Part 01 - Saiyan Saga
by Dbzfreak60
Summary: The very first season of my version of Dragon Ball Z; starring six former humans now pure Saiyans.
1. The New Saiyans

The screen shows a huge red planet in the middle of space.

Narrator: Planet Vegeta. The home of the most powerful warrior race in the universe. The Saiyans. They go from planet to planet to prove whose race is superior. Until one day...

Bardock: Frieza! I'm coming for you, you murderous self-serving traitor! It's over!

Frieza Soldiers: ALL HAIL, LORD FRIEZA!

Narrator: After the fall of his fellow comrades, the Saiyan, Bardock, flies into space to settle the score with his former master and evil tyrant, Frieza.

Bardock has black, spiky hair, a scar on his left cheek, and a tail around his waist. He wears dark blue and green Battle Armor with green shoulder straps and green thigh pads, a sleeveless dark blue jumpsuit, boots, and originally wore a green scouter over his left eye. Part of the left side of his armor is broken and he wears a blood soaked headband.

Bardock: Hehehe! No way. You lived long enough. Actually it's been too long for my taste.

Frieza prepared a Supernova with the tip of his index finger.

Bardock: FRIEZA, LISTEN UP! WE QUIT. ALL OF US. GOT IT? WE DON'T WORK FOR YOU ANYMORE. WE'RE FREE. YOU CAN FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK! OH YEAH! Hehehehe! THERE'S ONE LAST THING.

A whitish-blue energy sphere appeared in his right hand called his Final Spirit Cannon.

Bardock: THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THAT WE'VE KILLED IN YOUR NAME. I JUST WISH WE WERE NEVER FOOLISH ENOUGH TO OBEY YOU!

Bardock raised his palm and was ready to fire.

Bardock: HERE, HAVE IT!

He fired his Final Spirit Cannon blast towards Frieza.

Frieza: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!

Frieza's Supernova Death Ball grew so big that Bardock's blast was absorbed into it.

Bardock: Huh? NO WAY!

The yellowish-orange colored Supernova grew even more bigger. Possibly more bigger than Frieza's ship. All Bardock and the Frieza Soldiers could do is watch in awe. Frieza laughed as he fired his Supernova Death ball towards Bardock and his soldiers.

Bardock: AAAAAAUUUUUGGGHH!

Bardock was low on energy, he couldn't escape. So he got himself caught in the blast and his armor broke apart.

Bardock: KAKAROOOOOTT!

After Bardock, the Supernova headed towards Planet Vegeta. On the planet, Bardock's wife, Gine, witnessed Bardock's demise.

Gine has a light-complexion and spiky black hair that reaches her shoulders. She wears a sleeveless black bodysuit, combat armor with yellow shoulder straps, purple armbands, and white boots. And like all Saiyans, she has a tail.

Gine: Bardock.

She put her head down in sadness and released a tear. On the very other side of the planet, Kid Prince Vegeta and counterparts of Caulifla and Kale were all walking around, minding their own business.

The young Prince Vegeta has spiky hair that sticks up. He wears a blue jumpsuit under white and yellow battle armor with shoulder pads and a red cape. His armor has the emblem of the Saiyan Royal Family on the left side. And he has a tail.

Just like her counterpart in Universe 6, Caulifla has long, wild, spiky hair. She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple bellbottoms, and dark grey bracelets.

Kale's counterpart has tan skin and black hair with a ponytail that's held by a white hair-tie and a bang hanging over the left side of her face. She wears a red shirt which exposes her bellybutton, a red skirt over black shorts, and a brown belt with a silver belt buckle. She also wears golden boots with red tips, golden bracelets that cover her wrists and most of her forearms, a pair of golden hoop earrings, and red lipstick.

All three of them stopped for a moment when the ground started to shake.

Vegeta: Huh?! Caulifla, what is happening here?

Caulifla: I-I'm not sure, Prince Vegeta.

Kale got behind Caulifla and held onto her.

Kale: I-I'm.. so scared.

Without knowing what was causing the planet to shake, everyone on the planet knew that something was wrong, but they didn't have enough time to think. Lava spew upwards from underground everywhere, killing every single person on it. At this moment, in the lava, the unconscious bodies of Prince Vegeta, the Saiyan baby Kakarot, Bardock, Gine, Caulifla, and Kale got together. And they've had white glowing auras around their bodies. At this moment, these six Saiyans have turned into white energy ball looking spirits called Saiyan Rays. And then all of a sudden, Planet Vegeta exploded in a huge flash of light.

Frieza: Hehehe! HAHAHAHA! Oh my! This is.. stupendous! Wow, what a great show! Unbelieveable! Look at that! HAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Zarbon and Dodoria witnessed Planet Vegeta's destruction from inside the ship. The second the planet exploded, the six Saiyan Rays flew off through space.

Narrator: After the destruction of Planet Vegeta, six mysterious Saiyan Rays have been cast away deep within space. The evil menace, Frieza, who's distracted by the destruction of this once powerful race, has no idea about the Saiyan Rays flying away. The only questions are, "Where will they go?", and, "Who will find them?" All of these questions will be answered... Today!

* * *

 **[This is an Opening theme to start off the first season. The song "Hikaru Nara" by Goose House from the anime "Your Lie In April"]**

The song starts off with six boys and six girls turning their frowns upside-down. The title "Dragon Ball Z" appears with a blue swirly background.

Dora runs to a playground and stops to motion her friends to join her.

 _"Ameagari no niji mo"_

They were all catching up as Dora continued on.

 _"Rin to saita hana mo"_

Everybody was shown having a good time. And then the screen freeze-frames at Dora high on the swings with a smile.

" _Irozuki afuredasuuuu"_

Yuso had his back against the fence of a skate park and was looking at the time on his watch.

 _"Akane-iro no sora"_

He smiled as he saw his friends Jake and Sasha running towards him with smiles.

 _"Aogu kimi ni"_

All three friends hi-fived and then the next shot shows them happily in the air on skates.

 _"Ano hi koi niii ochitaaaa"_

Ben turned into Four Arms and then Gwen used her magic powers to tickle him.

 _"Shunkan no doramachikku"_

Caitlin and her friends Diana and Chrissy were strolling down the mall.

 _"Firumu no naka no hito-koma mo"_

Chris got down to a starting line with his friends Danny and Frances with determination. His other friend Helen raised a flag.

 _"Kienai yo kokoro niii"_

Helen happily waved the flag and then the three racers sped off with happy smiles.

 _"Kizamu karaaaa"_

After a white flash, Chris, Dora, Ben, Gwen, Caitlin, and Yuso are shown playing together as a band on stage. Caitlin was on Keyboard. Gwen was playing the Keytar.

 _"Kimi da yo kimi nanda yo" "Oshiete kuretaaaa"_

Yuso was on bass. Dora and Ben both played guitars. And Chris was on the drums.

 _"Kurayami mo hikaru nara" "Hoshizora ni naruuuu"_

Dora's family and friends, Chris' friends, Caitlin's friends, Yuso's friends, and Ben and Gwen's Grandpa Max were all in the crowd cheering the six kids on.

 _"Kanashimi wo egao ni" "Mou kakusanai deeee"_

The six kids looked at each other and posed as they finished performing.

 _"Kirameku donna hoshi mo" "Kimi wo terasu karaaaa"_

Yuso is seen walking with a smile, then Ben with his cousin Gwen, then Caitlin, and then Dora.

 _"Nigirishimeta sono kibou mo fuan mo"_

Chris was the last one before an overhead shot showed all six kids together forming a hexagon. And then they all looked up into the sky simultaneously.

 _"Kitto futari wo ugokasu"_

The next shot shows birds flying up into the sky.

 _"Hikari ni naru karaaaa"_

The song ends with the title "Dragon Ball Z" appearing in the blue sky.

* * *

Narrator: Planet Earth. A peaceful planet inhabited by humans. Now, after a long week of spreading across the galaxy, the mysterious Saiyan Rays are about to pay the planet... and their new founders a visit.

And with that, the Saiyan Rays have swirled around each other while heading straight for Earth.

"The New Saiyans"

* * *

In a small yellow house in the middle of the rain forest, a tween girl was standing in front of a mirror in her room brushing her hair.

She is a 12 year old, beautiful Latina girl with dark peach skin. She has long brown hair, light blue earrings, and brown eyes. She wears a hot pink dress shirt with a lavender stripe around the waist and another one on the bottom. Her dress has a flower design on her right side made up of shapes. She also wears a pink headband on her head, blue denim pants, and pink and white tennis shoes. Her name is Dora Marquez.

While she was brushing her hair, she was humming a song until there was a knock on her door.

Dora: Huh? Come in.

Entering her room was a monkey with red boots, a yellow belly, and a yellow tip on his tail. His name is Boots the Monkey.

Boots: Hi, Dora.

Dora: Hola, Boots. What's up? I mean besides the sun.

Both of them giggled a little bit.

Boots: Everyone's waiting for you at the summer party outside. Come on.

He left to go outside, leaving Dora's room door open.

Dora: (Giggle) Okay. I'll be right there.

Once she finished brushing her hair, she placed her hairbrush down on her bed and took a slow deep breath. She exited her room and walked out the front door.

Dora: Wow!

She was amazed seeing the summer party taking place on her front yard. Friends and families dancing, her siblings Guillermo and Isabella playing tag, balloons tied to tables and chairs, delicious foods, a bright sun for the party, cool temperature, and even a bounce house.

Dora: This party's amazing.

Running up to her were her twin siblings, Guillermo and Isabella.

Isabella: Dora. Dora. Are you going to bounce with us in the Bounce House?

Guillermo: Yeah, can you? Can you?

Dora: (Giggle) Okay guys. I guess we can go for a little bit.

The next shot shows Dora, Guillermo, Isabella, Boots, and a few others laughing as they jumped all around.

Guillermo: This... is... awesome!

After a few minutes in their, Dora and her siblings came back out.

Dora: Phew! That sure was fun.

Guillermo: It sure was, Dora.

Isabella's stomach was growling.

Isabella: I tell ya, all that jumping sure made me hungry.

Dora and Guillermo's felt their stomachs growling too.

Guillermo: Come on, let's eat.

Dora noticed that something was missing from her wrist.

Dora: Oh! You two go on ahead. I have to go back inside and get my bracelet.

Guillermo: Okay.

Isabella: Bye.

The two ran for the snack table as Dora waved goodbye. She began walking back to her house until she noticed that her shoes were untied. A second before she started tying her shoes, Tico noticed Kale's Saiyan Ray in the sky.

Tico: Todo el mundo, qu es eso en el cielo? (Everybody, what's that in the sky?)

Everybody but Dora, who was still tying her shoes, gathered around Tico.

Boots: What is it, Tico? What are you trying to tell us?

Tico: Qu es eso all arriba? (What's that up there?)

He pointed up and everyone else saw the ray rushing down from the sky.

Isa: Hey, what is that?

Grumpy Old Troll: It looks like a shooting star.

Boots: But, how can there be a shooting star in the day time?

Benny: Um, guys? I starting to think that that's not a shooting star.

Isa: Then... what is it?

Boots noticed that Kale's ray was headed straight for Dora, who finished tying her shoes and stood back up.

Boots: Dora, watch out!

Dora: Huh?

When she turned around, the Saiyan Ray hit Dora in the chest.

Dora: AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUHHHHH!

An image of Kale appeared over Dora.

Dora and Kale: AAAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH!

After the impact, Dora stood like a zombie. Her whole body is surrounded by electrical sparks as the pupils and iris in her eyes completely white out. Her eyes didn't just white out, they were glowing pink. She slowly closed her eyes and Dora fell backwards. The electrical sparks were gone and then were replaced with a golden aura around her body. Her friends and family gasped and ran towards her unconscious body. Dora's mother raised her daughter's head a bit.

Elena: Dora. Dora. Are you okay? Speak to me.

All Dora did was twitch her right hand and Boots started to cry.

Boots: No, you have to wake up. DORA! DORAAAAA!

* * *

In New Jersey, a young girl was walking around the park with her two best friends looking through their phones.

She is a 13 year old, Cuban-American girl. She has long curly black hair, yellow earrings, and brown eyes. She wears a purple tanktop under a little blue jacket. She also wears a yellow skirt over blue jeans, white shoes, and a yellow headband. Her name is Caitlin Sanchez.

Her friends, which I made up, are Diana and Chrissy. Diana is 15 and looks like Mina Simington from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. She has short blue hair, gold eyes, pale skin. She wears a blue sweater, black leggings, and black shoes. Chrissy is 16 and looks like Leone from Akame Ga Kill. She has the same short blonde hair as Leone, golden eyes, pale skin. She wears an orange tube top, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

Caitlin: So girls, made any plans for the Summer?

Chrissy: Yeah, I'm gonna like shop at all the malls for the whole summer.

Diana: (Smile) Hmph. Is there anything you like to do besides shopping, Chrissy?

Chrissy: (Smile) Nah, shopping's like my favorite hobby ever.

A sweatdrop appeared on the right side of her face as she scratched the other side with her finger.

Chrissy: Well... at least it's my only hobby.

Diana: Well, unlike you Chrissy, I'm gonna spend my summer not wasting money and probably find me a summer job. What are you gonna do, Caitlin?

Caitlin: Mmm, I'm not sure yet. I'm just gonna need some more time to think it over.

The three girls continued their conversation as they walked passed a tennis court.

Diana: So you're seriously gonna shop for the entire summer?

Chrissy: That's right.

Caitlin: Chrissy, do you even have that much money to shop for an entire summer?

Chrissy: Sure I do. Check it out.

She opened her wallet and a bunch of credit cards were revealed. Caitlin and Diana were bug eyed with wide opened mouths and sweatdrops on their heads.

Diana: Okay, either you just hit the lottery, or you stole those?

Chrissy: Oh, let's just say I 'persuaded' a few guys into giving them to me.

Caitlin: Okay, first of all, with that many credit cards, there's no way you mean 'a few.' And second, let's not get into detail, okay?

As they continue to walk around the park, Caitlin noticed a water fountain.

Caitlin: Hey, you girls go on ahead. I'm gonna get a drink.

Diana: Okay, we'll wait for ya.

As Diana and Chrissy walked away, Caitlin stop for a drink from the water fountain. Just then, everyone else noticed Gine's Saiyan Ray in the sky.

Man: Hey, what's that up there?

Teen Boy: Looks like a shooting star.

Teen Girl: In the day time?

Diana and Chrissy saw it too as they stopped by Chrissy's car.

Diana: Hey Chrissy, what is that thing?

Chrissy: I don't know, Diana. Looks like a comet. Isn't it?

Diana: I... I'm not sure.

All of a sudden, they watched as the ray was closing in on Caitlin. She wiped her mouth after she was finished drinking water.

Diana: (Gasp) CAITLIN, LOOK OUT!

Chrissy: BEHIND YOU!

When Caitlin turned around, it shot her in the chest.

Caitlin: AAAAUUUGH!

An image of Gine appeared over Caitlin.

Caitlin and Gine: AAAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH!

Like Dora, Caitlin stood like a zombie, and her body was surrounded by electrical sparks, and the pupils and iris in her eyes disappeared, and her eyes were glowing yellow. She slowly closed her eyes and fell backwards on her back. The electrical sparks were then replaced by a golden aura around Caitlin's body and a lot of people ran and surrounded the unconscious girl.

Diana: Caitlin. Caitlin, are you okay?

She didn't answer, which made her friends panic.

Diana: Aw no. She needs help.

Chrissy: We have to call the hospital.

Diana: No. That'll take too long, Chrissy. We'll... we're gonna have to drive her there.

Chrissy nodded in agreement.

Chrissy: Right!

* * *

In the day time, a boy, a girl, and their grandpa set up camp in the woods near their R.V. called the Rust Bucket.

The boy is 11 years old. He has brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He wears a black-striped white shirt with short sleeves, green military cargo pants with pockets on side of his legs, and black and white sneakers. He also wears a watch called the Omnitrix on his left wrist. His name is Ben Tennyson.

The girl is also 11 years old, and she's a bit taller than Ben. She has short orange hair, green eyes, and brighter pale skin. She has a blue hair clip in her bang, wears a blue shirt with a cat logo on her chest, white capris, and white shoes. She is also Ben's cousin. Her name is Gwen Tennyson.

Their Grandpa, named Max, wears a red button up Hawaiian shirt with a floral design over a white shirt. He also has grey hair, blue pants, and black or brown shoes. Although these three are a year older, they still have their looks from the original Ben 10 series instead of their looks from the Ben 10 Omniverse flashbacks.

Max was wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead after he finished setting up the tent.

Max: Ah! There's nothing like another adventurous summer with my two favorite grandkids.

Ben came rushing in as XLR8.

XLR8: You said it, Grandpa.

He dropped the sticks he was carrying before his watch was blinking red. And in a red flash of light, Ben turned back to normal.

Ben: Ya know, it just seemed like yesterday we were all here and I got the Omnitrix. I am so looking forward to kicking more bad guy butt this summer.

Max: Ahaha! I feel the same way, Ben. And I'm sure Gwen does too.

He looked around for his granddaughter.

Max: Speaking of which, where is your cousin?

Gwen is seen walking towards the campsite, carrying heavy firewood.

Gwen: Eer. I'm right.. here.

She finally stopped walking and threw the firewood on the ground.

Gwen: Phew!

After wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead, she sent a glare at her cousin, who laid his back against the R.V. with his arms crossed.

Ben: What?

Gwen: Ya know, you could've carried some of this.

Ben: I could've. I just chose not to. Hehehe!

They got all up in each other's faces and started arguing.

Gwen: Ugh! You are so full of it.

Ben: Says the girl who wastes her summer vacations working her brain by reading books and junk.

Gwen: At least one of us 'has' a brain.

Ben: Hey, thanks for the compliment!

While those two are arguing, Max facepalmed.

Max: (Moan) Ugh, just like old times. Alright, you two. That's enough.

The two froze for a moment.

Max: Geez, ten minutes of summer vacation and you two are already getting on each others nerves.

Max puts on a fishing hat to protect himself from the sun.

Max: Now I'm going to grab some extra firewood by myself. And I don't want to hear any more arguing when I get back. Are we clear?

The two cousins exchange some looks.

Ben: You're right, Grandpa.

Gwen: Yeah! I guess we could try to get along.

Grandpa crossed his arms with a smirk.

Max: Show me.

The cousins felt uncomfortable. So they slowly hugged each other, patted each others backs, and smiled.

Max: (Smile) Now that's more like it.

Ben and Gwen: Bye!

They waved goodbye as Max went into the woods.

Ben: Is he gone?

Gwen: Yep!

Ben: Well in that case...

They pushed off each other before going back to arguing.

Ben and Gwen: Ah! Gross.

Gwen: (Scoffs) Ya know, it's bad enough I had to spend an entire summer with you last year. Now I'm stuck with you for another one. Urgh! I so should've gone to summer school.

Ben: Well, maybe you should have. I mean it 'is' like home to you.

Just then, Caulifla and Prince Vegeta's Saiyan Rays appeared in the sky. Ben and Gwen were unaware that the Saiyan Rays were coming down on them.

Gwen: (Groan) It doesn't even make sense why someone like you could even pass another school year.

Ben: You know what! If you weren't a girl, I'd totally kick your butt.

Gwen: Bring it!

The rays came rushing down fast from the sky and struck the two cousins in their backs.

Ben and Gwen: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHH!

Images of Vegeta and Caulifla appeared over Ben and Gwen.

Ben, Gwen, Vegeta, and Caulifla: AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHH!

Max heard their screams.

Max: (Sigh) I thought I told those two to get along.

He dropped the firewood and ran back to his grandchildren. As the two cousins were still barely standing, their bodies were surrounded by electrical sparks. The pupils and iris in their eyes disappeared completely. Ben's eyes were glowing green, and Gwen's were glowing blue. They slowly closed their eyes and Ben fell forward on his stomach as Gwen fell on her side. After that, Max made it back to the campsite.

Max: Ben? Gwen? What is going on he- (Gasp)

He gasp once he saw his grandchildren glowing with golden auras around their unconscious bodies. Max panicked and ran up to them to see if they were all right.

Max: Ben! Gwen! Wake up. Are you okay? Wake up!

* * *

In Louisiana, a young boy was sitting in his desk in a classroom with other students looking bored.

He's 13 years old. He has black, spiky hair 'exactly' like Chazz Princeton from Yu-Gi-Oh GX. He has crimson red eyes, brown skin, and red highlights in his hair. He wears a black short-sleeved shirt under a zipped-up black-striped "no boundaries" hoodie jacket with two pockets in the front. He also wears black jeans with a black belt, two wallet chains on each side of his pants 'cause it looks cool, and black and white Flight Jordan shoes. He is my OC. His name is Yuso Sakura Raki. As for his voice, he sounds like Grown-Up Gohan. And when he's angry, he sounds a little like Bardock.

The teacher was writing on the chalkboard and held a history book.

Teacher: As you can see here, the pharoah of egypt singlehandedly...

Yuso covered his yawning with his right hand.

Yuso: (Yawn)

He took a look at the clock to his left and there was 15 seconds left before the final bell.

Yuso: (Thought) Come on. Almost there.

3... 2... 1...

The final bell rung and everybody shot out of there desks and cheered.

Class: YAY!

Yuso jumped out of his desk and felt like celebrating.

Yuso: ALRIGHT! SUMMER VACATION, HERE I CO...

He looked down and panicked while falling.

Yuso: DAAAAAUUUGHH!

PLOP!

With that, his desk fell to the side on top of Yuso.

Yuso: ~Uuuuhhhhh~

Class: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuso: (Thought) Ugh! Stupid gravity! What the heck was I thinking jumping out of my desk like that?

Later, on the bus ride home from school, Yuso had his arms crossed and his eyes closed with a smile like his 'accident' in class never happened while chatting with his two best friends, who are twins. Two new characters I made up who enjoy skateboarding.

His friend Jake is 13. He wears a short-sleeve blue shirt, orange shorts, and black and orange shoes. He has short blonde hair with split ends, blue eyes, and peach skin. Jake's sister Sasha is also 13. She wears a black tank top, pink and white shorts, and white shoes. Her hair, eyes, and skin is the same as Jake's.

Jake: (Sarcasm) Nice landing you did in class, Yuso.

Sasha: Yeah, fall much? Hehehehehehe!

Yuso: (Smile) Hmph! Laugh all you want guys. But I'll have the last laugh once I stomp you all in next week's summer skateboard race.

Jake: Oh yeah? We'll see.

After the three got off the bus, they noticed that the entire street they live on was a party. People dancing, eating food, music playing, everything for a party.

Yuso, Jake, and Sasha: WHOA!

Jake: Wicked awesome! Now this is how you kick off the Summer.

Yuso, Jake, and Sasha live in one house. Yuso started walking to the house while Jake and Sasha were enjoying the party on their skateboards.

Sasha: Hey Yuso, aren't cha gonna join us?

Yuso: In a minute, Sasha. Just let me drop my stuff off at the house first.

Jake: Well make it fast, 'cause this party's totally awesome.

Yuso: Heh. No prob, Jake!

As he continues to walk to the house, Jake noticed Bardock's Saiyan Ray twinkling in the sky.

Jake: Huh? Um, sis?

Sasha showed up next to her brother on her board.

Sasha: Sup, bro?

Jake: Um, is it me, or is that a shooting star up there?

He pointed to the direction in the sky where the Saiyan Ray was and Sasha spotted it.

Sasha: Hmm! I dunno. But it's coming in fast!

The ray came rushing down to Earth like a shooting star after Yuso.

Jake and Sasha: YUSO, BEHIND YOU!

Yuso: Huh?

With no time to look behind him, Yuso was hit by the ray in the back.

Yuso: GAAAAAAAAAAUUUGH!

An image of Bardock appeared over Yuso.

Yuso and Bardock: AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHH!

Jake and Sasha: (Gasp)

Yuso was barely standing with some electrical sparks surrounding his body. The pupils and iris in his eyes disappeared and his eyes were glowing red. Yuso slowly closed his eyes fell forward. As he was on the ground on his stomach, there was a golden aura around Yuso's body. Everyone gasp and surrounded him. Sasha was so worried, she got on her knees and tried to shake Yuso awake.

Sasha: Yuso! YUSO!

Jake: OH MY GOD! Someone call 911. He needs help.

* * *

Somewhere, in Station Square, there's a two-story white mansion. It has black windows, balconies, a red roof, and its front door area is sheltered with four pillars supporting the shelter onto the main road via steps. There's also a small pond located in the middle of the front door area. The building is also surrounded by a large flat turf embarked with small trees and hedges and there is a pathway leading to two outdoor swimming pools and a sheltered pathway leading to the garage. The road leading from the garage is styled like a runway from an airport with palm trees located on its sideways.

Outside, by the swimming pools, there was a boy hanging out with his three best friends.

He's 12 years old. He has brownish-Ginger spiky hair, peach skin, and blue eyes. He wears a short-sleeved red and white shirt with a dark blue undershirt with long sleeves, a belt hanging off the edge of his blue jeans, and blue shoes with yellow straps. His name is Christopher Thorndyke.

His friends are an African-American boy with a green jacket, a black undershirt, and jeans named Danny, a red-headed girl in overalls named Frances, and a blonde girl named Helen, who's in a wheelchair. Chris, Danny, and Frances were ready to have a one lap race around the two pools. At the starting line, they were doing some warm up exercises.

Danny: (Smile) Hmph! You two ready to eat my dust?

Frances: (Smile) I won't since I know I'm gonna win, Danny.

Chris: (Smile) You mean once I win!

Frances: Yeah, well we'll see.

Helen came up to the starting line while holding a red flag.

Helen: (Smile) Ready guys?

The three racers nodded.

Chris, Danny, and Frances: Ready!

Helen raised the flag in her right hand.

Helen: On your mark!

The racers got down on their marks with serious faces.

Helen: Get set!

The three friends looked at each other with determination being so sure of winning.

Helen: GO!

As she waved the flag down, the trio of friends sped off. Danny was in the lead, but Chris ran faster and now he was in the lead.

Chris: HA HA!

Danny pointed in front of both of them.

Danny: Look again.

Chris turned around in front and saw Frances in the lead. Chris had a surprised look on his face.

Chris: WHAT THE?!

Frances did that akanbe thing. She pulled her right eye down and stuck her tongue out playfully.

Chris: No fair.

Frances: It is for me.

Danny ran faster and was tied with Frances as they were halfway through the race.

Chris: (Thought) Darn it. I'm in last place. I better catch up.

Chris went all out and ran as fast as he can and zoomed in front of Danny and Frances.

Danny and Frances: Hey!

Chris: HAHA! Guess I'm gonna win now.

Helen: Almost done guys.

At the finish line, Helen waved the flag; thus ending the race. After the racers crashed and piled up on each other, they were heavily breathing.

Helen: First time that's happened to us. (Smile) It's a tie.

The three quickly stood up by that statement.

Chris, Danny, and Frances: A TIE!

They looked at each other with blank stares.

Chris, Danny, and Frances: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris' butler, Mr. Tanaka, came outside.

Mr. Tanaka: Master Chris!

Chris: Oh! Mr. Tanaka, what's up?

Mr. Tanaka: (Smile) I'd like to inform you that Ella has made her delicious cupcakes for you and your friends.

Chris: Cupcakes?!

Helen: Mmmmm! I love them.

Frances: Last one there's a rotten egg.

They went inside with Mr. Tanaka until Danny stopped.

Danny: Hey Chris, aren't you coming?

Chris: In a minute, Danny.

Chris sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Chris: I, uh, have to get this dirt off of my shirt. I guess I'm the rotten egg, huh? Hehe!

Danny: Hehehe! Okay. See you inside.

As Chris started to wipe the dust off his shirt, Kakarot's Saiyan Ray came rushing down from the sky.

Chris: (Thought) Boy, I'm gonna need a bath after this one.

At the same time, Danny came back outside, eating a cupcake.

Danny: Hey Chris, you done yet?

Chris: Yeah! Just finished.

All of a sudden, the Saiyan Ray shot Chris in the chest.

Chris: AAAAAAAAUUUGH!

An image of the baby Kakarot appeared over Chris' face.

Chris and Kakarot: AAAAUUUUGGHH!

Danny: (Gasp) Chris!

Chris barely stood up as electrical sparks were surrounding his body. The pupils and iris in his eyes disappeared and his eyes were glowing white.

Danny: Chris... are you okay?

Chris slowly closed his eyes and in slow motion, Chris fell backwards into the pool as Danny dropped his cupcake.

Danny: CHRIS!

Everyone from Chris' mansion came outside; Mr. Tanaka, Chris' maid Ella, Chris' friends, and his Grandpa Chuck.

Frances: Danny, what happened?

Chuck: And where's Chris?

Danny: I don't know. There was some kinda huge light in the sky, it hit Chris, and then he fell into the pool.

Chuck: HE WHAT?!

Mr. Tanaka: Allow me to save him.

Tanaka took off his jacket and jumped into the pool. As Chris hit the bottom of the pool, the electric sparks were gone and there was a golden aura around Chris' body instead.

Helen: (Sob) Oh, Chris. I hope he's okay!

Moments later, Mr. Tanaka risen up from the pool and held Chris in his arm. He swam out the pool and put Chris down on his back. Chris was out cold and was still glowing.

Frances: Poor Chris. Is he-

Tanaka checked for a pulse.

Mr. Tanaka: No. He's alive. And he seems to be breathing normally.

Chuck: But, why is he glowing?

Danny: I know. It must have something to do with that bright light that just hit him.

Chuck: Alright, let's all stay calm. Let's take him upstairs in the garage so I can examine him. I think I can get to the bottom of this and save Chris.

They nodded in agreement and started carrying Chris as the Closing Theme played in the background.

Narrator: Well, what do you know! It appears that the mysterious Saiyan Rays have put six human kids into comas.

Chris' friends carried him as they were running.

Danny: (Thought) Hang in there, Chris. You going to be okay.

Narrator: And it would seem that these children appear to be glowing. But why is it that they're glowing? And what is it that the mysterious Saiyan Rays have done to them? Don't go anywhere... or you'll miss the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z.


	2. A Saiyan Threat

"The Saga Continues" played in the background.

Narrator: On the last episode of Dragon Ball Z, after the fall of his fellow comrades, the Saiyan, Bardock, decides to confront the evil tyrant, Frieza, alone.

Bardock: OH YEAH! Hehehehe! THERE'S ONE LAST THING.

He prepared his Final Spirit Cannon in his right hand.

Bardock: HERE, HAVE IT!

He fired his Final Spirit Cannon blast towards Frieza, but then it was absorbed by Frieza's Supernova Death Ball.

Bardock: Huh? NO WAY!

Frieza: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Frieza fired his Supernova towards Bardock and any of his soldiers that got in the way.

Bardock: KAKAROOOOOTT!

Lava spew upwards from underground everywhere, killing every Saiyan and the planet exploded.

Narrator: After the entire Saiyan race was put to a tragic end, six mysterious Saiyan Rays have headed towards a peaceful planet called Earth.

The Saiyan Rays have swirled around each other while heading straight for Earth.

Narrator: And without caution, six unsuspecting children have been the Saiyan Says prime targets.

The Saiyan Rays hit these kids.

Dora: AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUHHHHH!

Caitlin: AAAAUUUGH!

Ben and Gwen: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHH!

Yuso: GAAAAAAAAAAUUUGH!

Chris: AAAAAAAAUUUGH!

They all fell into comas at the same time.

Narrator: Have these kids survived the impacts, or have their lives come to a tragic end as well? Find out.. on today's exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z.

"A Saiyan Threat"

* * *

At this moment, the golden auras around the six children's bodies have disappeared. At Dora's house, Dora was lying in her bed under a blanket. In her room were also her family, her friends, and a doctor. Boots was the only one with tears in his eyes. The doctor was sitting in a chair checking Dora's forehead and her heartbeat with a stethoscope. Dora's father was the first to speak to the doctor.

Cole: How is she, doctor?

Boots: Is she (Sniffle) going to be okay?

Doctor: Well, she's breathing, and her heartbeat seems to be normal.

The Doctor placed his stethoscope in his bag.

Doctor: I say she's going to be just fine.

Dora's family and friends were so relieved after hearing the good news. The Doctor zipped up his bag, held his bag in one hand, and stood up from his chair.

Doctor: But whatever happened to her has knocked her out pretty hard. Given her condition, I'd say she's gonna need to stay in bed and rest for about a week before she wakes up.

Cole: Gracias, Doctor.

The two shook hands.

Doctor: De Nada. If you'll excuse me, I'll let myself out.

The doctor left the room, followed by Dora's family and most of Dora's friends with sad expressions on their faces. Boots, on the other hand, took it the worst. He walked closer to Dora's bed and was so upset seeing his bestest friend in the whole world in a coma. He closed his eyes in sadness and maybe despair and let out a tear before Isa patted his back.

Isa: Hey, it'll be all right, Boots.

Benny: Yeah! Dora's been through lots of things before. She can handle this one easily.

Boots: (Sniffle) I... (Sniffle) I guess you're right.

Dora's mom came in the room as Boots wiped the tears from his eyes.

Elena: Come on, kids. Let's leave Dora to rest.

Benny, Isa, and Boots were walking their way out of the room. And Boots gave one sad look at Dora before the room door closed.

* * *

In New Jersey, Diana and Chrissy bursted through the hospital doors while carrying Caitlin, which gained a bunch of doctor's attention.

Chrissy: HELP. OUR FRIEND NEEDS HELP!

Doctor: WE NEED A STRETCHER STAT!

A group of doctors and nurses rushed in quickly and gently laid Caitlin on a stretcher and rolled her down the hallway. Diana and Chrissy wanted to follow, but a nurse stopped them from following.

Nurse: I'm sorry ladies, but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait out here.

Chrissy: What? No way! That's our best friend in there. I'm not gonna leave her side!

Nurse: I'm sorry, miss. We need time in order to help your friend. If you really want to help her, we need you to wait for now.

Chrissy: I SAID NO! MY FRIEND NEEDS MY HELP!

Diana, behind Chrissy, placed her right hand over Chrissy's left shoulder.

Diana: Come on, Chrissy. Let's not make this harder than it already is.

With her head down and hair shadow covering her eyes, Chrissy clenched a fist in anger, but couldn't throw it. Instead she sighed in defeat and calmed down and even let out a few tears.

Chrissy: Alright! I'll wait.

Nurse: Don't worry. We'll let you know how your friend is doing. I'm sorry.

The nurse ran behind the double doors and headed down the hallway. Chrissy fell to her knees and began to cry in her hands. She then felt a hand over her shoulder again and saw Diana with a warm smile on her face. Diana hugged Chrissy to let it all out.

Diana: Hey, it's gonna be okay, Chrissy. Caitlin's gonna be fine. I know she will.

The two girls stood up and Chrissy wiped a bit of her tears off her face.

Chrissy: You're right, Diana. (Sniffle) I guess I just... don't want to see someone's life go away.

Chrissy buried her face in her hands.

Chrissy: That's what scares me the most.

Diana placed her hand on Chrissy's shoulder again.

Diana: I promise you. Caitlin's gonna get through this. For now, we just gotta have faith in her.

Chrissy uncovered her face with a warm smile and nodded.

Diana: Come on. Let's take our seats and wait.

Chrissy: Right.

* * *

At the Bellwood Hospital, Grandpa Max was sitting in the waiting room trying to figure out what happened to his grandchildren with his arms folded.

Max: (Thought) What in the world happened to those two when I left?

He closed his eyes and started to imagine the possibilities, including Ben and Gwen arguing because he knew they would argue eventually during the summer.

Ben: You're just nothing but a cheap smarty pants moron.

Gwen: At least I am the smart one out of the two of us. Ha!

She crossed her arms with a smirk and look away with her eyes closed.

Gwen: I'm even smart enough to realize that you're just nothing but an alien freak who has zero chances of getting a girlfriend.

Ben clenched his fists in anger.

Ben: Why... you rotten-

He was interrupted by the sound of a huge wave.

Ben: What the?

They turned their heads and witnessed a giant green wave of toxic waste coming down on them.

Ben and Gwen: AAAAAUUUUUGGGHH!

Max quickly snapped out of it after the impact. He suddenly became calm and sighed after hearing nothing but the sound of a ticking clock coming from above him.

Max: (Thought) No! I highly doubt that could ever happen. It could've explained why they were glowing, but those kids were dry when I found them.

He closed his eyes to think some more.

Max: (Thought) Hmmm! Maybe...

Back in his imagination, Ben and Gwen were arguing as usual.

Gwen: If you don't like being here, then go on back home. I'm sure your teddy bear misses your huggie wuggies.

Ben's anger grew inside.

Ben: That... is it.

He pointed his right finger at his cousin.

Ben: First off, Furry Freddy gets huggie wuggies when it's bedtime. And second, I don't care if guys can't hit girls anymore. I'm gonna kick your...

He smashed the Omnitrix against the RV.

Ben: ...butt.

The watch was sparking with huge amounts of static all over it.

Gwen: Well now you've gone and done it.

Ben: I-It's not my fault. You started it.

A shadow came out of the watch's symbol as a huge green light blinded the two. They started rubbing their eyes before getting their visions back. When they did, the static around the Omnitrix was gone.

Ben: Okay, that was so not fun.

Ghostfreak: It sure wasn't for you, but destroying you will be fun for me. Hehehehehahahaha!

The two cousins were frozen stiff.

Gwen: Did... did you hear that?

Ben: I only wish I didn't.

They slowly turned around and saw that the shadow revealed to be...

Ben and Gwen: GHOSTFREAK!

Ghostfreak: Aahhh! Afternoon, Tennyson!

Ben: But wait, I thought the sun was your weakness.

Ghostfreak: Exactly. It 'was' my weakness. Meaning not anymore.

Ben: Oh yeah?

Ben activated the watch and turned it a few times.

Ben: Well prepare to feel the heat.

He found the Heatblast icon and pushed the button. After that, nothing happened.

Ben: What?!

He smashed it twice and was still human.

Ben: Oh no!

Ghostfreak: I'm afraid I've absorbed all of the Omnitrix's power during my escape. Nothing you could do can save you now. Hmhmhm! HAHAHAHA!

Ben and Gwen: AAAAAUUUUUGGGHH!

Once again, Max snapped out of it once a door opened. Coming through the door was a Doctor. He began walking to Max as Max stood up from his seat.

Max: How are they?

Doctor: Well sir, despite being knocked out by... whatever it was that knocked them out cold, I say your grandkids are going to make a fine recovery.

Max: (Sigh) Thank you.

Doctor: However, given their condition, I'm afraid they'll have to stay here for about a week or less. Don't worry, they're in perfect hands here.

The two shook hands.

Max: Thanks again, Doctor.

As Max was exiting the building and headed towards the Rust Bucket, he began to think some more.

Max: Hmmm! (Thought) Something tells me that Ben and Gwen are more than just fine. But what could it be?

* * *

In Louisiana, Jake and Sasha waited with three paramedics inside an ambulance on its way to the hospital. They were really upset seeing their friend Yuso lying there on a stretcher all motionless. Sasha was so upset, she held her skateboard closer to her chest.

Paramedic #1: Hey!

Jake and Sasha snapped out of it for a moment.

Paramedic #1: You kids okay?

Jake: Huh? Oh... totally.

Sasha: Yeah... sure.

She closed her eyes and held her board even closer.

Paramedic #2: Sir!

He caught the first Paramedic's attention.

Paramedic #2: We need you, sir.

Paramedic #3: His muscles are getting harder by the second. We can't make out what's going on here.

The first Paramedic looked back at the twins.

Paramedic #1: You kids sit tight, alright?

The two twins nodded before the first Paramedic went to the other two and Yuso's unconscious body. Sasha began to form tears in her closed eyes. Jake saw this action and began to feel bad for her. As Sasha's brother, Jake sat closer to his sister and wrapped his left arm around her to comfort her and even rested his head on her right shoulder.

Jake: It'll be okay, sis. Yuso will pull through. I just know it.

Sasha opened her eyes a little bit with bits of tears in the corner of her eyes.

Sasha: Easy for you to say.

She took a notice to Yuso.

Sasha: (Thought) I just can't imagine losing Yuso in my life. Not after everything we've been through together.

The old memories took place around the time when Yuso, Jake, and Sasha were 5. They showed a car dropping a 5-year-old Yuso off to an orphanage as he held a backpack on his back. After the car drove off, Yuso looked to his left and saw 5-year-olds Jake and Sasha. The twins were staring at him as the car that dropped them off drove away as well. They all stopped staring and walked through the entrance gate.

The next memory showed little Yuso on the orphanage playground while other kids were running around having fun. Yuso was laying on the ground, reading a kids book on how to speak Japanese.

Yuso: A wa... um appuru-yodesu. (A is... um for apple)

Sasha: Um, what are you doing?

Yuso looked up and saw a curious Sasha. Yuso cheeks turned red as he saw how pretty she was.

Yuso: Uh... uh.

He quickly stood up and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Yuso: Ehehehehehe!

He picked up his book and showed the cover to Sasha.

Yuso: I'm just... learning how to speak Japanese. Ehehe!

Sasha: Oh! Sounds cool. Maybe you and I can learn together sometime.

Yuso's face turned completely red.

Yuso: Eeeehhh! Yeah! Sure! Maybe!

Sasha: My name's Sasha. What's yours?

Yuso: Eeehh, I'm... I'm Ruso Yaki... eh I mean Yuso Raki.

Sasha's cheeks turned pink as she giggled.

Sasha: (Giggle) You're funny, Yuso.

He rubbed the back of his head again.

Yuso: Ehehehe! I guess so.

The moment was interrupted by a boy screaming.

Sasha and Yuso: Huh?

Sasha and Yuso ran to the source of the screaming and gasped once they saw that three fat bullies had pushed a boy onto the ground.

The boy is a 4-year-old with black hair that reaches his shoulders, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. He wears a sleeve-torn black shirt, black bands on his arms, brown cargo pants, and black boots. His name is Kevin Ethan Levin.

Bully #1: Aw, what wrong, baby? Can't stand up yet?

They laughed as Kevin grew angry and his hand showed a spark. His anger went away once he saw Jake standing in front of the bullies.

Jake: Hey, you jerks. That wasn't very nice. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?

Bully #2: Heh. My plessure.

The bully pushed Jake to the ground too.

Sasha: No! Jakey!

She ran towards her brother as the three bullies laughed. She got on her knees and held her brother in her arms.

Sasha: You big meanies. What did my big brother ever do to you?

Bully #3: Outta the way, little girl.

He slammed his fist in his other hand and cracked his knuckles.

Bully #3: Or you're next.

Sasha closed her eyes and held her brother closer to her until Yuso stepped in.

Yuso: HEY!

He ran over to the commotion and stood up against the bullies with a fist up.

Yuso: You leave my friends alone, you dirty punks.

The bullies were shocked by that statement.

Bully #1: Ah! Yo boys, you heard what he said?

Bully #2: Yeah, this little pipsqueak just called us dirty punks.

The bullies stood over Yuso and cracked their knuckles.

Bully #1: Go ahead and say that again, kid. I double dog dare ya.

Jake, Sasha, and Kevin were shaking with fear and felt a whole lot worried for Yuso.

Yuso: (Thought) Okay, I'm in trouble. Guess I got only one hope to save me. (Talking) If you say so.

Yuso stomped his foot on the ground hard, held his fist up, and yelled at the bullies in Japanese.

Yuso: Anata wa watashi no yujin dake o nokoshite oku kata ga idesu ka, kesshite wasureru koto no nai kyokun o oshiete agemasu. (You guys better leave my friends alone, or i'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget)

Now the three bullies were the ones shaking in fear.

Bully #1: Eeeh, you boys hear that?

Bully #3: Yeah, this kid's Japanese.

Bully #2: We can't mess with the Japanese. They'll kung-fu our asses or something.

The three bullies started backing away.

Bully #1: Eh, okay, kid. It's cool. You win. We'll leave ya all alone. Just don't hurt us.

They ran like cry babies as Yuso showed a smirk on his face. He turned around and saw Jake, Sasha, and Kevin, who was just getting up.

Kevin: Wow! That was pretty cool.

Yuso rubbed the back of his head again.

Yuso: Thanks. I've been recently learning Japanese. It's actually a part of who I am.

Yuso offered Kevin a handshake.

Yuso: I'm Yuso.

Kevin took his hand and shook it.

Kevin: Kevin.

Jake: Hey, I know you. You're that kid from before, right?

Yuso: Uh-huh. And you and Sasha were from before as well, right?

Jake: Yep!

He pointed at his face with his thumb.

Jake: I'm her twin brother, Jake.

Jake offered Yuso a handshake.

Jake: Thanks for standing up to those jerks, Yuso. We would've been done for if it weren't for you.

Yuso took his hand and shook it.

Yuso: You're welcome.

Sasha: Yay! We're all best friends now.

The four kids shared a group hug and had a nice laugh.

The next memory took place two years later when Yuso, Jake, and Sasha were 7 and Kevin was 6. Along with all the kids of the orphanage, the four friends were all enjoying a skate zone for kids. Yuso was having the time of his life on his roller skates before he noticed Sasha behind him.

Sasha: Whoa! Who-oa!

She was barely keeping her balance before she began falling forward.

Sasha: WHOA!

Yuso skated fast towards her.

Yuso: I gotcha, Sasha.

Before she could hit the ground, she fell into Yuso's arms.

Yuso: You okay?

She looked up and she gazed into Yuso's eyes. And Yuso did the same thing. The two were silent for a moment and their cheeks were glowing red.

Sasha: I... (Smile) I am now.

Yuso smiled as they continued to look into each others eyes. Back to the present, the twins were in the waiting room at the hospital. Sasha had her eyes closed, had her skateboard close to her chest, and smiled as she remembered all the good times she's had with Yuso.

Jake: Uh, Sasha?

He tapped her shoulder three times.

Jake: Dude!

Sasha: Huh? What?

Jake look at her with confusion.

Jake: You feeling all right?

Sasha blushed and held her board even closer.

Sasha: Oh, yes. I'm fine. I-it's nothing.

Jake gave a raised eyebrow as a doctor came in the waiting room. The twins got up from their seats and approached the doctor.

Jake: How he's doin' Doc?

Sasha held her hands together.

Sasha: Will he... be okay?

Doctor: He'll be just fine. He just needs to stay with us and rest for about a week.

Jake: Phew! Thank goodness.

Sasha slightly looked away and rubbed her arm with her hand. A few minutes later, the twins walked out of the hospital. Sasha turned around and looked up at the building. Deep down, she was still worried about her friend.

Jake: Hey, sis.

She turned to her brother.

Jake: Yuso's gonna be fine like I told you. We got nothing to worry about.

Sasha: I... I guess so, Jake.

Jake: Come on. Let's go to the skate park.

Sasha: Jake!?

Jake started putting on his orange helmet.

Jake: Yuso wouldn't want us to worry so much. He'd want us to chill out and keep us happy.

Sasha wiped what little bit of tears she had left.

Sasha: You're right.

Jake: Now come on.

He started skating away as Sasha started putting on her pink helmet. As she was, she continued to stare at the hospital building.

Sasha: (Thought) Goodbye, Yuso.

She skated away, trying to keep up with her brother.

* * *

In the room upstairs in the Thorndyke garage, Chris was shirtless and was laying down on a silver table. Wires connected to a machine had been strapped onto Chris' body, and Chuck was at his computer trying to find something wrong with his grandson. Danny had his arms crossed, eyes closed, and his back against the wall. Helen was near Chris' unconscious body with bits of tears in her eyes. Mr. Tanaka stood behind her. And Frances was with Chuck, who at this point had stopped typing.

Frances: How is he, Chuck?

Chuck: (Sigh) I'm not exactly sure, Frances. Using all of my knowledge, I haven't found the slightest clue.

Danny opened his right eye and glanced over to Chuck.

Danny: So then, Chris is okay? Right?

Chuck: Well, it's difficult to know for sure, but I guess it's determined that he's going to be fine.

Helen and Tanaka looked at Chuck and smiled.

Helen: So then Chris isn't dead after all.

Chuck: I'm just so glad he isn't.

He closed his eyes with some seriousness.

Chuck: Though Chris' condition is still what worries me.

Danny: What's there to worry about? Chris is going to be fine. I'm sure it's nothing.

Chuck: Nothing? You said something hit Chris from the sky, which caused him to glow a few minutes ago. That can't be just nothing?

Frances: Well what ever it is, the important thing is that Chris is fine with no worries, right?

Chuck sighed and smiled a bit.

Chuck: I suppose you kids are right.

Mr. Tanaka had just finished putting Chris' shirt and undershirt back on. And after taking the wires off of him, Tanaka gently carried Chris in his arms.

Mr. Tanaka: Ahem. If you would all excuse me, I must escort Master Chris to bed now.

Chuck: Good idea.

Danny: Yeah, he should be tired anyway from the race.

Helen gave a worried look.

Helen: (Thought) I sure hope you'll be okay, Chris.

In Chris' bedroom, Tanaka had gently pulled the covers over Chris. Afterwards, he bowed down in respect.

Mr. Tanaka: Sleep well, Master Chris. I wish for you to feel better soon.

After he finished bowing down, he turned around, exited Chris' room, and closed the door behind him. About 30 seconds later, Chris was left all alone in silence. At this point, Dora was also alone in her bedroom and so were the others in their hospital rooms. Chris' body was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura.

Chris: Eh... Grrr... ack...

His head was moving left and right like he was having a nightmare. Then suddenly, his eyes quickly opened wide. Unfortunately, the pupils and iris in his eyes were gone. They were glowing white.

Chris: Grrrrr!

In Dora's bedroom, Dora's body has a dark aura too. And she seemed like she was having a nightmare too.

Dora: Agh... no... no...

Her eyes opened and were glowing pink. In Yuso's room, his body also carried a dark aura.

Yuso: Grrr... agh...

His eyes opened and revealed to be glowing red.

Caitlin: Gaauuuhh...

Caitlin's eyes opened and glowed yellow.

Ben: Haagh... agh...

Gwen: No... grr...

Ben's eyes opened and were glowing green while Gwen's eyes were glowing blue.

Chris: The Saiyans... my people... will all... be avenged.

Caitlin: Bardock... my husband... I promise you... Frieza will pay... for what he's done... to our people.

Dora: Dodoria... I will never forgive you... for what you've done... to me... and to my comrades.

Ben: I... the prince... of all Saiyans... refuses to accept defeat.

Gwen: You will not... get rid of us... that easily... you monster.

Yuso: Frieza... you ruthless bastard... when we meet again... I'll be the one... to settle the score!

The screen is split into six. On the top from left to right is Dora then Gwen then Caitlin. And on the bottom from left to right is Chris then Ben then Yuso.

Chris, Dora, Ben, Gwen, Caitlin, and Yuso: The Saiyans... will rise again.

At the same time, the dark aura around Chris' body and the glowing in his eyes were gone. After that, Chris closed his eyes and went back into a coma. The same for Caitlin, and then Dora, then Ben and Gwen, and finally Yuso.

* * *

Narrator: It has been about one week since the young children have been unconscious, and now things are about to get even worse for them.

Somewhere, on a flamingo farm where there's mountains, a farmer was picking hay with a rake and putting them in the back of his truck.

Farmer: Phew! That outta get 'er done.

All of a sudden, he saw some kind of red speck in the sky. His mouth opened and his cigarette fell out of his mouth. The speck came rushing down and crashed into Earth not far from his farm. The impact caused the entire ground to shake as the farmer looked in shock.

Farmer: My gosh, it hit! I guess.. I better go.. check it out.

He was stuttering with fear.

Farmer: Goodness, why me?

He hopped into his truck and drove over to the place where the speck landed. Once there, he parked his truck.

Farmer: I better bring my Pea Shooter.

He got out of his truck with his shotgun and tiptoed his way towards the huge crater in front of him. Inside the crater, the speck turned out to be a small circular space pod with a red window.

Farmer: What in tarnation is that thang!

He started shaking a little when the space pod slowly opened. And coming out of the pod was a mysterious looking figure. The farmer shook in fear as he watched the figure levitating in the air and landing in front of him.

The figure revealed to a man with extremely long, spiky black hair that reaches down to the back of his knees. He wears black and brown Battle Armor with shoulder guards, thigh pads, and a crotch pad. He also wears armored boots, armored gloves, a green scouter over his left eye, a red band around his left arm and another one around his left leg. And he has a tail wrapped around his waist.

Farmer: H-how did you...

Raditz: Hmmm! So, it appears some simple creatures on this planet have turned into Saiyans now.

He gave a smirk.

Raditz: Heh. I certainly look forward to recruiting them.

Farmer: Y-you better... get off of my... property or else.

He cocked his shotgun.

Raditz: Or else what?

He clicked a button on his scouter.

Raditz: Hmhmhmhmhm! Your weapon is useless against me. Especially you with only such a level five power level. How pathetic!

He took a step forward.

Farmer: Stay back. Don't you come any closer! I swear I'll use this thing.

Raditz: Go ahead. It'll do you no good.

When he took another step forward, the farmer panicked and fired his gun at the man. Unfortunately, he caught the bullet with his bare hand. He then placed the bullet between his index finger and his thumb.

Farmer: WAAAAAAAUUUHHH! W-W-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?

Raditz: Hmhmhmhm! I'm the last man you'll ever see once I bring this planet to its knees.

The farmer was shuddering with fear.

Raditz: Now, allow me to put you to sleep.

With that, he flicked the bullet from his fingers and shattered the farmer's gun and sent the farmer flying to his truck. After hitting his head on his truck, the farmer was rendered unconscious.

Raditz: Heh. What a fragile breed of people.

Suddenly, his scouter activated on its own. It went off and detected a power level.

Raditz: Hm? What's this?

He then took a look to his right.

Raditz: I'm picking up a high power level coming from that direction. It must be one of the new Saiyans I'm searching for.

The Saiyan has risen up high into the air and flew off at high speed.

Raditz: PREPARE YOURSELVES, NEW SAIYANS. HAHAHAHAHA!

The Closing Theme played in the background.

Narrator: What an unexpected surprise! It appears that Earth has a dangerous new visitor from outer space.

The Saiyan continued to fly above the clouds with a smirk.

Raditz: If I'm going to find the new Saiyans, I might as well have a little fun while I'm doing it. And once I'm through with this pathetic planet, they'll have no choice but to be a part of our race.

Narrator: And it would seem that he's after the children who have been hit by the Saiyan Rays. The only question is, "How does this sinister Saiyan warrior plan on greeting them? All I can say for certain... is that tragedy will strike.. on the next Dragon Ball Z.


	3. Trouble Comes

"The Saga Continues (Alternate Variation)" played in the background.

Bardock: IT'S OVER, FRIEZA!

He fired his Final Spirit Cannon blast towards Frieza.

Narrator: Last time on Dragon Ball Z...

Frieza's Supernova Death Ball grew so big that Bardock's blast was absorbed into it.

Bardock: Huh? NO WAY!

Narrator: After Bardock's failed attempt to save his homeworld...

Frieza laughed as he fired his Supernova Death ball towards Bardock and his soldiers.

Narrator ...the evil tyrant, Frieza, single-handedly put an end to the entire Saiyan race.

Bardock: AAAAAAUUUUUGGGHH!

After Bardock, the Supernova headed towards Planet Vegeta. Lava spew upwards from underground everywhere, killing every single person on it. And then all of a sudden, Planet Vegeta exploded in a huge flash of light.

Narrator: The demise of the Saiyan Race has caused six mysterious Saiyan Rays to head towards a peaceful planet called Earth, where six unsuspecting children have been caught in the crossfire.

The Saiyan Rays hit the kids.

Dora: AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUHHHHH!

Caitlin: AAAAUUUGH!

Ben and Gwen: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUHHHH!

Yuso: GAAAAAAAAAAUUUGH!

Chris: AAAAAAAAUUUGH!

They all fell into comas at the same time.

Narrator: But luckily for them, the kids... were all right.

He said as the Doctors and Nurses told their loved ones that they were going to be fine.

Narrator: At least, I hope they are.

Their eyes were all glowing.

Chris, Dora, Ben, Gwen, Caitlin, and Yuso: The Saiyans... will rise again.

Narrator: And it sounds like the Saiyans were about to make a comeback.

They fell back into their comas.

Narrator: Meanwhile, somewhere in the north...

A farmer was wiping sweat off his forehead before seeing a spacepod crashing to Earth.

Narrator: ...Earth was having an unexpected visitor, which was revealed to be a surviving Saiyan named Raditz.

Raditz: So, it appears some simple creatures on this planet have turned into Saiyans now.

The farmer fired his gun and then Raditz caught the bullet with his bare hand. He then placed the bullet between his index finger and his thumb.

Farmer: WAAAAAAAUUUHHH!

Narrator: And it would seem like Old Macdonald had a date... with death... in his future.

Raditz flicked the bullet from his fingers and shattered the farmer's gun and sent the farmer flying to his truck. After hitting his head on his truck, the farmer was rendered unconscious.

Raditz: Heh. What a fragile breed of people.

Suddenly, his scouter activated on its own.

Raditz: Hm?

Narrator: Lastly, his device has picked up a high power level somewhere nearby.

The Saiyan charged his aura and flew into the air to find the source of the high power level which was detected by his scouter.

Raditz: If I'm going to find the new Saiyans, I might as well have a little fun while I'm doing it.

Narrator: Has this sinister Saiyan warrior found one of the children who have been hit by the Saiyan Rays? Or has he found someone else with a high power level? Tragedy draws near... on today's horrific episode of Dragon Ball Z.

"Trouble Comes"

* * *

Standing on a rocky structure in the middle of a deserted wasteland, there was a green-skinned alien. He has pointy ears like an elf, two antennas on his forehead covered by a white turban, a white cape with two shoulder guards, a purple fighting uniform, and orange shoes. His name is Piccolo.

His eyes widened as he quickly turned around because he sensed something heading towards him.

Piccolo: Whoa. What is that? I've never felt such power before!

He was stuttering alot when the great power was coming in fast.

Piccolo: Who... is that?

Slowly descending in front of Piccolo was Raditz.

Raditz: Pardon me for dropping in unannounced, but you wouldn't happen to know anything about some bright lights coming to this planet like shooting stars, have you?

Piccolo: I've seen six fall down from the sky before. Now I suggest you leave now before someone gets hurt.

Raditz: My! Someone's having a bad day.

He crossed his arms with a smirk.

Raditz: So I'm guessing you haven't touched any of the bright lights that came to this planet?

Piccolo: No, I haven't. Now get lost!

Raditz: Hehehehehe! You're quite stubborn, aren't you?

He activated his scouter and checked Piccolo's power level.

Raditz: Mmm! Three hundred and twenty two. Pretty big power level for someone who lives on this planet. So I can assume you're not from here. With that kind of power you've got, I can tell you can't even lay a scratch on me.

Piccolo was getting enraged.

Piccolo: Now listen. I am in no mood to start a fight.

Raditz: But I, on the other hand, do. So feel free to show me the full force of your power.

Piccolo clenched his fists in anger and gritted his teeth.

Piccolo: (Thought) Urgh! Alright! If he wants my full power, then I'll just have to give it to him.

Piccolo gathered his energy in his right arm and blasted Raditz with a powerful yellow ki blast, which caused an explosion.

Piccolo: Heh! Hm?

When the smoke cleared, Raditz was just standing there without a scratch.

Raditz: Heheheheheheh! That's really all you've got? That failed attempt to kill me just cost you your very life.

Piccolo just stood there with a shocking look on his face.

Raditz: Now allow me to demonstrate a more effective attack.

Piccolo: Huh... ugh!?

Raditz: It's one of my most powerful techniques. I'd look scared too if I were you.

He raised the palm of his right hand.

Raditz: And I'm so glad I'm not.

His scouter activated on its own.

Raditz: Ah! Well, it's your lucky day!

Piccolo was still in shock.

Raditz: But don't try to cross paths with me like I just did, or else I won't spare your life next time.

He flew high in the air to find the source of the new power level.

Raditz: Well, it seems I've found the new Saiyans locations. Their Saiyan power levels must've been released. Wonder where the strongest one is.

He pushed the button on his scouter twice to find out where the strongest one lives.

Raditz: Hmmm! Thorndyke mansion. Station Square. So that's where you are.

An idea came to his mind.

Raditz: (Thought) Alright, here's the plan. I'll 'persuade' five of them to go to Station Square. Then, I'll visit the strongest one and tell him that the other five are on their way to him. Before he tells the others to come to me, I suppose I'll give them the chance to know one another before I recruit them. That should save me from gathering them all one by one. The only question is, "who's the closest?"

He pushed the button on his scouter to find out who's the closest. He looked around and found two.

Raditz: Ah! It appears two power levels are together at once. And their coming from over there.

He charged his aura.

Raditz: This should be fun.

And with that, he flew off at full speed in the direction of the two power levels he found.

Piccolo fell to his hands and knees, breathing hard.

Piccolo: I-I don't believe it. I put everything I had into that blast, and he didn't even flinched. Not even a little bit. This guy could be a problem, possibly for the entire planet.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ben and Gwen's room at the Bellwood Hospital, both cousins were still out cold in their beds. Also in their room was there Grandpa Max, who at this point is asleep... and snoring very loudly. Back to Ben and Gwen, they both held their bed covers tight.

Ben and Gwen: Agh... Grrr... Grr...

Just like a week ago, their heads were moving left and right like they were having nightmares. Only this time, they actually were having nightmares. They both were dreaming about Prince Vegeta, Caulifla, and Kale. In their dreams, Vegeta, Caulifla, and Kale have just entered Frieza's personal room in his spaceship with Zarbon and Dodoria standing by the entrance. Frieza didn't bother to turn around. He just knew who it was as he continued to watch Planet Vegeta throughout his window.

Frieza: Ah, the great Prince Vegeta! And his cute little playmates, Caulifla and Kale.

Kale was so frightened and shy, she hid herself behind Caulifla.

Frieza: To what business do you wish to discuss with me?

Vegeta: I'm bored. The Saibamen on this spacecraft are nothing but useless weaklings.

He held up a fist close to his chest.

Vegeta: So I demand a real challenge.

Caulifla hesitated a bit to speak.

Caulifla: And... And me too, Lord Frieza.

Kale stayed hidden while Frieza gave a smirk.

Frieza: Hmhmhmhm! I expected nothing less from you. In fact, you are right on time for the challenge that awaits you.

Vegeta and Caulifla: Huh?

Caulifla: What do you mean?

Frieza: My troops have just reported a powerful intruder on the far side of your planet. He's not as strong as I am, but he can prove quite a challenge for you. You are to go there and deal with him immediately.

The Prince held up both fists with a smirk.

Vegeta: Aaahh yes! Perfect! Finally, a real challenge to improve my Saiyan abilities even more.

The two Saiyans bowed.

Vegeta and Caulifla: Thank you, Lord Frieza.

The three Saiyans began taking their leave until Vegeta stopped for a moment.

Vegeta: Forgive me for asking my Lord, but.. are you sure this intruder is very powerful as you say?

Frieza: Hmhmhmhmhm! Indeed I am, Vegeta. I can promise you. Your approaching challenge is to 'die' for.

Vegeta: Heh. Thanks again, Lord Frieza.

The Prince headed out as the door closed behind him. After the camera pans to Frieza's face, he showed a huge grin. On the very other side of the planet, Kid Prince Vegeta, Caulifla, and Kale were walking around, trying to find the intruder. Vegeta was taking the lead while Caulifla was walking with her hands behind her head and a smile on her face.

Vegeta: Caulifla! Do yourself a favor and stay out of my way. I don't want anything to interfere with my challenge.

Caulifla: Hey, whatever you say, kid. I kinda like watching you in action anyway.

Vegeta: Heh! I don't need any flattery support to win fights. My strength is all I need.

Kale was walking behind them, looking all timid and shy.

Vegeta: That goes for you too, Kale.

She jumped in shock once Vegeta said her name.

Vegeta: You stay out of my way as well. The upcoming battle is mine alone.

Kale: Y-yes Vegeta.

They kept walking for almost half an hour and were losing their patience.

Caulifla: Grrr. This is taking forever, Vegeta. My patience is growing thin.

Vegeta: Imagine how I feel. Either I smell a setup, or this powerful fighter decided to run and hide like a coward.

They stopped for a moment when the ground started to shake.

Vegeta: Huh?! Caulifla, what is happening here?

Caulifla: I-I'm not sure, Prince Vegeta.

Kale got behind Caulifla and held onto her.

Kale: I-I'm.. so scared.

Moments later, lava spew upwards from the ground under the three Saiyans.

Vegeta, Caulifla, and Kale: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGHH!

The next shot shows Planet Vegeta exploding before Ben and Gwen sat up from their beds, panting and sweating. Ben felt his forehead whereas Gwen felt her heart beating. Ben looked to his left, Gwen looked to her right, and they saw each other breathing heavily.

Gwen: Ben? (Pant)

Ben: Gwen. (Pant) You don't think... (Pant) ...that we... (Pant)

Gwen: Had the same dream? (Pant) I... don't think so.

Grandpa Max stopped snoring and rubbed his eyes. He slowly opened them and saw his grandchildren getting out their beds. Seeing the sight of them made him stood up from his chair with a smile on his face.

Max: Hey, you're awake!

Ben and Gwen: Huh? Grandpa!

They ran to their gramps and they all had one big happy family hug.

Max: You don't know how happy I am to see my two favorite grandkids alive and well.

Ben: It's good to be back, Grandpa.

Moments after having another family hug and checking out of the hospital, the trio exited the building and were walking their way towards the Rust Bucket.

Ben: Sorry, Grandpa. We just can't seem to remember a thing.

Gwen: Yeah, it's all just nothing but a big blurr to us.

Some sort of tingling sensation was happening inside the two cousins.

Ben and Gwen: HAAAUUGH!

Gwen felt her heart beating and Ben felt his head like he was having a pounding headache.

Max: Ben! Gwen! Are you kids all right?

Ben: I... I don't know, Grandpa. It's like... I can sense something nearby.

Max: You said you 'sense' something?

Ben: Well, yeah.

Gwen: I think I sense it too, Ben. And I'm getting the feeling it might be bad news.

Raditz: Hehe! You have no idea how right you truly are, little girl.

The three looked forward and had a good long look at the menacing Saiyan standing in their path with his arms crossed.

Raditz: The bad news you're looking for is right here.

Max had sweat on his face and backed away a little bit.

Max: (Thought) Oh no! That armor. That scouter! He couldn't be a... a-

Ben: Hey! You better get out of our way if you know what's good for ya.

Raditz: Hmph! And if I were...

He opened his eyes.

Raditz: ...to refuse? Hm?

The Saiyan noticed the watch on Ben's left wrist.

Raditz: (Thought) Impossible! That watch on that kid's arm! It couldn't be... no wait... it is. Unbelievable!

The Saiyan pointed his finger at Ben.

Raditz: You there. Boy.

Ben: Huh?

Ben pointed to his face.

Ben: You mean, me?

Raditz: No, the old man. Yes you, you idiot.

He continued to point fingers at Ben.

Raditz: How could an insolent child like you be in possession of the Omnitrix?

Ben, Gwen, and Max gasped in shock.

Ben: Wait, you know about the Omnitrix?

Raditz: Well if I hadn't, I wouldn't be asking you now would I? But enough about that, you might as well surrender yourselves to me right now.

Ben: Oh yeah?

He turned his watch a few times, pushed the button, and transformed. During his transformation, he grew about twelve feet, muscles, two extra arms, developed red skin, two extra eyes, black pants, fingerless gloves, and has the Omnitrix symbol on his upper left shoulder. He was transformed into Four Arms. After the transformation occured, Four Arms got into a battle stance and began staring down the Saiyan.

Raditz: Ah! A Tetramand. Hmhmhmhmhmhm! Don't make me laugh. It doesn't really matter what alien you transform into. It still won't be enough.

Four Arms: Heh. Wanna bet?

He ran towards the Saiyan.

Four Arms: You know what they say.

He jumped through the air and then was heading straight for Raditz.

Four Arms: It's clobberin' time.

When the two collided, Ben left himself wide open, giving Raditz the opportunity to elbow Four Arms in the gut.

Four Arms: GAAAAUUUGHH!

Gwen: (Gasp)

Max: (Thought) This is bad. We're all done for.

Four Arms: Gagh! Okay... I lose the bet.

Raditz: Hmph!

Raditz kicked Four Arms in the air and fired a powerful energy blast at him. Unfortunately for Ben, the blast hit him, causing a cloud of smoke in the air.

Gwen: BEN! NO!

Four Arms started falling to the ground. Gwen and Max watch in horror as Four Arms fell and fell to the ground hard behind them. Soon enough, the watch began blinking red. And in a huge red flash of light, he transformed back into Ben again. When he did, Ben's clothes revealed to be torn a bit and he had scratches and scars all over his body.

Ben: Ugh... Oh!

His grandpa ran to him as Gwen stayed behind looking shocked. Max got down to his knees and held Ben's head.

Max: Ben, are you okay?

Ben: Sorry... Grandpa! This... guy's... too... strong!

The next second, Ben became unconscious.

Raditz: That's too bad kid. You should've made this easier on yourself and surrendered to me. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gwen clenched her fists, gritted her teeth, and turned her attention to Raditz.

Gwen: Hey jerk.

Raditz: Hm?

Gwen: Nobody, and I mean nobody, hurts.. my.. cousin.. BUT.. ME.

Her eyes were glowing blue and her fists were glowing pink.

Max: Gwen, wait. You can't beat him.

Gwen: Skadiggeteth METALARKA!

Using her magic, she lifted up a city bus in the air and dropped it onto Raditz. Gwen was breathing heavily to calm down and the glowing in her eyes have stopped after attacking the Saiyan. Raditz, unfortunately, used the Explosive Wave technique to not only free himself but to cause a huge bright white light, blinding Gwen and Max.

Gwen: I can't.. see. Agh!

When she got back her vision, all the vehicles beside Raditz were destroyed. His technique even caused flaming fires all over the place. Gwen watched in horror when she saw that her attack didn't lay a scratch on him.

Raditz: Now... I'm mad.

He began walking slowly to Gwen, causing her to back away all frightened. Raditz even managed to walk through the flames with no problems. Gwen stopped and placed both her hands in front of her.

Gwen: Appendage-A REGORIA!

Beams came out her hands and were heading straight for Raditz. The beams formed into hands and were about to hold the Saiyan in their clutches before Raditz charged his energy aura. When the hand-shaped beams touched the aura, they disappeared before Raditz's aura did.

Gwen: Oh no! Uh... Thanatis Icatis EXODUS!

Her spell formed a tornado which was heading straight for Raditz. He stopped walking, crossed his arms, and allowed himself to get carried away by the tornado. As soon as the tornado blew the Saiyan high in the air, Raditz held up his right hand and formed a pink energy sphere.

Raditz: FEEL MY SATURDAY CRUSH!

He fired his energy sphere and Gwen saw the attack coming to her.

Gwen: (Gasp)

She got hit and was sent flying backwards.

Gwen: AAAAAAUUUGGHH!

She became unconscious after she landed next to her cousin. After the tornado was no more, Raditz flew down to the ground where Ben and Gwen were and he saw that they were flinching after all the heavy damage they've taken.

Raditz: A few more years of training, and these two could actually prove a worthy challenge.

Max: HEY!

Raditz turned around and saw Max holding up a big ray gun equipped to the RV.

Max: Stay away from my Grandchildren.

Using his ray gun, Max fired a light blue beam at the Saiyan. As it was heading straight for him, Raditz kept a straight face and took the beam head on without even flinching. A cloud of smoke occurred once the beam hit Raditz. Max lowered his weapon and took a good long look at the smoke to see if the Saiyan was down. Unfortunately, coming out of the smoke was a yellow energy blast which was heading straight for Max. His eyes widened as Max shielded himself with his weapon. The impact not only destroyed Max's weapon, but it caused Max to collapse onto the ground. The fall to the ground had fractured Max's right knee. With bits of sweat on his face and his injured knee bothering him, Max barely watched the smoke clear and Raditz walking towards him. Max tried to get up and escape, but he only had enough energy to sit up and rest his back against the RV. Raditz stopped walking and was staring down the old man.

Raditz: I'll admit, that was quite a brave but foolish tactic you just pulled. And for that, I'll make sure you perish with honor.

The Saiyan raised the palm of his hand towards Max. Max wasn't scared. He just kept a serious expression as a yellow ball of ki began to form in Raditz's hand. It grew bigger and bigger before Max decided to speak.

Max: You're a Saiyan, aren't you?

Raditz was shocked by that statement.

Raditz: What did you say?

He placed his hand down as the energy in his hand disappeared.

Raditz: Hmm! It's hard to believe that a simple earthling could know about the Saiyan Race. So I can only assume you're one of those plumbers I've heard so much about.

Max: 'Retired' plumber actually. Just what is it that you want?

The Saiyan folded his arms.

Raditz: Hmph! Just a simple favor, that's all. So I'll make this as brief as I can. You see, there are four other earthlings on this planet who possess greater powers like those brats over there. You are to take those two to a place called the Thorndyke Mansion, which is located in a town known as Station Square.

Max: And what do I do after that?

Raditz: Just leave the rest to me.

He began to float into the air by a few inches.

Raditz: You'd be wise to do as I say if you care for this planet. Otherwise, this could happen sooner than expected.

He flew higher in the air and used his "Weekly Special" move to rapidly fire a barrage of energy blasts all over the entire city.

Raditz: HAHAHAHAHAHA! FEEL MY WRATH YOU FOOLISH MORTALS!

His blasts destroyed buildings, vehicles, and countless lives of innocent screaming people. All that Max could do was watch in horror before Raditz finally stopped and flew away with an evil laugh. With his knee still injured, Max weakly got back on his feet and stared at the sky above before looking at his unconscious grandchildren and sighed.

Max: (Thought) I'm sorry you guys. But I'm afraid it's over for all of us.

* * *

In Dora's bedroom, Dora was sleeping peacefully until she heard echoes of voices in her head.

Saiyan #1: No. Stay back! We'll do anythi- ACK!

A loud and brutal punch was heard.

Dora: Agh... Grr...

Dora moved her head left and right like she was having a nightmare.

Dodoria: Seconds?

Saiyan #2: Just.. just give us some more time to- AAAAUUUGHH!

Another loud punch was heard.

Dora: AGH...

She had a good grip on her bed sheets.

Saiyan #3: Please spare us. Give us another chance.

Dodoria: Hmm.. I think not.

While another brutal attack occurred, Dora began breathing heavily to stay calm as she was still having a dream.

Dodoria: And then there was one puny Saiyan left.

Kale: No, wait! I-

In Dora's dream, Kale was shown being thrown against a wall. After falling onto her stomach, she slowly opened her eyes and whimpered over seeing the dead bodies of her comrades. Her whining stopped once Dodoria took one huge step towards Kale.

Dodoria: Hehehehehe! It's a shame it has to end this way Kale.

Kale weakly moved until she got up to her knees.

Dodoria: But the Frieza Force has no room for pathetic weaklings such as yourself.

Zarbon had his arms folded, eyes closed, and leaned his back against the wall, waiting for Dodoria to be finished.

Dodoria: Heh. Goodbye.

Dodoria launched a punch with his right fist towards Kale, but to his surprise, Kale caught the punch with her bare right hand.

Dodoria: Huh?

Kale: Rgh... Grrr... Grrrrr!

Zarbon's scouter showed Kale's power level increasing.

Zarbon: Hm?

While her power was growing, Kale's eyes revealed to be white out. And not only that, but her muscles doubled in size and her hair suddenly spiked up.

Dodoria: Ah! What the?

Kale got up on two feet, pulled Dodoria close to her, and elbowed him in the gut.

Dodoria: GAAAUUUGH! Uuuggh!

Zarbon's eyes widened by that source of action by Kale. Kale lifted up her left leg and kicked Dodoria into the air, sending him flying across Zarbon and then onto the floor.

Zarbon: Hmmm! Not bad!

Kale began breathing heavily as Dodoria started getting up.

Dodoria: Why you...

He got up to one knee.

Dodoria: ...dirty little-

Frieza: That's enough, Dodoria!

The pink warrior turned his head and saw Frieza passing by him in his hoverchair.

Dodoria: L-Lord Frieza!

Zarbon bowed before his master passed by him.

Zarbon: My lord.

Kale shook in fear while watching Frieza hovering towards her. As Frieza was closing in, Kale reverted back to normal. Kale continued to shake as Frieza stopped his hoverchair and stared at Kale with a very stern look.

Dodoria: Lord Frieza, I-I was just-

Frieza: Losing to a Saiyan, who you call pathetic and weak is what you were doing. If that's the case, then I suppose that makes you weaker.

Dodoria: Huh... ugh... but.. I...

Frieza: Hmmm! Kale, is it?

Kale, still in fear, shook her head yes. After that, Frieza smirked.

Frieza: Ha! I have to say, that was quite the performance you put on against my Henchman.

Kale: Uh... I... Um...

Frieza: Hmhmhmhm! And for that, I'd like to partner you up with Caulifla and the Prince himself. You are now officially promoted to the elites.

Zarbon: Hmm?!

Dodoria: UGH... But...

Frieza's hoverchair turned around.

Frieza: Come Kale. We have much to discuss.

Kale: Um, y-yes Lord Frieza.

And with that, Kale followed Frieza while watching the dead bodies of her comrades.

Zarbon: Sir.

Zarbon saluted Frieza as he and Kale passed by him. And after passing by Dodoria, Frieza stopped his hoverchair as Dodoria got up to his feet.

Frieza: And Dodoria?

Dodoria slowly turned his head around.

Frieza: If you want to stay by my side, I suggest you do not underestimate your opponents. Or better yet, get stronger if you wish to call yourself a warrior. Is that clear?

Dodoria: Y-yes my Lord! I promise. It won't happen again.

Frieza smirked.

Frieza: Good. 'Cause if you so happen to break that promise, you'll be placed into the unemployment line in Hell.

He slightly turned his head around.

Frieza: You understand, don't you?

Dodoria flinched a lot.

Dodoria: O-Of course, Lord Frieza! I understand.

Frieza: Hmph! Come along, Kale!

After that was over, Kale continued to timidly follow Frieza.

Kale: (Thought) I really hope I don't end up like my friends.

Back in the real world, Dora slowly opened her eyes and awoke from her dream. She sat up, closed her eyes, and yawned. After opening her eyes, she looked around her room and noticed that she was all alone. She got out of bed and began rubbing her eyes.

Dora: What.. happened?

After she finished rubbing her eyes, she looked around some more before taking a look out her window.

Dora: (Gasp)

She slowly walked towards her window, opened it, and looked horrified once she saw the destruction of the entire rainforest.

Dora: Oh no! The rainforest!

In the living room, everybody was quiet. Dora's mom and dad sat next to each other on the couch with their eyes closed and heads down. In the middle of the room, Guillermo and Isabella were under a sheet hugging each other, and were shaking in fear. As for Boots, he sat in the corner with his eyes clenched shut and his head buried in his knees. After a moment, he wiped his tears off his face and got up to go check on Dora. When he opened the door, his eyes widened once he noticed that Dora's bed was a bit messy and Dora's window was open. After this, he ran back into the living room to tell everybody.

Boots: Dora's gone!

A loop of "Serious Suspense" started playing in the background as Dora began strolling down the path of the rainforest. The sun was setting, the sky was orange, it got windy, but the entire rainforest was ruined. Dora held her hands over her heart with a worried look as she saw the whole entire rainforest on fire. Most of the trees were broken down. The top of the rest of the trees and all the bushes were on fire. She continued to stroll down the path with bits of tears in the corner of her eyes. As she was still going, she glanced to her left side and found some red feathers on the ground. Dora looked sad and horrified when she recognized that the feathers belonged to the Big Red Chicken. She looked to her right side and recognized some blue feathers and a blue mask belonging to Baby Blue Bird and Swiper the Fox. She stopped walking with a blank expression with tears starting to form in her eyes as her hair was being blown by the wind.

Dora: (Thought) No. How can this be? How could 'all' of this happen? Could all of my friends be... gone?

She snapped out of it when she saw something on the ground up ahead. She ran towards it and as she got closer, she recognized the object.

Dora: (Gasp)

She stopped running, fell to her knees, and slowly picked up the object in her right hand. It was revealed to be a necklace with a bead shaped like the sun. The tears in Dora's eyes were beginning to become bigger.

Dora: N-No!

In a flashback which took place years ago, Dora's cousin Daisy was placing the necklace around her neck.

Daisy: Dora, this necklace means a lot to me. And someday, I wanna give it to you.

After the flashback, Dora held the necklace close to her heart and placed her head down in sadness whereas her hair shadow was covering her eyes. The next second, her tears were falling down from her face.

Boots: DORA!

Dora: Huh?

Dora opened her eyes, turned around and saw her family and Boots running towards her. When Dora and Boots meet, they hugged whereas Dora continued to sob.

Dora: Everybody's gone. Aren't they?

Dora's dad took a deep breath.

Cole: I'm sorry, Dora. But yes.

Elena: I'm afraid they are.

Dora and Boots stopped hugging.

Boots: It's true, Dora. They're all gone. Backpack, Map, Benny, Isa, Tico, Abuela. All of them.

Dora held up Daisy's necklace.

Dora: Even.. Daisy.

The twins held on to their parents legs to cry.

Dora: Who could've done such a thing?

The music stopped once the family moment was 'interrupted'.

Raditz: I believe that would be me.

The Marquez family and Boots looked in shock when they saw Raditz behind Dora with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Raditz: Hmhmhmhmhm! All those pesky creatures were really annoying to me.

He looked up into the sky.

Raditz: I know it seems like a real shame, but all good things must come to an end sooner or later. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dora's parents and siblings ran to her and Boots and they all held each other in fear. Raditz stared at the bunch and unfolded his arms with a smirk.

Raditz: Hmhmhmhmhm! Listen up, girl. There's a place called the Thorndyke Mansion and it's located in Station Square. I expect you to be there.

The Saiyan turned around.

Raditz: Because if you don't, I'll make sure this entire planet shares the same fate as all of your pathetic friends.

He floated about 20 feet into the air and looked down over his right shoulder.

Raditz: Oh! And in case you're wondering who I am, my name is Raditz.

He charged his ki and flew off into the sky.

Isabella: I'm.. scared.

Boots: What are we gonna do?

Dora: We have to do what he says.

She walked up ahead about two yards as her family looked at her.

Dora: Because if we don't...

Dora placed her cousin's necklace around her neck with her hair shadow covering her eyes again.

Dora: ...the whole planet suffers.

After she finished putting on the necklace, the camera zooms in on Dora's face as her hair uncovered her eyes. At that very moment, her eyes revealed to be glowing pink.

Dora: (Thought) And if I see him again, he's going down.

* * *

That sunset evening in New Jersey, Diana and Chrissy were sitting alone quietly at the hospital's waiting room. They were worried about Caitlin. Chrissy had her eyes shut and arms crossed. Diana just sat there watching the double doors with a worried look.

Diana: (Sigh)

A Nurse came out the double sided doors and the two girls quickly got out their seats with worried looks.

Diana: How is she, Doctor?

Nurse: Well, good news is she's out of her coma.

Chrissy: Phew. That's a relief.

Nurse: But, she going to need at least two more days of rest before she leaves. You're friend's in good hands here.

Diana: That's understandable. Just so long as she's okay.

Diana and Chrissy exited the hospital and started walking to Chrissy's car.

Chrissy: I'm so glad she's gonna be okay.

Diana: Yep! I knew she was gonna be- oof!

The girls fell to the ground after accidentally bumping into... the Saiyan.

Chrissy: Hey dude, why don't you watch where you're going?

Diana: Uh-uh, ehehe, sorry about that, sir. Um, can we like help you or anything?

Raditz: Yes. You girls wouldn't happen to know someone being hit by some shooting star have you?

Diana: You mean Caitlin? You saw it happen too?

Raditz: Of course I did. Now tell me where I can find her.

After hearing how sinister that sentence sounded, the girls knew he wasn't a good guy.

Diana: Um, well-

Chrissy: Hey creepo, we're not interested in telling you exactly where our friend is. And we're certainly not interested in talking to the likes of you, dude. Sooo later bub.

And with that, Chrissy grabbed Diana arm and stomped away.

Diana: Sorry mister.

Looking back, Raditz had a sinister glare at the two girls.

Chrissy: What a creep! That guy must've been- off!

They bumped into Raditz again.

Diana: Hey, how did you-

Raditz: So you're really not going to tell me?

Chrissy: Uh, no.

Raditz gave a smirk.

Raditz: Hmph! Hmhmhmhm! Alright, ladies. Perhaps we've got off on the wrong foot. Let me make it up to you by showing you two lovely ladies a magic trick.

Chrissy: Ugh! Magic? You really think magic's gonna cheer us up?

Diana: Come on, Chrissy. It might be fun. Is it an awesome trick?

Raditz: Ah yes. I insist you'll love it. It's one of my 'special' magic tricks. I call it a Shining Friday.

He raised his right hand and some purple static appeared in his hand. The two girls were fascinated.

Chrissy: Ohhh! Sweet trick!

Diana: It's... pretty!

Raditz: I'm glad you've enjoyed it. Now here comes the finale.

Raditz jumped high in the air.

Raditz: SAY GOODBYE!

He fired his energy ball at them.

Diana and Chrissy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

In Caitlin's room, she was having a dream. In her dream, Gine was in bed holding her newborn baby boy in her arms. He was wrapped in a blanket and was sleeping peacefully.

Gine: He's so beautiful.

Malaka: In my opinion, with that hairstyle, he looks just like his father.

Gine glanced over to Planthorr.

Gine: Speaking of which, where is Bardock?

Planthorr: Oh! (Clears throat) I'm sorry to disappoint you Gine, but under Frieza's orders, he and his crew left for Planet Kanassa.

Gine just smiled instead of being sad.

Gine: That's okay.

She looked at her baby with a little smile.

Gine: What matters is that I'm so happy.

Planthorr: And so are we. And if you don't mind me asking, what do you wish to name him?

She held her baby closer to her.

Gine: Kakarot!

Malaka: Ah! A fine name.

Planthorr: Great choice, Gine. Kakarot it is.

The next shot shows Gine outside, watching Bardocks battle in space. She saw Frieza's Supernova heading towards the planet.

Gine: Bardock.

She put her head down in sadness and released a tear. And then the next second, Planet Vegeta exploded. When it did, Caitlin sat up from her bed and panted to catch her breath. She looked around her room and saw nobody there.

Caitlin: (Thought) Where am I? And what happened?

She slowly sat up in her bed wondering about that dream she had.

Caitlin: I gotta find Diana and Chrissy.

She took off the bandages around her arms and head. Afterwards, she climbed out of bed and exited the room. She walked down the hallway and noticed it was too quiet.

Caitlin: (Thought) Where is everybody?

She made it to the elevator, went inside, and went down to the first floor. She was riding down the elevator with her arms crossed.

Caitlin: (Thought) This is getting weird. Maybe Chrissy and Diana know what happened.

Once the elevator opened, she was surprised to see that the entire first floor was a disaster.

Caitlin: (Gasp)

The entire first floor was like in ruins. Front desks on fire, smoke in the air, sprinklers on the ceiling tried to put out the fires. Not only that, a bunch of Doctors and Nurses laid on the floor with blood on them. They were also beaten and bruised. None of them were alive anymore. Caitlin, with tears in her eyes, ran to the exit of the building.

Caitlin: (Thought) I gotta get outta here.

Once she got outside, it was raining down from the night sky. The entire parking lot was ruined. Cars broken and upside down, huge fires everywhere, more smoke in the air, and...

Caitlin: Oh no.

She spotted Chrissy and Diana's bodies about six yards away. She ran up towards them and found them beaten and bruised.

Caitlin: DIANA! CHRISSY!

Caitlin kneeled down before the two girls slowly opened their eyes to see her.

Diana: Cait..lin.

Chrissy: (Smile) Heh. Glad y-your... awake. (Cough)

Caitlin: What happened? Who did this?

Diana: It was horrible. It was... some guy... with long hair.

Chrissy: He said he'd... show us a magic trick, but... he lied to us.

Diana: He said he's... after... you.

Caitlin: (Gasp) But why me?

Diana: My guess... it had something to do with that... thing that hit you... from the sky. You have to run... while you still can.

They slowly reached for Caitlin's hand.

Diana: Goodbye Caitlin.

Chrissy: You've been... a real pal.

Their eyes slowly closed and just like that, they were gone. Caitlin then wrapped her arms around her friends' lifeless bodies, sobbing into their shoulders. Behind her was Raditz, clapping his hands slowly.

Raditz: Well well. Glad that show's over.

Caitlin turned around with tears in her eyes and saw Raditz standing their with his arms crossed.

Raditz: I never was quite a fan of chick flicks anyway, but that was quite a show.

Caitlin stood up in anger shaking her fists.

Caitlin: You monster. What did you do to them?

Raditz: Oh, I just put those foolish girls down for an 'eternal' nap. HmhmhmHAHAHAHAHAHA!

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. There was also a dark aura surrounding her body and her eyes were glowing yellow.

Caitlin: You won't get away with this.

Raditz' scouter went off. Caitlin's power was rising little by little. So, he acted fast.

Raditz: I disagree.

He afterimaged in front of the girl and grabbed her by the neck.

Caitlin: AUUGH!

She struggled gasping for air as a swat team arrived on the scene. Swat vehicles surrounding the parking lot, sirens going off, helicopters in the air, and soldiers pointing their guns at Raditz. The Chief of the team talk to Raditz through a blowhorn.

Chief: Freeze. Sir, you're completely surrounded. Put the girl down and put your hands in the air.

Raditz: Listen to me closely girl.

Caitlin looked at Raditz with an angry look.

Raditz: There are five other kids on this planet that have the same power as you.

Caitlin: Power?

Chief: I'm offering you a second warning.

Caitlin: What do you mean?

Raditz: I don't have time to explain that. But listen to this. You are going to meet them at the Thorndyke Mansion at Station Square. If you don't do as I say, I'll destroy this planet. Got it?

Caitlin thought about it for a second and nodded in agreement.

Raditz: Good.

He let go of her and she got to the ground breathing in air.

Chief: Good. Now I want you to step away from-

Raditz flew up into the air.

Chief: HEY!

Raditz stopped in the air.

Raditz: SAY GOODBYE!

He sent barrages of ki blasts all over the swat team while Caitlin took cover by Diana and Chrissy feeling safe. The vehicles were destroyed, the fires were bigger, and the entire team were killed. Even the helicopters felt his wrath. When the 'fireworks' stopped, Raditz slowly descended down to where Caitlin was.

Raditz: Be there or else.

Caitlin just gave him a serious look before Raditz charged up his ki and shot off into the air. Caitlin stood up looking into the sky with determination before seeing her friends with a sad look.

Caitlin: It didn't have to be this way. You two didn't deserve to die. I promise you guys. I won't let this guy get away.

She clenched her fists in anger and tears came out her eyes.

Caitlin: HE'S GONNA PAY FOR THIS.

* * *

While Jake and Sasha were sitting in the waiting room, Yuso was in his hospital room having a nightmare as he hears voices in his head.

Yuso: Grrr... GAH...

Bardock: Frieza!

Yuso: AGH...

Bardock: I'm coming for you...

Yuso: ACK...

Bardock: ...you murderous self-serving traitor! It's over!

Frieza Soldiers: ALL HAIL, LORD FRIEZA!

Yuso's dream was Bardock and Frieza's encounter in space.

Bardock: Hehehe! No way. You lived long enough. Actually it's been too long for my taste.

Frieza prepared a Supernova with the tip of his index finger.

Bardock: FRIEZA, LISTEN UP! WE QUIT. ALL OF US. GOT IT? WE DON'T WORK FOR YOU ANYMORE. WE'RE FREE. YOU CAN FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK! OH YEAH! Hehehehe! THERE'S ONE LAST THING.

He prepared his Final Spirit Cannon in his right hand. Bardock raised his palm and was ready to fire.

Bardock: YOU LOSE!

He fired his Final Spirit Cannon blast towards Frieza.

Frieza: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!

Frieza's Supernova Death Ball grew so big that Bardock's blast was absorbed into it.

Bardock: Huh? NO WAY!

The yellowish-orange colored Supernova grew even more bigger. Possibly more bigger than Frieza's ship. All Bardock and the Frieza Soldiers could do is watch in awe. Frieza laughed as he fired his Supernova Death ball towards Bardock and his soldiers.

Bardock: AAAAAAUUUUUGGGHH!

Bardock was low on energy, he couldn't escape. So he got himself caught in the blast and his armor broke apart.

Bardock: No.. I.. have.. failed! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

After Bardock, the Supernova headed towards Planet Vegeta. Lava spew upwards from underground everywhere, killing every single person on it. And then all of a sudden, Planet Vegeta exploded. The last bit of the planet exploded in a huge flash of light, which caused Yuso to sit up and wake up from his horrible nightmare.

Yuso: (Pant) (Pant) (Pant) (Pant) (Pant)

He felt his head and closed his eyes while still trying to catch his breath.

Yuso: (Thought) What the Hell just happened to me? And what was with that crazy dream I've had?

A nurse opened the door to the waiting room.

Nurse: Jake and.. Sasha?

The two twins stood up from their seats.

Nurse: Look who's here to see you.

Stepping into the waiting room was their friend. The twins were getting excited to see him.

Yuso: (Smile) Hey! What's up guys? Missed me?

Jake: Ah! You're really-

Sasha: YUSO!

Jake got interrupted by his sister, who was running towards Yuso and giving him a huge hug. The cheeks on their faces bloomed with redness by the affection.

Sasha: You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Yuso.

Yuso: W-Well, I guess that answers my question then.

They pulled away a little but still held each other.

Yuso: I missed you, Sasha.

Sasha: I missed you too, Yuso.

They gazed into each other's eyes until the moment was cut short by a slight cough from Jake, who was coming over.

Jake: Um, helloooo, did you forget me?

Yuso: Oh!

Yuso and Sasha giggled as they pulled away completely. After that, Yuso and Jake hi-fived.

Jake: Glad you're back, dude.

Yuso: Thanks.

That night after checking out of the Hospital, Yuso, Jake, and Sasha were skateboarding down their street to their house.

Yuso: I've been out for that long?

Sasha: Yeah! We thought you were a goner for sure.

Jake: (Clears Throat) We?

Sasha's cheeks turned red and she slightly turned away from her brother and Yuso.

Sasha: Well... maybe one of us.

Yuso was struck by some sort of tingling sensation within him.

Yuso: AAAAUUUGHHH!

They stopped and Yuso felt his head like he was having a headache.

Jake: Yuso!

Sasha: Are you okay?

Yuso: Grrr! Something's... wrong. It's like.. I can feel this.. incredible power coming towards us.

Sasha: What?!

Jake: Aw come on. You're just joshin' us, right?

Yuso: I.. I don't think so, Jake. (Gasp)

He turned around and then suddenly, a white energy blast was coming down from the sky.

Yuso: LOOK OUT!

It was too late. The impact was so strong, it sent Yuso flying right off his board.

Yuso: AAAAAAAUUUUUGGHH!

He landed on the ground pretty hard, flat on his stomach.

Yuso: Ugh... agh!

He got up to his hands and knees and looked around. He gasped in shock to see the entire street destroyed. All of the houses on the street were completely annihilated, and on fire. He looked around some more to see Jake and Sasha laying on the ground together.

Yuso: (Gasp)

He got up and ran towards his friends, who revealed to have scars and bruises all over them, and their clothes were torn a bit. Yuso kneeled down to shake their bodies with tears forming in his eyes.

Yuso: Jake! Sasha! Come on! Get up! You guys have to be okay! You're all the family I have left.

He checked their pulses but got nothing. His friends were gone. Tears started falling down from Yuso's face as he stood up to his feet.

Yuso: No! They're...

He clenched his eyes shut with tears falling out and clenched his fists in anger.

Yuso: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Raditz: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuso turned around in anger and saw Raditz walking through a blaze of fire.

Raditz: Heh. It's a real shame that they 'died' so soon. HmhmhmHAHAHAHAHA!

Yuso: Why you... YOU...

Yuso got so angry for what Raditz did, his energy rose up, causing Raditz's scouter to activate.

Raditz: What in the-

Yuso didn't realize it, but he had a huge blue aura around his body, making the ground shake. His eyes were also glowing red. And just like that, he charged at Raditz with a fist up.

Yuso: YOU MONSTEEEERRR!

Unfortunately for Yuso, Raditz caught his fist to Yuso's surprise.

Yuso: WHAT THE?!

After he caught it, Raditz picked the helpless boy up by his fist.

Raditz: Nice try kid.

He sent a punch to Yuso's stomach, making him cough up blood.

Yuso: GGUAAAUUH!

Raditz then sent a roundhouse kick, sending Yuso to the end of the street. After sliding on the ground with rocks a few times, he ended with his back against a fence. Yuso sat on his butt after sliding down the fence. While Raditz was slowly walking towards Yuso, three dogs from behind the fence started barking at Raditz and the big fires Raditz started.

Yuso: ~Uuuuuhh!~

Yuso opened his eyes and saw Raditz grabbing him by his shirt.

Raditz: Listen up, boy. Thorndyke Mansion. Station Square. Be there.

Yuso: A-a-and if I.. don't?

Raditz raised the palm of his hand and aimed it at the dogs behind the fence. He charged his energy and shot a massive energy blast; obliterating the dogs.

Yuso: (Gasp)

Raditz threw Yuso back onto the ground.

Raditz: Now be there or I'll make sure this whole planet dies at my hand.

He charged his aura and flew off into the night sky. Yuso weakly got back up on his feet with an angry look and tears. After a moment, he walked towards his friends and took a look at their bodies. For a split second, they were replaced with images of Bardock's friends, Tora and Fasha.

Yuso: Huh?

He looked all around to figure out what he just saw and then back to his friends. His fists were shaking as tears fell down and his hair was covering his eyes.

Yuso: For what you've did to my friends... you can count on it.

He held up his fist high in the air.

Yuso: YOU HEAR ME? I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN NEXT TIME WE MEET! I PROMISE YOU!

The Closing Theme played in the background.

Narrator: And that's it. In just one single day, the evil Saiyan Raditz managed to destroy countless lives, including innocent children.

The screen is split into five. The bottom left shows Dora, above her is unconscious Ben Tennyson, next to him is Caitlin, next to her is unconscious Gwen Tennyson, and under Gwen is angry Yuso.

Narrator: Are these special kids Earth's only hope in stopping this Saiyan's rampage of destruction?

The next shot shows Chris in his bed.

Narrator: And what about young Christopher Thorndyke? Will the evil Raditz destroy the lives of his loved ones? Find out... on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z.

The episode ends with an image of an evil laughing Raditz over an unconscious Chris.


	4. United Saiyans

"The Saga Continues (Alternate Variation)" played in the background.

Raditz's space pod came rushing down and crashed into Earth.

Narrator: Previously on Dragon Ball Z, a powerful threat was descending upon the planet Earth.

The space pod slowly opened before Raditz climbed out and revealed himself.

Narrator: An alien space pod fell from the skies, carrying aboard an unexpected and most unwelcome visitor. An evil Saiyan warrior named Raditz.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he quickly turned around and sensed Raditz flying towards him.

Narrator: The first powerful fighter to meet this mysterious invader face to face was a green-skinned creature named Piccolo. And the extent of the alien's power was revealed.

Piccolo: (Thought) Urgh! Alright! If he wants my full power, then I'll just have to give it to him.

Piccolo gathered his energy in his right arm and blasted Raditz with a powerful yellow ki blast, which caused an explosion.

Narrator: After one blast to the Saiyan, Piccolo's awesome energy attack had little effect.

Raditz: Heheheheheheh! That failed attempt to kill me just cost you your very life.

Piccolo fell to his hands and knees, breathing hard.

Narrator: Though powerless to defend himself against this foe, Piccolo's life was spared when the evil Raditz sped away to continue to search for the Saiyan Rays targets.

The Tennyson trio exited the Bellwood Hospital and then they encountered with Raditz.

Narrator: The first few targets were Ben and Gwen Tennyson.

Raditz: You might as well surrender yourselves to me right now.

The screen is split into three. From left to right, Max fired his ray gun, Gwen's magic lifted up a city bus, and Ben as Four Arms launched himself towards Raditz.

Narrator: Though they gave everything they had, the power of the Tennyson family just wasn't enough to stop this evil foe. Not even the power of the Omnitrix.

Raditz elbowed Four Arms in the gut.

Four Arms: GAAAAUUUGHH!

The next scene shows Dora strolling down the destroyed rainforest.

Narrator: The next unfortunate soul to meet this dastardly villain was Dora Marquez, a young explorer girl whose friends have paid the ultimate price.

With her head down in sadness and hair shadow covering her eyes, she held her cousin's necklace close to her with tears falling down from her face. The next scene shows Caitlin walking down the silent hospital hallway.

Narrator: And let's not forget about Caitlin Sanchez.

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. There was also a dark aura surrounding her body and her eyes were glowing yellow.

Narrator: A young girl with a promise she's made to her now lost friends.

Caitlin: You won't get away with this.

Raditz: I disagree.

Yuso charged at Raditz with a fist up.

Yuso: YOU MONSTEEEERRR!

Narrator: The last person on the check list for today was Yuso Raki.

Raditz caught Yuso's fist by surprise.

Narrator: A teenage orphan who stood almost a fighting chance against the evil Saiyan warrior.

Raditz then sent a roundhouse kick, sending Yuso to the end of the street. The screen gets split into five, showing the first five kids Raditz had encountered with.

Narrator: Is there any hope to stopping this evil menace?

The next shot shows Chris sleeping in bed.

Narrator: Will young Christopher Thorndyke lose those closest to him as well? Find out today.. on Dragon Ball Z.

An image of Raditz over Chris laughs evilly.

"United Saiyans"

* * *

Inside the Rust Bucket, Grandpa Max was driving the RV with a knee brace on his right knee. In the middle of the RV, Gwen sat down and looked out the window in sadness with bandages wrapped around her arms and two band-aids on her face. She witnessed the whole city of Bellwood in ruins. As for Ben... his head and arms were wrapped in bandages with three band-aids on his face. He sat in the back of the RV with his eyes closed, thinking about his humiliating defeat against the Saiyan. In his mind, he imagined his short battle with Raditz.

Four Arms: It's clobberin' time.

When the two collided, Ben left himself wide open, giving Raditz the opportunity to elbow Four Arms in the gut.

Four Arms: GAAAAUUUGHH!

Raditz: Hmph!

Raditz kicked Four Arms in the air and fired a powerful energy blast at him. Unfortunately for Ben, the blast hit him, causing a cloud of smoke in the air. Four Arms fell to the ground hard before the watch began blinking red. And in a huge red flash of light, he transformed back into Ben again.

Ben: Ugh... Oh!

Back to reality, Ben stood up and walked towards the middle of the RV with his eyes still closed. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as an image of Vegeta appeared next to him.

Ben and Vegeta: I.. can't believe this. How could I possibly lose to...

Ben and Vegeta raised their right fists.

Ben and Vegeta: TO SUCH A PIECE OF LOW CLASS SCUM?

They threw a punch at the refrigerator door, but it had no effect.

Gwen: (Sarcasm) Wow! You sure showed the fridge.

Ben turned around to face Gwen with his eyes open, which appeared to be glowing green. He kept his teeth gritted, fists clenched, and was breathing hard. The image of Vegeta next to Ben did the same thing. Gwen was so frightened, she backed herself closer to the window.

Gwen: Um... Ben? Are you.. feeling okay?

Vegeta's image disappeared into Ben as Ben felt his head with his eyes closed.

Ben: Ugh! I'm fine.

He opened his eyes and they appeared to be back to normal.

Ben: It's just... I dunno what's buggin' me! That I actually lost to that guy, or that I let everybody in Bellwood down.

He took a seat next to Gwen and placed his head down on the table with his arms folded around his head.

Ben: (Sigh) I must be the worst alien hero ever.

Max: Don't blame yourself, Ben. It's not your fault. Even if all three of us had worked together, it wouldn't have made any difference. That man possesses powers far beyond anyone's understanding.

The two cousin's gave each other raised eyebrow looks.

Gwen: Grandpa?

Ben: What are you talking about?

Max: (Sigh) I was hoping you two would never find out like when I kept Vilgax a secret, but what I'm about to tell you is even worse. That man we just fought.. is an extremely powerful space fighter called a Saiyan warrior.

Ben: A say- wha?!

Max: A Saiyan warrior, Ben. You see kids, throughout all my years as a plumber, I've learned that Saiyans are the most powerful alien race in the universe. They are able to get stronger with every battle they fought. Fighting's in their blood. They actually crave fighting. The more they fight, the stronger they become.

He glaced at his grandchildren for a second.

Max: They're so unstoppable, I bet even Vilgax fears them.

Ben: So you're saying this guy is even stronger than Vilgax?

Max glanced back to the road.

Max: As much as I hate to admit it, that's a possibility.

Ben: Great! We barely kick Vilgax's butt whenever he strikes. How're we suppose to compete against a Saiyan?

Max: I afraid we can't. We barely defeat Vilgax, but the Saiyans are on a whole different level.

Ben sighed with his eyes closed, arms crossed, and feet on top of the table.

Gwen: Grandpa, what else do you know about the Saiyans?

Max: Well... two things. This first part I know is just a rumor. I've never actually seen it in action before, but I've heard that Saiyans are able to transform whenever they look at the full moon!

Ben: Why the moon?

Max: Of that Ben, I'm uncertain. As for what they transform into, I almost don't want to know.

The two cousins looked at each other with worried-concerned looks.

Gwen: What's the second thing?

Max: Something... horrible. (Sigh) You see, the Saiyans are sort of like.. planet brokers. They scour space for planets that would bring a high price on the galactic market. Once they find them, they send warriors there to exterminate all life on the planet and make them ready for sale.

Ben and Gwen's gasped as their eyes widened.

Max: To them, it's a very profitable business. If they discover a planet with strong inhabitants, they send a team of adult fighters to wipe them out. As for planets of weak inhabitants, they send at least one of their infant babies to do it.

Ben quickly stood up from his seat and held up a fist.

Ben: If what you're saying is true Grandpa, then these Saiyans are nothing but ruthless space pirates!

Max: That's exactly what I reason to believe they are.

Gwe was so twitchy, her finger kept tapping on the table.

Gwen: Of all the things these heartless Saiyans have done, how could they send little babies off into space alone?

Max: Believe me or not, Gwen. But unlike human babies here on Earth, the Saiyan babies are more than capable of looking after themselves.

Ben folded his arms.

Ben: So what are we gonna do, Grandpa?

Max: Hmm! Well for now, we have to do what that man says. Right before he left, he told me to take you two to the Thorndyke Mansion in Station Square.

Gwen: Thorndyke..

Gwen lifted up her head with an idea.

Gwen: Mansion? Wait a minute!

Ben took his seat next to Gwen as Gwen pulled up her laptop and began typing.

Gwen: Something about that name sounds very familiar to me.

After a few seconds of research, Gwen found exactly what she was looking for.

Gwen: (Gasp) I knew it!

Ben: What'cha got?

Gwen: The Thorndyke Mansion! That's the place where Nelson and Lindsey Thorndyke live.

Ben: Who are they?

Gwen: Nelson Thorndyke's the CEO of his own software company and his wife is the one and only movie star film actress, Lindsey Faire.

Ben: Aw yeah! I think I've heard of her. But why are we going there?

Max: Because Ben, it must be that Saiyan's way of gathering all of you together in one place. He said that there are four other people on Earth who possess greater powers like you two.

Gwen: Greater... powers? Like us?

Ben: Grandpa, what does that mean?

Max: I don't know.

The RV passes by a sign that says "You Are Now Leaving Bellwood"

Max: But something tells me we're about to find out soon enough.

* * *

As the Dbz music "Serious Suspense" played in the background, Dora was in her room packing her belongings into her suitcase. A top, some jeans, and before she could continue, she held up a picture frame close to her sad face. The picture inside the frame showed herself happy and smiling with all of her friends. She closed her eyes with a sigh and carefully placed the picture inside her suitcase. She then approached her opened window before opening her eyes. Ignoring the destruction of the rainforest and the fires, Dora paid her attention to the orange sunset sky with the wind blowing in her hair. She continued to stare with bits of tears in her eyes.

Dora: (Thought) I can't believe they're all gone.

Images of some of her friends and family were passing by her face.

Dora: (Thought) Isa... Benny... Tico... Swiper... Diego... Abuela...

She then looked at Daisy's necklace around her neck. A twinkle occurred on the sun bead. Dora's hair shadow then covered her eyes and she had a good grip onto the sun bead on her necklace.

Dora: Daisy!

With her eyes still covered, Dora released long tears from her eyes and her tears slid down from her face. She held the bead tighter and growled.

Dora: He won't get away with this.

Her eyes were uncovered and revealed to be glowing pink.

Dora: I won't let all of my friends sacrifice be in vain.

She growled some more as an image of Kale appeared next to her. Like Dora, Kale's eyes were also white out.

Dora and Kale: 'Cause I'm gonna send him to the depths of Hell where he belongs.

Elena: Doraaaa!

The calling of Dora's name from her mother snapped Dora out of it, which made Kale's image disappear inside her and changed her eyes back to normal. Dora looked around to see what had just happened just now with tears still falling out. After a few more seconds of having the wind blowing in her hair, she slowly closed her window with her head down in sadness.

Dora: (Sigh)

After the family placed their luggage into the trunk, and with Dora's dad at the wheel, they all drove off; on their way to the Thorndyke Mansion. Cole focused on the road ahead of him. Elena was in the passenger seat asleep. Behind them from left to right were Dora, Guillermo, and Isabella. In the very back of the car was Boots, who curled up into a fetal position releasing tears while asleep. Guillermo and Isabella just sat silently looking sad, trying their best not to cry. As for Dora, she couldn't help but look out the car window; seeing all of the destruction that Raditz caused.

Dora: (Thought) Adios... amigos!

The car drove off to the direction to where the sun was setting.

* * *

After her encounter with Raditz, and a long struggle carrying Diana and Chrissy's bodies into the woods, Caitlin had already managed to use a shovel to dig holes into the ground; holes big enough to place her friends bodies into. As the night sky continues to pour down rain, Caitlin used her shovel to pick up dirt to cover Diana and Chrissy's bodies. After she was done, she threw her shovel onto the ground before staring at the graves she's made for her friends. Just thinking about her friends under the ground has caused Caitlin to clenched her fists with her head down and draw out tears.

Caitlin: How could he do this?

Her fists started to shake by her sides.

Caitlin: How could anyone cause so much destruction? Gagh! Grr!

She was getting so aggravated over the lost of her friends, that a yellow aura surrounded Caitlin's body as she raised her fists with her eyes glowing yellow.

Caitlin: AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGHHH!

Her aura grew a bit bigger and then she shot up high into the air until she was about 20 feet above the trees of the woods.

Caitlin: YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FRIENDS! YOU HEAR ME?

She released more tears from her still glowing eyes. After the yelling, she was slowly breathing heavily to catch her breath before she heard a voice.

Gine: I'm.. so sorry.

A loop of the Dbz "Sage Music" played in the background as Caitlin jumped from the sound of the mysterious voice she heard. She looked around, but there was nobody.

Caitlin: Hello?

There was no answer, so she looked around some more.

Caitlin: Who's there? Anyone?

She kept searching her surroundings and before she knew it, Caitlin looked down and noticed that she was floating above the trees.

Caitlin: Whoa! Am I going crazy? Wh-What is going on here?

Gine: You're flying.

Caitlin: I'm... what?

The scenery turned into a pinkish-purplish void as Caitlin stayed floating and an image of Gine appeared behind her. The two females were back to back. Gine's hands were over her heart before she looked at Caitlin over her shoulder.

Gine: Listen, I'm so sorry for the lost of your friends.

Caitlin's eyes widened before she turned around. When she did, Gine's image disappeared.

Caitlin: Who are you?

Gine reappeared behind Caitlin with her head down and eyes closed.

Gine: My name is Gine. You can say.. that I'm a girl who's lost everything like you.

Caitlin: What?!

Gine turned around to face Caitlin.

Gine: Believe me or not, I am also that bright light that struck you before. And now I'm a spirit who lives within you.

Caitlin: Huh?

Caitlin remembered back then, when Gine's Saiyan Ray fell from the sky and struck her down. When Caitlin blinked, her eyes were still glowing yellow, but her pupils and iris were back.

Caitlin: That flash of light was... you? And now you're some sort of part of me?

Gine: Mmm-hm! Now that I am, every single bit of powers I once had are now yours.

Caitlin: Powers?

She looked down.

Caitlin: You mean like this amazing ability to fly?

Gine nodded.

Gine: Yes.

Caitlin: Ah! This must be the power that guy was talking about.

Gine fell to her knees with tears falling out.

Gine: I'm... so sorry. But... that man... is my son.

Caitlin: (Gasp)

Caitlin turned around and saw Gine crying and sobbing in her hands. Caitlin wanted to yell at her, but seeing Gine crying made Caitlin feel so bad for her.

Caitlin: (Sigh)

She walked towards Gine and got down on one knee. She even placed her hand on Gine's shoulder, causing Gine to uncover her crying face.

Caitlin: I'm not going to say that I hate you, which I don't. I'm just a bit surprised that a seemingly nice person like you is the mother of that jerk who took my friend's lives away from me.

Gine: So (Sniffle) what're you going to do?

Caitlin: Well...

The two girls got up to their feet.

Caitlin: ...for now I must do what your son told me. Going to some mansion to meet five other kids like me. I'm gonna assume they are also carrying spirits just like you.

Gine felt her heart.

Gine: If so, then maybe perhaps my husband is inside one of them.

Caitlin: Don't worry, Gine. Knowing how different you are from your son, I completely trust you.

Gine smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Gine: Thank you.

The two girls hugged it out before the music ended in a flash of white light. Once the flash was gone, the void was also gone. And Caitlin was still floating in the air with a blank expression on her face. Her eyes appeared to be completely normal. She looked at both of her hands before closing her eyes and turning her hands into fists. She then placed her fists by her sides and stared down to the ground where she buried Diana and Chrissy.

Caitlin: Goodbye my friends.

And with that, she sped off to the Thorndyke Mansion. With a serious look on her face, she was flying like she was already getting the hang of it.

Caitlin: (Thought) I'm sorry if this upsets you Gine, but I can't allow your son to get away with this.

* * *

Despite his whole home being completely destroyed, Yuso found and gathered all of his savings that survived Raditz's rampage. He placed them all into his briefcase and closed it. After that, he headed out with his briefcase in his left hand and his right hand holding onto the right strap of his backpack. His red skateboard was sticking out of his backpack. After stepping out of his destroyed home, he glanced over to his left. He looked towards the two graves that he made and placed his only two friends in.

He placed his head down with his eyes closed and released some tears. He began thinking about burying his friends. After he was finished with Jake and respectively placing Jake's orange skateboard above his grave, Yuso was just about to place Sasha into her grave. But before he could, he couldn't help but hold Sasha's lifeless body into his arms. Tears were beginning to form from Yuso's eyes as he stared at her. He closed his eyes and sobbed with his tears falling out. He then held her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

Back to reality, he opened his eyes and glanced over to Sasha's grave, where he saw her pink skateboard that he also respectively placed over her grave.

Yuso: So long... guys.

He placed his head down again with his hair covering his eyes. As more tears were falling, he grabbed his hoodie and placed it over his head. And with that, Yuso began walking through the night sky with a sad face.

Yuso: (Thought) I can't believe this is all happening to me... again. After...

He gasped and his eyes widened once he started remembering his past. Eight years ago, five-year-old Yuso was sleeping in the back seat of his parent's car. Yuso's mom was in the passenger's seat while Yuso's father was driving.

His mother has long green hair, orange eyes, and light-complexion skin. She wears a purple dress under a long open white coat and black high-heels. I've decided that her name is Suzuki Nakamuri.

His dad has short black hair, green eyes, and brown skin. He wears a green sweater, blue jeans, and brown shoes. The name I've gave him is Suetake Raki.

Yuso's mom looked back at young Yuso with a smile.

Suzuki: Aww! Isn't our son adorable when he's asleep, Suetake?

Suetake: Mmm-hm! He sure is, Suzuki. That's because he got his adorable looks from his beautiful angel of a mother!

With her eyes closed, she blushed with a smile, giggled.

Suzuki: Oh you.

She rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

Suzuki: I'm so happy that we're together.

Suetake rested his head against his wife's.

Suetake: Me too.

With his eyes closed for a second, the sound of a loud horn was heard by little Yuso, who woke up rubbing his closed eyes.

Yuso: Mmmm! What's going on?

Suzuki and Suetake: Huh?

After opening their eyes, Yuso's parents noticed a huge highway truck heading towards them with the horn honking again.

Suzuki and Suetake: AAAAAAAAUUUUUGGHHH!

After a white flash and a crash sound, Yuso snapped out of it with a gasp. He was now at a bus stop, sitting on a bench, waiting for a bus to come. With bits of tears in his eyes, he placed his head down in sadness.

Yuso: Mom! Dad!

Before he could cry some more, he wiped his tears away after he saw a bus coming to his stop. He stood up from the bench as the bus stopped right in front of him and opened its door. Yuso stepped in and paid for a ride.

Bus Driver: Alright, where to kid?

Yuso: ...To the airport, please.

The driver shrugged his shoulders.

Bus Driver: No problem kid. Take ya seat.

Yuso: Thank you.

Yuso walked down the isle and sat down on the fourth seat on the right side of the bus. After the door closed, Yuso went back to thinking about his loved ones.

Yuso: (Thought) I can't get over the fact that everybody I cared for is gone.

Images of his loved ones passed by his face.

Yuso: (Thought) Mom! Dad! Jake! Sasha!

He closed his eyes and held up a fist close to his chest.

Yuso: (Growl) They're all dead.

He opened his now glowing red eyes with an image of Bardock appearing beside him.

Yuso and Bardock: And it's all because of that bastard Frieza.

Bardock's image disappeared inside Yuso before Yuso gasped in shock.

Yuso: (Thought) Wait! What am I saying?

Yuso started to remember the dream he had. Starting with Bardock preparing his Final Spirit Cannon in his hand.

Yuso: (Thought) Oh yeah! That crazy dream I had when I was at the hospital.

Bardock fired his Final Spirit Cannon blast towards Frieza, whose Supernova grew bigger.

Yuso: (Thought) At least I think that was a dream.

He remembered Frieza launching his Supernova.

Yuso: (Thought) Yeah! That creepy alien I dreamt about must've been Frieza.

He also remembered the giant energy ball heading straight for Bardock and the soldiers.

Yuso: (Thought) It had to be a dream... or maybe not. What's going on here?

Once the driver honked the horn, Yuso snapped out of his imagination, and his eyes turned back to normal.

Bus Driver: Say kid, this here's your stop. You're gonna get off?

Yuso: Oh! Right!

Yuso got up and started walking out of the bus. After exiting the bus, he turned to the driver and bowed in respect.

Yuso: Thanks again, sir.

Bus Driver: Sure thing kid. Anytime.

After the bus drove away, Yuso looked up at the moon for a few seconds before heading inside the airport. After paying for his plane ticket and having his luggage stored, Yuso sat down on the plane; looking outside the window.

Pilot: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. In case this will be a bumpy and fast flight, please fasten your seatbelts, sit back, and relax. We will all be arriving in Station Square tomorrow afternoon. Thank you!

The Android 16 theme played in the background as Yuso continued to look at the moon outside the window.

Yuso: (Thought) How can this be? How could all of this be happening to me again?

In a white flash, Yuso remembered all of the good times he had. He remembered his mom gently putting him down on the grass and then one-year-old Yuso was taking his first steps towards his daddy and giggling. His dad was down on one knee, waiting for his son to go to him.

Suetake: That's it, Yuso. Come to daddy. That's it.

Little Yuso giggled as he was still going. In another white flash, he remembered himself and Jake racing towards an ice cream truck on their roller skates.

Jake: Aw yeah! Um?

Jake looked down at their skates.

Jake: Uh, you do know how to stop these things right?

A sweatdrop appeared on Yuso's head before he glanced at Jake.

Yuso: Uh, nope! I thought you knew.

Jake and Yuso: Uh-oh!

They didn't know how to stop, so they passed the truck and kept going and going, trying real hard to keep their balance.

Jake and Yuso: Whoa! Wh-Whoa!

They accidentally skated up a nearby ramp.

Jake and Yuso: AAAAAUUUGGHH!

They landed and slid in front of Sasha, who was licking a chocolate ice cream cone. Both boys groaned before looking up at Sasha.

Sasha: Boys, that was a "Cold" landing.

The three friends laughed before another flash occurred. Though Yuso doesn't remember his life as an infant, he imagined himself as a sleeping infant in a blanket, being carried into his mother's arms.

Suzuki: You will always be my special little boy... Yuso!

She then kissed Yuso on his forehead. In another flash, Yuso remembered his ten-year-old self and ten-year-old Sasha sitting next to each other on some skate park stairs, staring up at the day clouds.

Sasha: You know what, Yuso? I'm really glad we've met years ago.

Yuso: Me too, Sasha.

She slightly looked away with her cheeks blushing.

Sasha: I'm serious. I mean...

Their pinkie fingers were slowly beginning to touch.

Sasha: If you hadn't shown up in our lives, I'm not sure what I'd do without you.

Their pinkie's touched before they gazed into each other's eyes. And then they slowly moved their heads closer and closer.

Yuso: I dunno what I would do without you either, Sasha.

Sasha: So...

Yuso: Yeah.

They closed their eyes and fell into a deep passionate kiss. In another flash, the memories were over. Yuso was shown with a blank expression before slowly looking out the window again.

Yuso: (Thought) Goodbye my friends. Sayonara!

The music ends with the plane flying into the night sky.

* * *

Morning came upon Station Square as the sun was rising, brightening the entire town little by little. As Chris was still asleep in bed snoring, the sunlight came shining through Chris' window. When the sunlight shined on Chris, he once again moved his head left and right like he was having a nightmare.

Chris: Grrr... agh...

In his mind, he can hear Kakarot crying.

Kakarot: Waaaaaahh! Aaaaahh! Daaaauuhhh!

Chris: AAAAAAGGHH!

Chris had a good grip on his sheets.

Kakarot: Waaaaahh! Aaaaauugh!

Chris: Agh... grr...

Chris' eyes quickly opened, revealing his glowing white eyes. At this point, Kakarot's crying had stopped and Chris was breathing heavily. As he kept breathing, his eyes slowly turned completely normal again. He sat up from his bed rubbing his eyes.

Chris: What was that all about?

The young boy climbed out of bed and then approached his window, staring at the morning view outside.

Chris: (Thought) And what happened to me?

Downstairs in the dining room, Ella presented plates of pancakes for Chris' friends, who all slept over to see their friend wide awake again.

Ella: Here you go, Children. Eat up now.

She placed Danny's plate in front of him.

Ella: You don't want to start your day off on an empty stomach.

Danny and Frances: Thanks, Ella.

Danny and Frances went all out and started scarfing down their pancakes. After eating a pancake or two, Danny noticed that Helen hasn't touched her breakfast. She just sat there in her wheelchair with her head down looking worried.

Danny: What's wrong, Helen? Aren't you hungry?

Helen: Oh! No! I'm just... not that hungry right now.

Danny and Frances exchanged some looks and felt the same way.

Danny: Oh! Yeah.

Frances: We get it, Helen.

The three friends sighed together before a voice was heard.

Chris: Hey guys!

Their eyes widened before they turned their attention to the entrance, where they gasped to see their friend smiling.

Chris: You're all eating pancakes without me?

Ella, Danny, Frances, and Helen began to smile.

Helen: Chris, you're awake!

Ella: Ah, this is like a dream come true.

Danny and Frances shot out of their chairs and ran towards Chris to hug him. Chris couldn't help but blush from the friendly hug he was getting.

Frances: Oh, Chris! We're so happy you're okay.

Danny's eyes widened before he pulled himself away from the friendly hug. Then he stood while keeping his cool.

Danny: Yeah! Well, I wasn't worried. I just knew you would turn up sooner or later, buddy.

Chris and Frances couldn't help but laugh at Danny's 'unworried' reaction before Mr. Tanaka entered the room.

Mr. Tanaka: Master Chris!

Chris turned around to see his butler smiling.

Chris: Mr. Tanaka! Hi!

Mr. Tanaka: I am so grateful to see you alive and well again.

Chris: Thanks. It's great to see you too.

Somewhere in the afternoon, Chris and his friends were all in the backyard, laying down on the grass and relaxing. His grandpa Chuck was sitting at a table on the balcony, watching the kids. Mr. Tanaka was also there, pouring coffee in a teacup.

Chuck: This is unprecedented, Mr. Tanaka!

The butler placed the cup on the table for Chuck.

Chuck: It just doesn't make any sense.

He picked up his cup.

Chuck: Chris is only a young boy, and yet he somehow manages to survive something that struck him straight from the sky. If you ask me, it just seems impossible.

With a pretty stern look, Chuck took a sip of his coffee.

Mr. Tanaka: I understand, Mr. Thorndyke. But though you hold a precious creature into your hands, you must someday set it free into the wild.

Question Marks appeared around Chuck's head as he made a confused look.

Chuck: What?

Mr. Tanaka: I am simply suggesting that maybe it is best to just let this one go.

Chuck: (Sigh) I suppose you maybe right, Mr. Tanaka.

He turned his attention back to Chris and his friends.

Chuck: After all, Chris is feeling better and I guess that's all that matters.

Back on the grass, all four friends were breathing in the fresh air and enjoying their relaxation when suddenly, Chris felt a tingling sensation.

Chris: AGH!

He quickly sat up and felt his head, which made his friends sit up with worry.

Chris: Grr...

Chuck saw this and stood up from his chair.

Chuck: Aw no, Chris!

Chuck and Mr. Tanaka ran back inside to make their way down towards Chris.

Danny: Chris, what's the matter?

Frances: What's going on?

Helen: Are you okay?

Chris: I'm fine you guys. It's just... I have this awful feeling that something bad is heading straight for us.

His friends looked all round in the sky, but found nothing up there.

Frances: Where? I don't see anything.

They continued to look around some more before Chris made a surprising look on his face.

Chris: Ah! Come on. This way!

He stood up and started running.

Danny: Hey, wait for us.

Chris continued to run until he stopped by the two pools. He looked from left to right over and over until his friends finally caught up to him.

Danny: Chris, are you sure you-

Chris: AH!

Chris looked up and pointed up into the sky.

Chris: Look! Up there!

Danny, Frances, and Helen: Huh?

You know it. It was indeed Raditz, descending upon the kids, who began shaking in fear.

Helen: Who... is that?

Chris: Bad news. I'm sure of it.

Raditz slowly floated down in front of the kids, leaving the kids to still shake in fear. With a smirk, Raditz checked Chris' power level with his scouter.

Raditz: Hehehehehe! So we finally meet at last.

The children backed away a little bit as the Saiyan had a good look at Chris' mansion.

Raditz: Aahhh! You know, I've got to admit, kid. This is quite a luxurious place you got here.

The Saiyan turned around and walked towards one of the pools. He looked down and glanced at his reflection.

Raditz: Of all the places I've destroyed, this one is by far the only place I seem to like. So I think I'll spare it from destruction.

He turned his attention back to Chris as Chuck and Mr. Tanaka ran outside.

Chuck: Chris! Are you all right? What going on he-

The two stopped to notice Raditz on the scene with his arms folded.

Chuck: Hold on. Who is that?

Chris: We don't know, grandpa. But I somehow sensed him coming, and then he came flying down from the sky.

Chuck: Say what!?

All of a sudden, Mr. Tanaka intervened by standing in front of the Saiyan.

Mr. Tanaka: Excuse me, but it would appear that you are not welcome here.

He began walking closer to the Saiyan.

Mr. Tanaka: Now make this easy on yourself and allow me to-

Chris' eyes widened at the same time when Raditz smirked. In just a split second, Raditz managed to spin around fast, causing his tail to whip Mr. Tanaka high up into the air. Everyone gasped in shock to see Tanaka flying up to the balcony, where the butler crashed onto the table. The impact caused the table and the chairs to fall.

Mr. Tanaka: ~Uuuuhhh!~

Chris: MR. TANAKA!

Raditz: Hmmm! You know, I'd say I just hit a homerun.

Frances sent an angry look at Raditz.

Frances: Hey creep! What did you do a thing like that- Huh?

They all freaked out once they saw Raditz's tail swaying freely.

Chris: Is that... a tail?!

Danny: This is freaky! No human has a tail!

Raditz: Hmph! Whoever said I was human?

The Saiyan's statement left everybody frozen.

Raditz: Do not worry. I don't plan on staying here long.

He pointed at Chris.

Raditz: I'm just here to speak with you, boy.

Chris: Huh?!

The Saiyan folded his arms again.

Raditz: Hmm! Tell me kid. Were you, by any chance, struck down by a bright light that fell from the sky?

Chris remembered getting hit by Kakarot's Saiyan Ray.

Chris: Yeah! What's it to you?

Raditz: I just would like to let you know that you aren't the only one kid. You see, there are five other kids on this planet who have been struck down as well. I've even managed to meet them all one by one yesterday, and I'm very confident they'll be here shortly.

Chris: What!?

Danny: No way!

The rest shook in fear some more before Raditz pointed into the direction behind him.

Raditz: When they get here, I want all six of you to meet me in that direction. When you see a huge crater in the Earth, you're there. It would save me the trouble from gathering you all one by one.

Chris made a stern look at the Saiyan.

Chris: Oh yeah? And why should we meet with you?

Raditz: Heh.

He went back to crossing his arms again.

Raditz: Because if you don't, I'll make sure this entire planet crumbles. Just like all those countless lives I've eliminated yesterday.

The entire gang became speechless after hearing the bad news. Especially Helen and Frances, who showed tears in their eyes.

Helen: Countless lives?

Frances: Including poor children?

Raditz: Not to mention a few dogs too.

Chris grew angry and clenched his fists before his grandfather stepped in.

Chuck: That's enough.

He stood in front of Chris.

Chuck: You've gone too far this time.

Raditz: Settle down old man. This doesn't concern you.

Chuck: Yes it does. This is my grandson you're talking to. And I won't tolerate you threatening him.

He began walking slowly towards Raditz.

Chuck: So if you want Chris, you'll have to go through me.

The kids made worried looks on their faces. They know Chuck wouldn't stand a fighting chance against this foe.

Raditz: You mean like this?

And just like that, Raditz used the Afterimage technique to appear in front of Chris, who was surprised. As Chuck slowly turned around, Raditz sent a powerful knee strike to Chris' stomach.

Chris: GAAAAAUUUGH!

His friends screamed in horror before Chris was sent sprawling backwards. He then came plummeting to the ground after the strike.

Danny, Frances, Helen, and Chuck: CHRIS!

After hitting the ground, Chris felt his stomach to relieve the pain as he screamed in agony.

Raditz: MEHAHAHAHA! By now kid, you should've seen that one coming.

Raditz got down and then picked Chris up by his shirt as Frances and Danny started running towards the Saiyan.

Frances: You big bully!

Danny: Leave him alone!

Raditz: STAND BACK.

They both stopped running.

Raditz: If you value his life or yours, I suggest you stay right where you are.

They've held angry looks as Raditz turned his attention back to Chris.

Raditz: I'm not giving you much of a choice boy. You will do specifically as I say. Or else I'll destroy this entire planet.

He turned his attention to Chris' friends.

Raditz: Starting with your pathetic friends.

All three of Chris' friends held each other and shook in fear before Raditz turned back to Chris.

Raditz: And I'll make you watch.

He threw Chris back onto the ground, where Chris continued to feel the pain in his gut.

Raditz: Oh! And you can also kiss your entire planet goodbye if someone so happens to bring any "backup."

And with that, he charged his ki and flew away while laughing maniacally. Once the view of the Saiyan was gone from the sky, the three kids and Chuck ran to Chris.

Chuck: Chris! Are you alright?

The young boy coughed a few times before barely sitting up.

Chris: Yeah! (Cough) Maybe!

Chuck: Come on. Let's get him inside.

Danny, Frances, and Helen: Right!

While Chuck, Danny, and Frances carried Chris inside, the other Saiyan Ray targets were closing in. In front of the mansion to the left side of the road, the Rust Bucket came to a stop at a stop sign. On the inside, Ben and Gwen were asleep.

Max: Alright, just one more left turn, and we're there.

In Ben and Gwen's dreams, flashes of Vegeta and Caulifla's memories were going on.

Ben: Grr.. agh!

Gwen: No... NO!

Max looked behind him.

Max: Ben! Gwen! Are you alright?

When the two cousins quickly opened their eyes, their eyes were glowing green and blue.

Ben: Saiyans Unite!

They quickly climbed out of bed and headed towards the door.

Gwen: Saiyans Unite!

Gwen broke the door by punching it off the RV.

Max: Hey! I just polished that.

Ben and Gwen: Saiyans Unite!

They jumped out the RV and ran down the road straight for the mansion.

Max: HEY! BEN! GWEN! GET BACK HERE!

On the other side of the road, Yuso made a right turn on the sidewalk.

Yuso: Okay, this Thorndyke Mansion should be dead ahea-

He dropped his briefcase as soon as his heart was beating.

Yuso: AUGH!

He closed his eyes and felt his painfully beating heart. When he did, he heard Bardock's voice.

Bardock: FRIEZAAAAA!

His eyes shot open and then they appeared to be glowing red. Afterwards, ignoring his briefcase on the ground, Yuso ran down the sidewalk towards the mansion.

Yuso: Saiyans Unite! Grrr... SAIYANS UNITE!

In front of the mansion behind some trees, there were two roads. On the right road, Caitlin was still flying with Gine's image next to her.

Gine: Uh-oh!

Caitlin: What is it, Gine?

After landing on her feet, Caitlin listened to what Gine has to say.

Gine: I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner that flying could take a lot out of you.

Caitlin: Yeah, now that you've mention it, I do feel kind of beat though. In fact, I don't even know how I'm able to fly.

A pounding sound was happening in Caitlin's head.

Caitlin and Gine: AUGH!

After Gine's image disappeared, Caitlin felt her aching head.

Caitlin: Grr... NO!

She slowly removed her hand from her head and shot opened her eyes, which revealed to be glowing yellow. And with less energy to fly, she began running straight for the mansion up ahead.

Caitlin: Saiyans... Unite!

On the left road, Dora's family came to a stop sign. At this moment, Elena, Guillermo, Isabella, Boots, and Dora were all asleep.

Cole: Wake up, everybody. We're almost there.

Dora's family all yawned and stretched their arms. While everyone was half awake, Dora was still asleep. And inside her dream, she dreamt about Kale being attacked by Dodoria and the deaths of Kale's former comrades.

Dora: Grr... Grrr...

She quickly opened her now glowing pink eyes.

Dora: Saiyans Unite!

Dora's family looked at her as Dora took off her seatbelt.

Isabella: Dora, are you feeling okay?

Dora's mom was surprise to see Dora getting out of the car. After closing the car door, static sparks appeared around Dora's body.

Dora: Saiyans... Grrr... UNITE!

And with that, she started running towards the mansion on foot.

Elena: Espere, Dora.

Boots: DORA, WAIT!

Inside the mansion, Chris' friends were carefully placing him on the living room couch to rest off the pain.

Chris: Ugh! Easy you guys. This pain really hurts.

Danny: Sorry Chris.

Everybody breathed heavily from carrying Chris.

Chris: Well that... sure wasn't fun.

Frances crossed her arms.

Frances: It sure wasn't.

Helen: I'm scared you guys.

Chuck: What really got my attention is that there are five other kids like Chris who were hit by lights from the sky.

While everybody was chatting about the five other children, Chris was staring up at the ceiling with a blank stare. After a few seconds, he slowly closed his eyes and stood from the couch. Chris getting up caught everybody's attention.

Ella: Christopher, what ever are you doing up? You should be resting right now.

Chris' three friends approached him.

Danny: Yeah Chris. Maybe you should-

After he quickly opened his eyes, they appeared to be glowing white, which caused everyone to back away and shriek.

Chris: Saiyans Unite!

And so, he began running straight for the front door.

Chuck: Chris, wait!

Helen: Where's he going?

After running out the door, he began running towards the gate.

Chris: Saiyans Unite!

The screen is then split into six.

Chris, Dora, Ben, Gwen, Caitlin, and Yuso: Saiyans Unite!

After Chris ran out the front gate, all six kids were about to run into each other. And at this point, they kept running as the glowing in their eyes have stopped.

Chris: AH!

Gwen: Look out!

Caitlin: Aw no!

Dora: CUIDADO! (Watch Out)

Yuso: KI O TSUKETE! (Watch Out)

Ben: HEAD'S UP!

BAM!

After the impact, they all fell to the ground and moaned and groaned in pain.

Ben: (Moan) Bummer!

Yuso: O! Sore wa itai yo! Are ma! (Ouch! That hurt! Oh gosh!)

Gwen: I am so feeling that in the morning.

Chris was the first to get up and felt his aching head.

Chris: Ow! Hey! Are you guys okay?

The rest of them were getting back up to their feet already.

Caitlin: Yeah!

Caitlin rubbed her neck to rid of any cricks.

Caitlin: I think I'm okay.

Dora felt her head.

Dora: I think I'm okay too!

Yuso stretched his arms and then nodded.

Yuso: Hai! I believe I... uh! Oh!

All six kids stood in silence. All they did was stare at one another. Chris stared at Ben and Gwen. The two cousins saw Dora. Dora and Caitlin saw Yuso. Caitlin and Dora glanced at each other. Yuso and Chris stared at each other. They all continued to stare as the Closing Theme played in the background.

Narrator: At long last! All six of the Saiyan Rays targets have finally met face to face. Uh... face to face to face to face that is. And now that they're all together, will they end up being friends? Or will they end up being enemies? Either way, do they still have a fighting chance against the evil Raditz? Or will they fail and allow the entire Planet Earth to bite the dust? The story continues... on the next Dragon Ball Z.


	5. New Friends, Hidden Powers

"The Saga Continues" played in the background.

Chris: MR. TANAKA!

Narrator: Last time on Dragon Ball Z...

Mr. Tanaka went flying up to one of the mansion's balconies, where he crashed onto a table.

Narrator: An uninvited guest crashed the party at the Thorndyke Mansion.

Raditz is shown swaying his tail.

Narrator: It was Raditz, an evil warrior from outer space with a sinister plan to gather up all six of the Saiyan Rays prime targets.

Raditz teleported in front of Chris and delivered a knee strike to Chris' stomach.

Narrator: Raditz proved he had little regard for children as he dealt Christopher Thorndyke a devastating kick that left the young boy crashing to the ground.

Raditz picked Chris up by his shirt.

Raditz: I'm not giving you much of a choice boy. You will do specifically as I say.

Narrator: And just like he did with the others, the sinister Saiyan warrior has issued Christopher his demand: Do as he says or the entire planet Earth suffers the consequences.

Raditz charged his ki and flew away while laughing maniacally.

Narrator: Chris is obviously no match for Raditz's awesome power.

Chris ran out the door and began running towards the gate.

Narrator: And if that wasn't painful enough...

The screen is then split into six.

Chris, Dora, Ben, Gwen, Caitlin, and Yuso: Saiyans Unite!

BAM!

After the impact, they all fell to the ground and moaned and groaned in pain.

Narrator: All six of the Saiyan Rays targets have met at a 'crashing' standstill.

After getting back up to their feet, all six kids began staring at each other.

Narrator: And now that they're all together, do these six kids have a fighting chance in stopping this evil menace once and for all? Find out today on Dragon Ball Z.

"New Friends, Hidden Powers"

* * *

Inside the mansion and after some point where Yuso went back to pick up his briefcase off the ground, all of the adults were having a discussion in the living room. All of the children, however, were all standing in front of the staircase, watching the grown-ups discussing: Chris and his three friends, Dora and her two siblings, Boots, Ben, Gwen, Caitlin, and Yuso. Yuso was closest to the living room before turning his attention towards the other kids, which caused the rest to see each other. Chris and Dora were standing next to each other and then they glanced at each other for a second before Chris slightly looked away with his hands behind his back.

Chris: Sooo...

Gwen: Sooo...

Danny placed his hands behind his head.

Danny: Yeeeaaah! Uh-huh!

Yuso facepalmed with a sweatdrop appearing behind his head.

Yuso: Alright, alright, alright! Enough with the small talk everyone.

The kids looked at Yuso before he took his hand off his face.

Yuso: I think it's clearly obvious of why we're all here.

He placed his right hand in his pocket with his hair covering his eyes.

Yuso: Ya know. Some big jerk? With long hair? And perhaps wearing some armor?

Yuso's description of Raditz caused the children, except for Caitlin, to place their heads down in sadness and worry. Caitlin slid beside Yuso and whispered into his right ear.

Caitlin: (Whisper) Wow! Way to bring everybody down!

Yuso: (Whisper) Hey, we were going to bring him up sooner or later. What did you expect?

Caitlin ignored Yuso's remark and then turned her attention to the others.

Caitlin: Sooo, speaking of which, where is that guy anyway?

Chris was the first to lift his head up.

Chris: Oh! He's.. not here.

They all turned to Chris as he crossed his arms.

Ben: Well do you know where he is?

Chris: Well... first off, anyone who was knocked out about a week ago...

Chris raised his right hand.

Chris: Raise your hand.

He saw Dora next to him, who was the second to raise her hand. The next was Ben, and then Gwen, then Yuso, and then Caitlin.

Chris: Okay, follow me.

And with that, Dora was the first to follow Chris. Caitlin was the next one, then Ben and Gwen, and Yuso was last. The rest of the children who stayed behind looked at each other before following the Saiyan Ray targets. They all followed Chris outside to the side of the building, to where the two pools were. Once that sunny light hit their faces, they've had bright smiles on their faces, except for Yuso.

Caitlin: Wooow!

Gwen: Oh.. my gosh!

Gwen had stars in her eyes and held her hands together.

Gwen: It's like I'm in Hawaii!

Ben: Wicked cool!

Dora: This place is amazing!

Boots, Guillermo, and Isabella looked around the place and giggled with excitement. Yuso didn't say anything. Instead of showing a bit of happiness, he just looked around with a complete blank expression. Deep down, he felt amazed from seeing the entire scenery; especially the two pools. Chris moved forward and turned around to face everyone.

Chris: I'm glad you all like the scenery, but I'm afraid we can't enjoy it for very long.

He pointed to the direction behind him.

Chris: You see, the man that attacked me said for us to meet with him in that direction to where ever there's a giant crater in the ground.

He stopped pointing and crossed his arms.

Chris: Said it would save him the trouble from gathering all of us one by one.

Dora: I see. So that must be where we'll find Raditz.

Chris: Huh?

Everybody except for Boots, Guillermo, and Isabella had blank expressions and question marks popping around their heads.

Frances: Um? Raditz?

Caitlin tilted her head in confusion.

Caitlin: Did you just say Raditz?

Dora turned around to see Caitlin and nodded.

Dora: Si! That's his name.

A bit of "Serious Suspense" played in the background as Yuso gritted his teeth and clenched his left fist to his side with his hair covering his eyes.

Yuso: (Thought) Raditz! So that's the name of the person responsible for Jake and Sasha's demise.

His eyes were uncovered.

Yuso: (Thought) Well he won't get away with this. Mark my words, Raditz. I will take you down... for them. And for my parents.

The music ended with Yuso taking a step forward.

Yuso: Hey kid.

They turned their attention to Yuso, who was walking towards Chris.

Yuso: I'm pretty sure this Raditz guy told you too about what would happen if we don't do what he says.

He stopped and stood right beside Chris' left side.

Yuso: So why don't we just go there before the entire planet suffers by his hands now that we know where he is?

Chris: Well... I can only name a few reasons why.

He placed his hand up and one finger.

Chris: The first being that the adults will probably try to stop us from going after him because of our safety.

He then held up two fingers.

Chris: And two, we don't know a faster way on how to get to him than on foot.

And finally, he held up three fingers.

Chris: And three, none of us knows his weakness or how to put a stop to him.

He placed his hand and his head down.

Chris: Plus, after feeling his awesome power and knowing that he's not human, I'm beginning to think that he can't be stopped.

Yuso's body shook with a shocking expression on his face. Everybody else did the same thing. Dora took a step backwards and felt her heart as she had a worried/sad look. Boots, Guillermo, and Isabella were so scared that they held onto Dora. At this moment, Ben and Gwen huddled up and whispered to each other.

Ben: (Whisper) So what do you think, Gwen? Should we tell them?

Gwen: (Whisper) Well... I'm not so sure if grandpa would like it Ben, but I guess we should since these guys are involved in this mess too.

Ben nodded in agreement.

Ben: (Whisper) Right!

He slowly turned his attention toward the two pools.

Ben: (Whisper) Pluuuus, I'm sure Raditz wouldn't mind waiting just a little bit longer for us while I go for a dip.

Ben chuckled as Gwen facepalmed with a sweatdrop on her head.

Gwen: Ugh! (Whisper) Helloooo? Dweeb? Will you stay focus? This is serious!

Ben: (Whisper) Oh, like you wouldn't do the same thing?

Ben pointed his finger in Gwen's face.

Ben: (Whisper) I've seen you eyeballing the swimming pools yourself ya know.

Gwen groaned.

Gwen: (Whisper) Whatever.

The two cousins broke off the huddle.

Ben: Hey guys.

They all turned to Ben and Gwen.

Chris: Yeah?

Gwen: I'm afraid it's true about Raditz being unbeatable.

Ben and Gwen glaced at each other with concerned looks for a second before turning back to everyone else.

Gwen: And we know why.

They all moved their heads closer to hear the news about Raditz.

Danny: You do?

Helen: What is it?

The cousins took a deep breath.

Ben: Okay, here it is guys.

* * *

High above the clouds, Raditz continued to fly back towards his space pod. All of a sudden, his scouter activated on its own.

Raditz: Hm? What this?

While flying to his space pod, he looked behind him and found a couple of power levels all together.

Raditz: 1.. 2.. 3.. 4, 5.. AH, and 6!

He turned his head forward with a smirk.

Raditz: Heh! So it appears those little rugrats did what I say after all! Well, for their planet's sake, it won't be long now before they come rushing to me. (Thought) And who knows? Maybe perhaps with the power of the Omnitrix, I could easily bring Lord Frieza to his knees; assuming I could figure out a way to rip it off that kid's wrist that it.

The Saiyan saw the huge crater and the Farmer's truck up ahead. As he began landing, he noticed that the Farmer wasn't there anymore. After landing on his feet, Raditz looked all over the place to see where the Farmer was.

Raditz: I guess I should've killed that weakling when I had the chance.

Raditz laughed evilly as he walked towards the hood of the farmer's pickup truck.

Raditz: Although, I will give him credit for being so smart to run.

He raised his fist and punched his left hand through the hood of the truck. As he lifted up the truck, some hay from the back of the truck fell out. And then, using his Shining Friday attack, Raditz completely destroyed the pickup truck in a white flash of light. When the light dimmed, there was a little smoke for a second before it evaporated.

Raditz: Glad that vehicle's out of the way.

He looked around for some food.

Raditz: There's no doubt in my mind that those brats will keep me waiting. So maybe I'll take my time to round up something to eat.

He felt his stomach growling.

Raditz: After all, it has been quite a while since I've had a descent meal.

* * *

Ben and Gwen were just about finished explaining to every kid about Raditz and the Saiyans.

Ben: And that's the whole truth that grandpa told us. None of us here are a match against the Saiyans.

Everyone's bodies began shaking in fear. Chris, Caitlin, and Yuso were the only ones with shocking expressions.

Yuso: Getting stronger... with every battle!?

Chris: Selling planets?!

Caitlin: Sending babies off into space alone?!

Gwen: Uh-huh!

She crossed her arms.

Gwen: Now that you know, let's get going.

She began walking a few feet until Ben spoke up.

Ben: Going? Go where?

She stopped and turned to Ben behind her.

Gwen: Where else? To Raditz! We've all seen what he can do. We don't have a choice but to go after him.

Yuso stepped in.

Yuso: Exactly. I'm with you on that one.. uh?

Yuso scratched his head.

Yuso: Uuummmm?

Gwen gave him a raised eyebrow look.

Caitlin: Oh! Right!

Everybody turned to Caitlin.

Caitlin: This whole time we've been here and we haven't even introduced ourselves.

Everybody laughed in embarrassment.

Caitlin: Well first off, I'm Caitlin Sanchez. And I'm from New Jersey.

She turned to the two cousins.

Caitlin: What are your names?

Gwen: I'm Gwen Tennyson.

Ben stepped in front.

Ben: The name's Ben Tennyson. And I'm a much more 'cooler' Tennyson than my smarty pants cousin over here.

Ben's bragging caused Gwen to facepalm.

Gwen: (Sigh) Oh brother!

All of the children laughed at this moment.

Dora: Everybody, my name is Dora Marquez. And these two are my twin siblings, Guillermo and Isabella.

Guillermo and Isabella: Hi everyone!

Helen: Hi guys.

Caitlin: Aw, how cute!

Danny: What's up?

Boots cartwheeled himself to the center.

Boots: And my name is Boots.

Everybody shrieked before falling down anime style. Dora, Boots, Guillermo, and Isabella were surprised to see everyone's reaction to a talking monkey.

Ben: Okaaay? I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who heard that.

Yuso: Me either.

Yuso moved a bit closer to Boots.

Yuso: Did you just talk?

Boots: I did.

Yuso laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

Yuso: Well, at least I'm not going crazy. That's for sure. Ehehehehe!

Boots: Um, are you... okay?

Yuso: I'm fine. It's just.. where I'm from, animals don't normally.. speak. Well... english that is.

He began rubbing his chin.

Yuso: Mmmm! Except maybe parrots.

Yuso got down on one knee.

Yuso: And since you don't seem like you can hurt a fly, I guess I can trust you. And try getting use to a cool talking monkey.

Boots: (Giggle) Thanks. So what's your name?

Yuso: I'm Yuso.

He got back up on two feet.

Yuso: Yuso Raki!

He then turned to Dora.

Yuso: And just like you Dora, I too can speak two different languages: English and Japanese.

Every kid was like "Whoa" and "Cool"

Danny: No way!

Isabella: You can speak Japanese?

Yuso: Mmm-hm! Taiyo wa Ni~Tsu o imi shi, tsuki wa yoru o imi shimasu.

Everyone held surprised expressions and sweatdrops beside their heads.

Yuso: That means "The sun means day, and the moon means night."

They were so amazed, they actually applaud for Yuso's ability to speak Japanese.

Dora: Yuso? How did you know I can speak two languages?

Yuso: Hmph! It was simple! When Caitlin asked you if you said Raditz, you answered "Si", which of course means "yes" in spanish. So I knew then and there that you were able to speak two languages just like me.

Dora smiled at Yuso and Yuso smiled and nodded before turning towards Chris.

Chris: Oh! Um...

He walked towards his friends.

Chris: These are my best friends.

His friends waved as Chris introduced them.

Chris: Danny, Frances, and Helen. And my name's Christopher Thorndyke.

Gwen gasped and rushed towards Chris with her hands together.

Gwen: So.. does this mean you're like the son of Nelson and Lindsey Thorndyke?

Chris: Um, I am.

Ben: Helloooo? Doofus?

Gwen: (Groan)

Ben: Stay focus! This is serious! We don't have time for autographs.

After hearing that Ben was clearly mocking her, the two got up into each other's faces and began one of their 'arguments' yet again.

Ben: Not so fun when someone talks to you like you huh?

Gwen: You dweeb, you always do this.

Ben: Always do what exactly?

While they were going at it, everyone else just stood motionless, watching them argue. Only Yuso was taking their argument the hardest. Just a little bit. When he sees Ben and Gwen arguing, the cousins were replaced with images of Yuso's lost friends: Jake and Sasha. Yuso remembered that Jake and Sasha use to have fights, which reminds him how much he misses his friends. He was just about to make tears in his eyes when suddenly...

Mr. Tanaka: Ahem. Excuse me.

All the commotion had suddenly stopped when everyone saw Mr. Tanaka by the door. He was wearing bandages around his head from the injuries caused by Raditz.

Chris: Mr. Tanaka!

Mr. Tanaka: Though you two are only guests here, I highly recommend not to start a fracas.

The butler gave Ben and Gwen a 'warning' stare, which caused them to exchanged looks and feel ashame.

Ben and Gwen: Sorryyyy.

The rest of the children covered their mouths to hide their laughter.

Mr. Tanaka: Now then, for those of you who are new here, please follow me to your new rooms. You will be more than happy to stay here for as long as you wish.

One by one, everybody follow Mr. Tanaka inside. Yuso stayed behind and looked towards the direction to where Raditz wanted him and others to go. With bits of wind blowing, Yuso gritted his teeth and held up one fist. He growled as his eyes were beginning to glow red as well.

Ben: Hey Yuso?

His eyes turned completely normal before he turned around and saw Ben and Caitlin by the door.

Ben: What are you waiting for?

Caitlin: Yeah, aren't you coming?

Yuso: Huh? Oh! Yeah! I-I'll be right there.

As soon as Ben and Caitlin went back inside, Yuso went back to staring at the direction again.

Yuso: (Sigh)

He turned around and began walking towards the house.

* * *

The boys were settling in upstairs to the right while the girls were up to the left. Ben's new room was in between Chris' room and Yuso's new room. Chris and Ben's rooms had slide doors to the same balcony with the swimming pools in the view. Inside Ben's room, he stretched his arms while taking a deep breath.

Ben: Aaahh! Now this is what I call a vacation.

On the other side of the house, Gwen's room was in between Caitlin's and Dora's. She stretched and breathed as well.

Gwen: Finally! A room all to myself for the summer.

The screen is then split into two.

Ben and Gwen: At least now that annoying cousin of mine won't be a bother to me.

In Caitlin's room, she laid down on her new bed, had her hands behind her head, and stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes widened and then she facepalmed before Gine's image appeared sitting on the bed.

Gine: Something wrong, Caitlin?

Caitlin: Yeah! I totally forgot about all my things at home.

She sighed before she went back to staring at the ceiling.

Caitlin: But now, that's the least of my worries.

She turned her head towards Gine.

Caitlin: I'm more worried about you, Gine.

Gine: Hm? What about?

She turned back to the ceiling.

Caitlin: Well.. about your son Raditz. I know he needs to be stopped before he causes even more destruction. And I can tell he's not the type to be reasoned with. Don't take this the wrong way Gine, but I think the only way to make him stop is to...

She closed her eyes.

Caitlin: Put an end to him.

Gine gasped softly and slowly turned away from Caitlin with her head down in sadness.

Caitlin: If there is such a way, then the Earth will be saved. If not, then he's going to destroy even more. That's at least what my brain tells me.

She sat up and sat beside Gine.

Caitlin: And yet my heart is telling me not to put an end to him because he's your son. What should we do?

Gine: Well... there aren't many Saiyans who are as nice as me. And my own son is one of those whose minds cannot be changed. That's the way we Saiyans are. So...

She turned towards Caitlin.

Gine: For the sake of your planet, you do what you think is right. No matter how much it hurts me.

Caitlin: (Smile) Thank you.

Gine's spirit disappeared inside Caitlin's body before Caitlin laid back down on her bed.

Yuso's room has a door which leads to the right front balcony of the mansion. In his room, Yuso was unpacking his things after he placed his briefcase underneath his new bed.

Yuso: What happened to me?

In a flashback, Yuso remembered charging his energy and attacking Raditz.

Yuso: When I first fought Raditz, I charged at him without even touching the ground. How was I able to do that?

After lifting up a shirt, a picture had dropped onto the floor.

Yuso: Huh?

He got down on one knee and picked it up. It was a picture of Yuso, Jake, and Sasha laughing together with their helmets on. He got back up with his hair covering his eyes again. After placing the picture on his bed, he gritted his teeth before his eyes revealed to be glowing red.

Yuso: (Growl) Raditz!

Like Yuso's room, Dora's room has a door which leads to the left front balcony of the mansion. But instead of a regular door, it was a slide door. In her room, Dora had placed her suitcase onto her new bed.

Dora: (Sigh)

She walked towards the slide door of her room, opened her eyes, and stared up into the sky. Images of her friends appeared around her as she heard her friends laughing in her mind. In a white flash, Dora held a surprised expression on her face. The next second, she placed her head down with her hair shadow covering her eyes, and leaned her head against the glass door. After some time, she exited her room with a sigh. When she did, she slipped onto a piece of paper on the floor.

Dora: WHOA!

At the end of the small hallway, Chris turned to Dora and saw her about to fall.

Chris: Ah! Oh no!

Using everything he had, Chris rushed towards her.

Chris: Hang on. I gotcha!

He was just in time too. Chris catches her in his arms by her waist while Dora wrapped her left arm around Chris' neck. But then, both of them were completely silent all of a sudden. For a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes before getting back up. When they did, they still held each other and their cheeks were blushing red.

Chris: Um...

They slowly got their hands off each other, and then Chris shyly rubbed the back of his head.

Chris: Sorry about that, Dora. Um? Are you okay?

Dora rubbed her arm in a shy manner.

Dora: Well... I am now. Thanks for.. saving me.

Chris placed both his hands in his pockets.

Chris: No really. I-It was nothing.

They both laughed nervously before the moment was broken by Ben screaming.

Dora: Huh?

Chris: Ah!

The next second, everybody stood by Ben in front of Yuso's room.

Max: Ben, are you okay?

Gwen: What's going on?

Ben: I-It's Yuso!

He pointed inside Yuso's empty room.

Ben: He's gone!

They all looked inside and shrieked in shock. They all then ran outside to the two swimming pools.

Chris: Aw no! You guys don't think that he-

Gwen nodded.

Gwen: He did. He's going after Raditz.

Everybody gasped.

Helen: But he's going to get hurt out there.

Caitlin crossed her arms.

Caitlin: Well I'm not just gonna sit back and let that happen. Plus, we have to go see Raditz anyway before Earth is gone. I'm going.

And with that, she charged her ki and aura and flew off into the air. Everybody's eyes widened from seeing Caitlin take off like that.

Frances: Uh... did that just happen?

Chuck: I couldn't believe it, but I saw it with my own eyes. How is it that she was able to fly like that?

In front of the swimming pools, Ben, Gwen, Chris, and Dora stood side by side and were still staring up.

Danny: Did you guys just see that?

The four kids didn't answer. Instead, they turned to face everyone and then their eyes were glowing, which caused everybody to scream in fear. After screaming was out of their systems, the four kids charged up their energies and flew up high into the air just like that. Once again, everybody stood speechless and motionless.

Max: Okay!

He placed his hand on his head.

Max: I think I need to lie down.

Chuck suddenly snapped out of it by rapidly shaking his head.

Chuck: Alright, never mind rest. We've got to get those kids back here before they get hurt, pronto. Tanaka, you and Ella stay here and watch the kids.

Mr. Tanaka bowed.

Mr. Tanaka: Of course, Mr. Thorndyke.

Chuck: The rest of you, we're going after them. So let's go.

Adults: Right!

* * *

Back with Raditz, he walked away from the remains of a creature that he had already eaten after throwing one of its bones on the ground. And while carrying a fruit in his hand, the Saiyan let out a belch.

Raditz: Next time, I'll cook the meat.

As he was walking toward his space pod and taking a bite out of his fruit, his scouter detected something.

Raditz: What!?

He looked up into the sky.

Raditz: A power level of 1,870?! But that's impossible! Nobody on this planet is stronger than I am. No, wait. There are only six power levels heading this way. It must be those six brats I'm detecting.

After a few seconds of waiting, he saw them coming with a smirk.

Raditz: Ah! So it is them! Just in time.

They flew pass Raditz and then were beginning to land. Yuso was the first to while Raditz checked for their power levels.

Raditz: (Thought) Power level only 402.

Caitlin was the next one to land.

Raditz: (Thought) Hmm! 312.

Ben was next.

Raditz: (Thought) This one's is 290.

Then Dora.

Raditz: (Thought) Hmph! Only a mere 200.

The next to drop in was Gwen.

Raditz: (Thought) And this girl's fighting power is 250.

Chris was the last to drop in.

Raditz: (Thought) And finally the strongest of the bunch. 416.

"Guru's Theme" started playing in the background as the six kids stared angrily at Raditz.

Raditz: Well, well, well. Look who's decided to drop in.

He tossed his fruit up and down.

Raditz: This is quite a pleasant surprise! You know, I have to hand it to you kids. I didn't think you would be able to fly so easily right now, or perhaps have the courage to show up here.

He took a bite out of his fruit.

Raditz: You could've easily been foolish enough to stay and hide in your little cradles like the cowardly babies you truly are inside.

Yuso: We'll just have to see about that.. uh?

He turned to Dora and pointed his thumb towards Raditz.

Yuso: Hey, Dora? What's this guy's name again? Radish?

The others laughed as Raditz grew angry.

Raditz: YOU FOOLS! MY NAME IS RADITZ, WITH A "Z". YOU BETTER THINK TWICE BEFORE MESSING WITH ME!

They turned their attention back towards the Saiyan.

Yuso: Hmph! Just so you know, that was for my friends.

Caitlin: Listen Raditz. We know all about you Saiyans. And let me be the first to tell you that it is very cruel of you Saiyans to destroy lives and selling their planets.

Raditz: Oh really?

Caitlin: Yeah! And what ever it is you want with us, we're not interested. So if you value your life so much, I suggest you go back to where ever it is you came from, and leave our planet alone.

Ben: Yeah! What she said.

Raditz: Hmph!

He began walking towards them.

Raditz: So you all came here just to tell me to go back home, huh?

They flinched a little when Raditz walked right pass them.

Raditz: Well, I'm afraid there is no home for me. At least not anymore.

He stopped and looked up into the sky.

Raditz: You see, a couple of weeks ago, my home world Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a giant meteor.

Their eyes widened from hearing this.

Raditz: It eradicated every one of my people. And with the planet vaporized, my entire race was destroyed. Because of that explosion, they're all gone, including King Vegeta himself.

He turned around to see the six kids.

Raditz: And as far as I can tell, there are only three survivors: Me and my two partners, Nappa and Tarble. The three of us were the only Saiyans away from home when the planet exploded because we've been sent off to perform a few hostile takeovers.

Yuso, Ben, and Gwen clenched their fists.

Raditz: And it looks like we found another world we'd like to conquer. It should bring in a very high price. But unfortunately, the job's a little too big for only three of us to handle.

Raditz pointed his finger towards Chris.

Raditz: So you will have to did it yourself, boy.

They turned to Chris, who raised his fists up a bit.

Chris: Why should I do a thing like that, Raditz?

Raditz: Hmhmhmhm! Because.. it is your mission.

Their eyes widened and they carried shocking expressions.

Chris: Wh-What!?

Raditz: You see, after Planet Vegeta exploded, six of my people have been turned into Saiyan Rays. These rays scoured throughout space once Planet Vegeta was no more. And finally, about a week later, they've targeted you six kids here on Earth. And by doing so, they turned all six of you into 100 percent pure Saiyans. Just like me.

Chris, Dora, Gwen, Ben, Caitlin, and Yuso were shocked by what Raditz had said and gasped.

Ben: No way!

Yuso: This... can't be!

Gwen: So... that means...

Dora: We're not humans anymore? We're aliens now?

Raditz: Hmhmhmhmhm! I'm afraid so.

Caitlin crossed her arms.

Caitlin: I hate to say it you guys. But I think I believe him.

They were surprised to hear Caitlin say that.

Caitlin: That could explain why we were all able to fly so easily.

Chris turned to Raditz.

Raditz: That's right, kid.

Raditz pointed to his scouter on his face.

Raditz: See this? This is a special device called a scouter. It detects power levels of living beings and show their current location. That's how I was able to track down the rays and you brats.

He clicked the button on his scouter.

Raditz: I can also use it to tell what Saiyan Spirits live within you.

His scouter checked out Chris until it came at a conclusion.

Raditz: Aaahh! So my hunch was correct.

He crossed his arms.

Raditz: The reason why you should eradicate all Earthlings by yourself is because the Saiyan soul inside you is my newborn, baby brother, Kakarot, who was scheduled to be sent here to destroy every human being on the planet.

Chris' eyes widened and he was shocked as his new friends looked at him with shocking looks.

Raditz: And now that his soul is living within you, you will carry out his mission for him.

Chris gave a menacing stare as he checked for Caitlin.

Caitlin: Let me guess. The Saiyan soul in me is your mother, Gine.

Raditz: What did you say?

The rest of the kids were confused before the scouter proved Caitlin right.

Raditz: Im-Impossible! How did you know that?

Caitlin felt her heart.

Caitlin: Because I'm somehow able to communicate with your mom.

Gine's spirit appeared behind Caitlin with a stern look.

Caitlin: And even she agrees that you need to be stopped.

Gine nodded before Raditz smirked and laughed.

Raditz: No matter. She was one of the weakest Saiyans anyway.

The next one was Yuso.

Raditz: Well, this is turning into quite the reunion. The one in you is my father, Bardock. Guess that makes you two my new parents.

Caitlin and Yuso: Huh!?

They looked at each other and blush for a second before turning back to the Saiyan.

Caitlin: Whoa! We just met.

Yuso: Don't even get the wrong idea, buddy.

Raditz: Heh!

The next one was Dora.

Raditz: Hmph! No wonder you have the weakest power level around here. It would seem the soul inside you is Kale, the most cowardly Saiyan in our entire race.

Dora gave a bit of a sad look before Raditz turned to Ben.

Raditz: Well, aren't you lucky kid. The soul in you is our own Saiyan Prince, Vegeta.

Ben: Really? Well then as Prince, I order you to leave this planet alone.

Raditz: Heh. Like I would actually serve royalty.

Raditz finally turned to Gwen.

Raditz: And it would appear that the soul of Kale's friend, Caulifla, is in you little girl.

Gwen sent a glare towards the Saiyan.

Raditz: So what do you kids say, huh? I strongly recommend that you join the Saiyan race. Doesn't that make you...

He took a step forward.

Raditz: Excited?

The kids backed away a little.

Raditz: You should feel excited. I can already see the fires in your eyes.

The six kids were getting angrier.

Raditz: You can't escape it. You're all Saiyans now.

As they were all giving Raditz menacing stares, their eyes were beginning to glow.

Raditz: Just like me.

Gwen: (Growl) KNOCK IT OFF! We don't care what you recommend, Raditz! We're not joining you!

Chris: And since your brother's soul is in me, there's no way I would even consider you as a brother.

Raditz folded his arms.

Raditz: Heh! Alright, have it your way. I was kind of hoping not to kill you all, but it seems you have left me.. no choice.

He threw his fruit onto the ground as the wind was blowing.

Raditz: It is quite a shame kiddos. Just like it was a real shame for all of your pathetic friends to perish by my hand.

That struck a nerve in them, causing them to have dark auras around their bodies. Yuso and Caitlin's eyes were completely glowing, then they fell to their knees, and then were breathing heavily.

Yuso: (Thought) What's... happening to me?

Caitlin: (Thought) Gine... keep it together. We can't.. let him.. get through to us.

Raditz: All the screams. All the lives. And all of the little children, who you failed to save.

Ben and Gwen's eyes completely glowed too and they fell to their knees as well.

Ben: (Thought) N-no! I won't... let everybody... else get hurt.

Gwen: (Thought) Don't give in. Don't.. give in.

Raditz: They were all pathetic. Just like you. HmhmhmhmHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chris and Dora's eyes completely glowed and they fell to their knees too.

Chris: (Thought) No! What's... wrong with me?

Dora: (Thought) This is.. weird. I feel like... having this... uncontrollable urge to fight.

As Raditz continues to laugh menacingly, the six children stood up and powered up.

Chris, Dora, Ben, Gwen, Caitlin, and Yuso: AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHH!

As they were powering up, their auras merged into one big aura, and it grew even bigger. They were powering up so much, pebbles and rocks were beginning to rise. The entire ground was even beginning to shake. Raditz's scouter activated on its own and he smirked seeing their power grow a whole lot, but not near his own power level.

Raditz: (Thought) That's it. Keep powering up. Show me the power of the Saiyans.

They stopped powering up and stared at Raditz with their glowing eyes. And by using their incredible speed, they dashed towards Raditz all at once.

Raditz: Hmph!

Raditz seized the moment to use the Afterimage technique to appear right behind them and fire six energy blasts. The blasts managed to hit them all in their backs. The six kids all barely landed on their feet before turning around toward Raditz.

Raditz: Hmhmhmhmhmhm! Come now. You kids have Saiyan blood running through your bodies. I'm sure you can do better than that. It would make this fight even more enjoyable. So let's see how much pain you can really stand.

They all stared at Raditz with their eyes still glowing.

Raditz: Aww, what's the matter? Not much for words right now, are we? Well, you should be speechless, because at this point, I'm just getting warmed up.

With their eyes still glowing, they've had "really shocking" expressions upon their faces with the Closing Theme playing.

Narrator: What sort of monsterous foe is this that now stands like a giant against these poor children? And what are the true limits of his already unbelievable power? Even with their forces combined, it seems Christopher, Dora, Benjamin, Gwendolyn, Caitlin, and Yuso have little hope of toppling this mighty villain. But will they overcome the odds and find a way to take this evil Saiyan down? Find out as the battle continues next time on Dragon Ball Z.


	6. A Way Big Problem

"The Saga Continues" played in the background.

At the mansion, Raditz sent a powerful knee strike to Chris' stomach.

Chris: GAAAAAUUUGH!

Danny, Frances, Helen, and Chuck: CHRIS!

Narrator: Last time on Dragon Ball Z...

Chris went plummeting to the ground after the strike.

Narrator: Tragedy struck when the evil Saiyan Raditz crashed the party at the Thorndyke Mansion.

Raditz charged his ki and flew away while laughing maniacally. The next shot shows Chris running outside his house.

Narrator: The young boy, Christopher Thorndyke, tries to run for his life when all of a sudden...

Chris: AH!

Ben: HEAD'S UP!

BAM!

After the impact, the six kids fell to the ground and moaned and groaned in pain.

Ben: (Moan) Bummer!

The next shot shows the six kids flying away.

Narrator: Christopher, Dora, Benjamin, Gwendolyn, Caitlin, and Yuso raced after the sinister Saiyan to take him down once and for all.

The six kids stared angrily at Raditz.

Raditz: Well, well, well. Look who's decided to drop in. This is quite a pleasant surprise! I didn't think you would be able to fly so easily right now, or perhaps have the courage to show up here.

Raditz seized the moment to use the Afterimage technique to appear behind the six kids.

Narrator: Raditz was far from intimidating when confronted by these six brave children.

After getting hit by six energy blasts, the six kids all barely landed on their feet before turning around toward Raditz.

Narrator: In a flash, he gave them a demonstration of his own power that proved even together, these kids had little chance for victory. Raditz's other worldly strength and speed currently makes him the most powerful fighter these kids have ever seen.

Raditz: Hehehehehe! Not much for words right now, are we? Well, you should be speechless, because I'm just getting warmed up.

Narrator: Is there any hope of defeating this deadly foe?

With their eyes still glowing, they've showed "really shocking" looks on their faces.

Narrator: Find out today... on Dragon Ball Z.

"A Way Big Problem"

* * *

With "Cell & Piccolo Face off" playing in the background and a little bit of wind blowing around the new battlefield, the Saiyan kids continue to angrily stare at Raditz with their colorful glowing eyes. They all gritted their teeth, and held up their fists with bits of electrical static sparks surrounding their bodies, along with small dark auras. Everybody got into a battle stance except for Dora, who slowly backed away behind the group. She dropped to her knees, held her hands over her heart, and breathed heavily while looking at the ground.

Dora: (Thought) No! What am I doing? This has got to stop! I... don't want to fight anymore.

She closed her eyes with worry and fear as an image of Kale appeared next to her and did the same thing.

Dora and Kale: (Thought) I just.. can't.

Raditz: Hmph! I'll tell you what. Seeing as how your power levels have increased just a little bit, why don't we make a little game out of this? We'll call it "Which of you can last against me the longest?" The rules are simple. I cause you bratty simpletons a great deal of pain and you writhe around in agony. The loser is the first to beg for mercy.

Yuso's fists shook a little.

Yuso: Grr... grrr... NO THANKS!

He then stepped up in front of the group.

Yuso: I don't care how strong you are, Raditz. I'm gonna make you pay.. for what you did to my friends.

Raditz: You? Going to make me pay? Please, don't make me laugh! I don't have the time to hear your silly ignorant jokes.

Their auras dimmed down a bit as Ben and Gwen fell to their hands and knees while Chris fell down to one knee. Yuso, on the other hand, still stood angrily whereas Caitlin barely stood up, rubbing her right arm. Yuso's eyes were still completely red while Caitlin's pupils and iris reappeared in her still glowing eyes.

Caitlin: Listen here, Raditz. We never.. even asked to become.. Saiyans like you. And we don't plan on acting like heartless Saiyans either. So why don't you just... leave us alone.. and let us get on with our lives?

Raditz: Heh. Do you really think that I'm just going to let you go free that easily, and let you waste your extended eternal lives on such peace and nonsense? You fool!

Yuso: Extended eternal lives? What do you mean by that Radish boy?

Raditz: What was that...?

Raditz grunted after Yuso's comment, but settled down and decided to let it slide and crossed his arms.

Raditz: Hmph! Very well then, I suppose I should tell you... not that it'll make any difference in this fight.

Chris, Dora, Ben, and Gwen lifted their heads and opened their glowing eyes, which showed their pupils and iris.

Raditz: You see... these Saiyan Rays not only caused you brats to become Saiyan warriors such as myself, but they've also managed to grant you each the gift of eternal life. And it's not just you six... any foolish mortal within 10 feet of you from the moment you've became a Saiyan has also been granted eternal life as well.

Their eyes widened from that piece of news.

Raditz: You kids should be happy that you get to live forever. Of course, you'd have to reconsider joining me to experience it some more. I can either take away your lives now, or you can experience the joy of the Saiyan race. The choice is up to you.

Not far from the battlefield, an overweight man was dragging along a giant fried fish by its tailfin. The man has beady black eyes, long black hair, a sleeveless and knee-length red yukata with black stripes, a black obi around his waist, black wristbands, black shin bands, sandals, and a katana tucked into the left side of his obi. His name is Yajirobe and he was struggling with his fish considering that it was big and heavy for him.

Yajirobe: Ngh... the next time I'm goin' fishing, tch... I'm bringing me a wheelbarrow or somethin'.

Yajirobe kept dragging his fish until he spotted Raditz and the kids from afar.

Yajirobe: Whoa! Wonder what's goin' on from over there.

He decided to eavesdrop on them after hiding himself and his fish behind a huge bush. He moved the leaves out of the way so he can see and took a bite out of his fish.

The six kids grew angrier as their auras grew a little. After Dora, Ben, Gwen, and Chris got back to two feet and angrily stare at Raditz, the pupis and iris in their eyes revealed to have disappeared again.

Ben: You really think... that we're just gonna surrender to you that easily... you murderous monster?

Their auras and their anger grew even larger.

Dora: Then... you better.. think again Raditz.

Raditz just glared at them before giving them a smirk on his face.

Raditz: Heh. Well good. I'm not into babysitting you simple-minded twerps anyway.

Raditz laughed as the winds were blowing around the battlefield.

Yuso: Ngh... Grrrr... THAT'S IT!

Yuso took off his jacket and threw it to the side, revealing his black shirt.

Yuso: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. I'M TAKIN' YOU DOWN YOU SON OF A BITCH.

With "Goku Battles 19" playing in the background, Yuso was the first to charge at Raditz with a mighty yell. And just like last time, Raditz caught his fist with his bare hand.

Yuso: Grr.. Grrr...

Raditz: Really now, try something more original.

In the blink of an eye, Raditz elbows Yuso in the gut and tosses Yuso into the air behind him and then Raditz watches. Ben and Gwen dashed behind Raditz and appeared in mid-air, where they both threw kicks at his head at the same time. At that very moment, Raditz managed to lift his arms in time to block their attacks.

Ben: Ngh...

Gwen: Grr...

Raditz: Foolish mortals, do you really believe that those kind of pathetic attempts would work against me?

With a yellow aura outlining around him, he then uses the Explosive Wave technique to repel the two cousins away from him by bursting his ki from his body.

Ben and Gwen: AAAAAAUUUUUGGHH!

They both hit the ground before Yuso got back on his feet.

Ben: Grrr...

Seeing as Raditz was surrounded, all six kids dash towards him at the same time. They've unleashed a barrage of rapid punches at Raditz, only for the Saiyan to dodge every one of them. After Raditz used the Afterimage technique to escape, the six kids ended up hitting each other in the faces at the same time. Yuso punched Chris, Chris punched Ben, Ben kicked Dora, Dora punched Gwen, Gwen punched Caitlin, and Caitlin punched Yuso. They groaned as they fell to the ground and Raditz watched with his arms folded.

Raditz: How long are you going to keep me waiting for a challenge? I'm just barely breaking a sweat.

Gwen, Caitlin, and Yuso stood up while gritting there teeth and eyes still glowing. Yuso dashed toward the Saiyan and Caitlin followed. Once again, Raditz caught Yuso's fist with his with right hand. Raditz then lifted his left forearm to block Caitlin's flying kick. As soon as Gwen reached the Saiyan, all three of them were pushing Raditz back with a barrage of rapid punches and kicks. With a smirk on his face, Raditz manages to dodge and block every single attack with ease. He caught Gwen by surprise by grabbing her wrist before sending Yuso flying with a kick. He afterimaged behind Caitlin while she was catching her breath and knocked her out with his elbow. And finally, he formed a white energy ball in front of Gwen's chest and sent her flying through the air. Ben managed to get up with his eyes still glowing green, his teeth gritting, and his dukes up.

Ben: Why... you... dirty...

Raditz turned his attention towards Ben and sees him turning the Omnitrix a few times. He slammed his hand onto his watch and in a green flash of light, Ben transformed into XLR8, much to Raditz's surprise. After XLR8's visor was on, he raced towards Raditz at high speed. As soon as they collided, they disappeared from sight. Although they couldn't be seen, the sounds of them trading pretty loud blows and creating shockwaves was everywhere, including in the sky. Slight images of them appeared for split seconds before disappearing again. Raditz reappeared on the ground and tried detecting XLR8's power.

Raditz: Heh.

He created an energy ball in his right hand and fired it in the direction behind him. XLR8 was seen being thrown in the air after he was hit by the energy ball. XLR8 landed on his feet and suddenly disappeared with his high speed. Raditz followed and they continued to trade a few more blows in the air again. Raditz appeared on the ground on one knee and he was breathing heavily. He was also shown to have a few scratches and bruises. XLR8 was shown running straight at him and started running around him at great speed, creating a black and blue twister. In quick white flashes, XLRB began striking Raditz in the face over and over while keeping up his acceleration. The twister grew bigger as Raditz rises while being striked over and over. The twister grew even bigger as Raditz ascends while being pummeled all over his body. While grass was being blown by the twister, Raditz grew irritated and sent out an Explosive Wave, stopping the twister and sending XLR8 flying.

In the explosive yellow light, Raditz cupped his hands together as he flew after XLR8. The Saiyan slammed his fists on XLR8 and sent the alien crashing to the ground. In a red flash of light, XLR8 turned into Ben again, who appeared to be unconscious and was laying on his back in a crater his landing created. Raditz landed near the unconscious Ben and aimed his left hand towards him. Just when Raditz was about to make energy in his hand, he was interrupted by Chris and Dora, who ran after him with war cries. They began pushing the Saiyan away from Ben with rapid strikes, but Raditz used his arms to block and deflect their attacks. At super speed, Chris and Dora disappeared. They reappeared behind Raditz and were ready to strike. Raditz then kicks out behind him, sending the two rolling through the air. In slow motion, Chris and Dora opened their glowing eyes and stared menacingly at the Saiyan. After landing on their feet, Chris and Dora dashed towards Raditz.

They tried to catch him, but Raditz flew into the air. Chris and Dora looked up and jumped into the air after Raditz. The Saiyan watched as Chris and Dora were getting closer to him. As soon as he thought they were close enough, he raised both of his hands.

Raditz: DOUBLE SUNDAY!

He aims his hands at Chris and Dora and fires pink energy waves at them. Chris and Dora showed surprised looks. Chris closed his eyes tight and dodges the blast like he's playing limbo. In slow motion, Dora saw the other blast coming toward her with a blank expression. Her eyes turned back to normal at this point. Out of nowhere, Piccolo showed up at high speed and pushes Dora out of the way. As Dora was crash landing toward the ground, Piccolo's left arm was caught by the blast.

Piccolo: GAAAAAAUUUUGH!

Dora closed her eyes before hitting the ground. Both blasts ended up hitting mountains as Piccolo and Chris began descending toward the ground. After landing on the ground on his feet, Chris looked around in the sky for Raditz.

Chris: Grrr... Raditz, where are you, you coward?!

Raditz suddenly appeared behind Chris.

Raditz: Behind you.

The "Goku Battles 19" music ends with Raditz sending a kick from behind Chris. Chris ended up landing flat on his face and stomach. Raditz began some heavy breathing as he took a look around the area. He noticed that all six Saiyan kids were down for the count. Yajirobe was shivering with shock from the battle he just witnessed.

Yajirobe: Eh... Ehhh... aww man... these kids are scary strong... but that other guy's even scarier... Ehh...

Raditz placed his foot back on the ground as he continued breathing.

Raditz: (Pant) (Pant) (Pant) I must admit... (Pant) For earthlings, who have just become Saiyans... (Pant) ...these brats are pretty tough.

He turned to Ben in his crater.

Raditz: Out of all of them, the boy with the Omnitrix is the only one to have ever damage me this much. Perhaps I've underestimated that watch "before" realizing it contains Kineceleran D.N.A., which is a mistake I won't make again.

He turned to find Dora laying on her stomach.

Raditz: Hmm. That girl! I wonder...

He flew over toward her and then kneeled down. He checked for her pulse and noticed that Dora was still alive.

Raditz: Impossible! This girl's the weakest one here! How did she manage to survive my attack?!

Piccolo: Because I saved her.

Raditz: Huh?

The Saiyan turned around and spotted Piccolo, whose left arm is covered by his cape.

Yajirobe: Ehhh... Piccolo's here too? Aw come on! As if this day could "not" get any worse.

Raditz gave a smirk.

Raditz: Well, if it isn't the green man from before. Despite your big pointy ears, I suppose you haven't heed my warning the last time we've encountered?

Piccolo stared menacingly at the Saiyan as he kept his left arm hidden.

Raditz: Hmph! You are foolishly too naive... coming to the rescue to save these pathetic earthlings.

Piccolo: Ngh... don't get the wrong idea. Me saving that girl was only a one time act. I don't intend on saving anyone else on this planet.

Raditz: Oh?

The Saiyan crossed his arms.

Raditz: Then, do tell me, why is it that you've come here, green man?

Piccolo: I came here... to put an end to you once and for all.

Raditz: Oh? Hmhmhmhmhm! Really?

He unfolded his arms and raised his right palm.

Raditz: Do you actually believe that "you" can stop me?

Piccolo: Heh. You're damn right I do. I'm not just gonna stand here and watch you take over this planet. I intend to do it myself.

Yajirobe gave a small shriek and shook with fear after hearing what Piccolo said.

Raditz: Do it yourself, you say? Hmm! Then how 'bout you join forces with me? And we'll rule this planet together.

Piccolo: Didn't you just hear me right? I said I plan on ruling this planet myself.

Raditz: Ugh, whatever. A green freak like you would've just slowed me down anyway.

Piccolo tried to move forward, but was having a hard time.

Raditz: Huh?!

Piccolo: Gah...

He fell down on one knee and began breathing heavily. His cape uncovered Piccolo's left arm, revealing his left arm was evaporated by the blast. Raditz widened his eyes once he spotted Piccolo's missing left arm.

Raditz: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOODNESS, YOU LOOK PATHETIC!

Piccolo growled at the Saiyan.

Raditz: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT'S WRONG GREEN MAN? FEELING "DISARMED"? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yajirobe was still shivering with fear in the bushes. So, he tried calming himself down by taking a bite out of his fish.

* * *

Chuck was at the controls of the Thorndyke's family helicopter. He was flying himself and the grown-ups to the destination where Raditz and the kids were. Behind him, Dora's mom and dad were in their seats, feeling worried for their daughter. Sitting across from them was Grandpa Max, with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Elena: I hope Dora's all right.

She was about to cry until Cole held her hand.

Cole: Hey, don't worry. I'm sure Dora and the other kids will be fine.

Dora's mom managed to smile. Max opened his eyes and turned to Chuck.

Max: Excuse me, Chuck. How long until we get there?

Chuck: We'll be there soon, Max.

Max: You sure we're going the right way?

Chuck: The man said there's a huge crater in the Earth in this direction. I'm positively sure we're going the right way.

Chuck closed his eyes and smiled.

Chuck: Heh. Besides, I leave transmitters in all of Chris's shirts just in case he goes missing.

He turned around to see his passengers.

Chuck: And according to his signal, he and the others are still up ahead.

The passengers showed silent widened-eyed expressions.

Chuck: Hey, come on. Cut me some slack, would ya? A grandpa comes prepared. You never know. Oh, and...

Chuck sheepishly rubbed his head.

Chuck: Ahehehehe, um... do me a favor and not tell Chris or his parents about this.

As they were flying above an empty highway, a rocket car passed by below them at high speed. The awesome speed of the car pulled in the helicopter a bit closer to the road. Everybody on board braced themselves when that happened.

Max: Whoa! What was that?

Chuck: It's "him".

The rocket car came to a drifting stop. Coming out of the car was a man in a red and white racing uniform and helmet. He waved at the helicopter as it was slowly making a safe landing. After landing on the ground, Max, Elena, and Cole exited the helicopter and followed Chuck to the man.

Chuck: (Sigh) Hello Sam.

Sam removed his helmet and revealed his orange hair and green eyes.

Sam: Hi gramps.

Max: Who's this?

Chuck: Everyone, this is just Chris's uncle and my son-in-law, Sam Speed.

Sam: "Just" your son-in-law? Please. I guess you've forgotten that I'm also the leader of the Hi-Speed Pursuit Unit. Or for short, the S-Team.

Chuck: Sam's team is the fastest group in Station Square, who help the Station Square Police Department.

Max: I see.

Max and Dora's parents waved.

Max: Hi.

Elena and Cole: Hola.

Sam waved at them.

Sam: Hey.

Chuck crossed his arms.

Chuck: Alright Sam, care to explain why you're in such a rush as usual?

Sam: Glad to.

During his flashback, Sam was shaking hands with a police officer while two other officers were escorting an arrested man to their car. While he was arrested, a tow truck was taking the man's ride away.

Sam: You see, I was in the middle of arresting some hotshot, who thinks he can outrun me, the Highway Star. He actually thought he had a chance to become faster than me. Can you believe that?

Chuck: Please get to the point.

Sam: Oh, right.

The flashback shows Sam riding along the streets of the highway.

Sam: Well, after that loser was arrested, I've decided to go for another daily patrol, when all of a sudden...

In the sky, Yuso was flying towards the destination Raditz was at. Sam hit the brakes and stopped his car once he saw Yuso flying above him.

Sam: I saw some kid "flying" through the air.

He started rubbing his eyes.

Sam: I couldn't believe my eyes at first, but then...

He stopped rubbing his eyes and continued to look at the sky. He was stunned to see Caitlin flying.

Sam: I realized I wasn't going crazy. There were five other kids flying too.

Chris, Dora, Ben, and Gwen were seen by Sam as they flew after Caitlin and Yuso.

Sam: And get this...

He squinted his eyes as he looked at Chris.

Sam: One of them looked exactly like Chris.

He widened his eyes from the sight of Chris.

Sam: So after that, I've decided to follow them and see what was up.

He revved up his car and raced after them. After a white flash occurred, ending the flashback, Sam placed his hands on Chuck's shoulders.

Sam: I know that sounds like crazy talk, but you've gotta believe me. I know what I saw.

Chuck: We believe you, Sam.

Sam: Huh? Wait, you really do?

Chuck nodded.

Chuck: Mm-hmm!

Sam: Then how are those kids doing that? It's impossible, right?

Max: We don't have time for a full explanation right now.

Elena: Our kids are in danger, and we need to hurry.

Chuck: We're tracking Chris and the other kids down as we speak.

Sam: Okay. Lead the way.

* * *

Raditz and Piccolo stared at each other as shadows of the clouds above were passing by them.

Raditz: Hahehe! Look at you. You look so pathetic, green man. I highly doubt there's anything you can do to finish me off... with only one arm that is.

Piccolo: Heh. (Thought) That's what he thinks. He doesn't know that one arm is all I need to prepare a special attack that'll finish him off for good. I just need a distraction long enough for me to gather the energy for it.

Raditz: Oh, before I forget, do you remember what I said about you crossing paths with me?

He raised his right palm and a white energy ball formed in his hand.

Raditz: I'm sure that blast didn't mess up your brain like it did to your arm.

Piccolo: Tch... dammit!

The energy ball disappeared before Raditz placed his arm down to his side.

Raditz: However, seeing as how powerless you are with only one arm, I'll save you for later. Right now, there's an even bigger threat than me that I must take care of immediately.

Piccolo's eyes widened in shock.

Piccolo: A threat bigger than "you"? Surely you don't mean one of these children, do you?

The Saiyan closed his eyes with a smirk.

Raditz: Hmph!

Raditz turned around and began walking towards Ben.

Piccolo: (Thought) What does he mean by a bigger threat than him? Wait, there's no time to think about that.

He took off his weighted cape and turban and threw them aside.

Piccolo: (Thought) I need to focus on gathering enough energy for my attack while he's distracted.

He placed his middle finger and his index finger on his forehead.

Piccolo: (Thought) I better hope for the best... that my attack will have enough power to stop him.

The Saiyan stopped walking and stared down at Ben, who was still laying on his back in the crater.

Raditz: Aaahh! At long last! The Omnitrix is now mine!

After squatting down, Raditz used his left hand to grab Ben's left arm. Raditz then lifted Ben up by his arm as the Saiyan stood up, leaving the unconscious Ben facing away from him.

Raditz: I must say, you are the first Saiyan "and" the first earthling to have ever damage me this much kid. You are a true warrior, who is worthy of being called a Saiyan. And so, I will give you a death that is also worthy of a Saiyan. Starting with ripping that watch off your wrist.

The Saiyan gave a sinister smirk.

Raditz: Heh. And I'll do it by ripping off your arm.

Raditz raised his right palm and powered up a white aura flowing around his hand. Meanwhile, Piccolo was still charging up his special attack.

Piccolo: Gaaauuuhh... Grrr...

As he was building up energy for his attack, a blue aura surrounded his body and veins were pumping on his head, his hand, and his neck.

Piccolo: (Thought) Come on... just a few more.. minutes.

His arm had a static yellow aura. Then, all that energy went into his finger tips. Laying on her back with tears in her eyes, Gwen weakly and slowly opened up her eyes halfway and turned her head to the side. She witnessed Raditz holding up her cousin as tears started falling from her face onto the ground.

Gwen: Ben... no... I can't... lose you too...

Back with Raditz, the white aura around his right hand became even brighter.

Raditz: Hehehehehehe! HEHEHEHEHEHE!

A tear fell down from the right side of Ben's face as he mumbled to himself.

Ben: Mom... Dad...

Meanwhile, inside Ben's mind, he began dreaming about the citizens of his hometown, Bellwood. They were all screaming and running as the entire city was on fire.

Man: Let's get outta here.

Woman: Somebody help!

A baby was even crying from the dangers that were occurring. Ben even imagined his parents running behind the crowd. His mother tripped and fell to the ground.

Carl: Honey!

He ran to his wife and kneeled down to her.

Carl: Are you okay?

Sandra: I twisted my ankle. Just.. go on without me.

Carl: No, I'm not leaving you here.

As soon as they saw Raditz behind them, Carl comforted his wife and they held each other as Raditz stared down on them. He then gave a smirk.

Raditz: Hmph!

He raised his right palm at them and prepared an energy ball.

Raditz: Now PERISH!

Ben's parents screamed as Raditz's energy blast obliterated them from existence. Ben's dog ran up to the Saiyan and started barking angrily at him.

Raditz: Hm?

He pointed his finger at Ben's dog.

Raditz: Bad dog. Time for you to play dead.

A beam from Raditz's finger shot down Ben's dog. In a flash of light, Ben dreamt about Kid Vegeta, Caulifla, and Kale on Planet Vegeta. It was the moment before they met their end.

Vegeta: Huh?! Caulifla, what is happening here?

Caulifla: I-I'm not sure, Prince Vegeta.

Kale got behind Caulifla and held onto her.

Kale: I-I'm.. so scared.

Moments later, lava spew upwards from the ground under the three Saiyans.

Vegeta, Caulifla, and Kale: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGHH!

After Planet Vegeta exploded, Ben shot open his eyes, which appeared to be normal. He made a fist with his right hand and swooped it around his shoulder, hitting Raditz in his right eye.

Raditz: AAAAUUUUGGHH!

Raditz released his grip on Ben's arm and backed away from him. He grunted in pain as he covered his eye. Piccolo, Gwen, and Yajirobe stuttered for words from that course of action. Piccolo then gave a smirk.

Piccolo: (Thought) Heh. Dirty trick, but affective kid.

Raditz: GAAAUUUGHH!

He rubbed his eye a bit before regaining his vision back.

Raditz: Ugh... Why... YOU...! Tch...

With a shadow covering his eyes, Ben gritted his teeth and shook his fists in anger.

Raditz: HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME?! YOU'RE DEAD CHILD!

Ben: No... You're the one who's dead, Raditz!

Raditz: What was that?!

Ben: Your first mistake... was taking the lives of so many innocent people... the second mistake...

He turned his head around to face the Saiyan, revealing his glowing green eyes. At the same time, an image of Kid Vegeta appeared over Ben, making it seem like they're both sharing the same glowing eyes.

Ben and Vegeta: WAS DISGRACING THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!

Raditz: Ugh...

Raditz hesitated and backed away a bit as Ben turned his whole body around.

Ben and Vegeta: I won't ever forgive you, or show you any mercy. You stole my honor, my pride... EVERYTHING!

Raditz backed away some more with some fear in his eyes.

Ben and Vegeta: I promise you... I won't ever lose... to a low-class warrior...

Ben powered up with a huge green aura surrounding his body.

Ben and Vegeta: AGAAAAAAAAIN! AAAAAUUUGHH!

As he powers up, electrical sparks were crackling around his body as well. The ground started shaking with pebbles rising off the ground. Yajirobe shook with fear as he tried to keep his ground.

Yajirobe: Eh... eeehh... aw man. This is way worse than losin' a grilled cheese sandwich.

Gwen: (Thought) No... what's happening to Ben... it seems like he's... losing control.

As soon as Piccolo stopped preparing his attack early, something clicked in his mind.

Piccolo: (Thought) No way. Is all that power coming from that one kid?

Ben still continued to power up with an evil smirk, noticable veins on his face and arms, his massive shining green aura, and his glowing green eyes.

Ben: I won't just destroy you! I... will destroy...

Ben raised his left arm up high in the air.

Ben: EVERYTHING!

Electrical sparks were crackling around the Omnitrix, somehow making the alien icons to change rapidly.

Raditz: Augh! The Omnitrix! What is he doing?

Ben: AAAAAUUUGHH!

Ben made a fist with his left hand and punched his whole left arm through the ground under him. After, a huge bright green light occurred, blinding Raditz, Gwen, Piccolo, and Yajirobe. While the light was dimming, Ben unleased a mighty loud roar once he revealed to be a colossal-sized monster with a fin on his head, blade things on his shoulders, and spikes on his waist. Yajirobe shrieked from the sight of Ben's gigantic transformation.

Yajirobe: EEEEHHHHH! THAT'S IT! I'M GETTIN' OUTTA HERE! FORGET THIS!

And with that, despite his weight, Yajirobe ran away quick from the scene, leaving his fish behind. Piccolo stared in shock at Ben's gigantic form.

Piccolo: Augh... ngh... (Thought) It's that watch on the kid's arm. That must be the threat Raditz was talking about. It made him turn into this... beast. And its power is off the charts. It's even bigger than mine.

Gwen: Tch... augh...

Using a bit of her strength, Gwen manages to roll onto her stomach, but not to stand up on her feet.

Gwen: (Pant) (Pant) Now he's gone and done it. (Pant) He's got a "Way Big" problem on his hands.

Raditz just stood in shock while Way Big gave another roar while beating his chest.

Raditz: NO... It's a... a To'kustar?! Th-This cannot be! Those things even rival the mighty Saiyan apes.

His scouter picked up Ben's power level. Once it did, Raditz's eyes widened in shock.

Raditz: Augh! And his power level's even increased ten fold! UNBELIEVABLE!

Way Big roared as he launched his right fist towards Raditz. Raditz flew backwards through the air just in time before Way Big's fist punched through the ground. Way Big lifted his head up to see Raditz, who appeared to be floating high above the crater with his space pod in it.

Raditz: Tch... no. I refuse to believe it. To'kustar or not, you're still a weak earthling child.

Raditz held up his right hand.

Raditz: And my Saturday Crush will see to that.

Way Big growled before he used Afterimage to disappear.

Raditz: What?!

The Saiyan began looking around for Way Big. The image of Way Big appeared behind Raditz with his giant hands cupped together. Piccolo stood in shock once he saw Way Big appear behind the Saiyan. He even removed his fingers from his forehead, but the spark in his fingertips was still there.

Raditz: Where'd he go?!

Raditz heard Way Big behind him and decided to look up.

Raditz: Huh?

The Saiyan didn't have time to react when Way Big used his hands to slam Raditz straight to his space pod down below. It was pretty clear that Raditz went crashing toward his space pod down below. When he did, a cloud of smoke appeared in the crater.

Piccolo: Augh... for a big guy, he's fast.

When the smoke cleared, Raditz appeared to be laying on his back in the crater. He was even laying on the broken pieces of his space pod.

Raditz: Tch.. ngh... ack...

Raditz weakly opened his eyes and stared at Way Big.

Raditz: Why...

He raised his palm and aimed it at Way Big.

Raditz: You...

Way Big launched his right fist inside the crater.

Way Big: AAAAAUUUGHH!

He struck Raditz with that one punch. After that, Way Big sent out a barrage of rapid punches at Raditz inside the crater. Piccolo continued to look stun.

Piccolo: Incredible! When he said he'll show no mercy, he wasn't kidding.

He gave a serious look.

Piccolo: But still... there's no way I'm letting this kid destroy everything when that's clearly my job.

Way Big stopped his attacks and began to calm down through some deep breaths. As he was breathing, he stared down at Raditz, who appeared to be unconscious from all the brutal beating he took from Way Big. Way Big's attacks even broke Raditz's scouter.

Way Big: Hm?

He reached into the crater and grabbed a hold on Raditz in his right hand. He moved in closer and sniffed Raditz for some reason. By surprise, Raditz fired a Saturday Crush in Way Big's face.

Way Big: AAAAAAAUUUUGHH!

Piccolo and Gwen widened their eyes from the sneaky trick Raditz pulled. Way Big covered his face as he let Raditz go. Way Big lost his balance and fell backwards. Before there was any chance of anyone getting crushed by Way Big, a huge red light occurred in the air and he turned into Ben again. Ben landed hard on his back. Laying on his back, Ben was catching his breath with his head to the side. He weakly opened his eyes and looked straight up.

Ben: Huh?

Instead of the sky, he saw Raditz staring menacingly at him. Raditz appeared even more bruised and injured.

Piccolo: Ugh... (Thought) He's... still alive!

Piccolo placed his fingers back on his forehead.

Piccolo: Just great!

Ben: Uh?

Ben gave a weak laugh before Raditz lifted him up by his shirt.

Raditz: You... little... brat. Nobody... makes a mockery... out of me.

Ben gave another weak laugh.

Ben: Hey, why would I do that... when you... do a better job yourself... Radish?

As Ben gave another weak chuckle, Raditz growled before sending a power punch across Ben's face. The impact sent Ben flying through the air. Gwen widened her eyes from the action. After hitting the ground, Ben slid his way next to Gwen on his stomach. Gwen gave a worried look and weakly lifted her left arm.

Gwen: Ben?

She shook her cousin and Ben manages to slowly open his eyes to see her.

Ben: Sorry Gwen, he's just... way too strong.

Gwen showed a bit of tears in her eyes.

Gwen: Then I guess this is it, huh?

Ben gave a warm smile.

Ben: Well... if it is... I just want to let you know that... even after all the fights we've had... you've always been my favorite cousin, Gwen.

Gwen widened her eyes from what Ben told her.

Gwen: What?! You really mean that?

Ben exhaled.

Ben: Yes.

Gwen gave a warm smile as well.

Gwen: Thank you, Ben. I guess... you were always my favorite cousin too.

Ben: Thanks.

Gwen placed her left hand on Ben's right hand as they kept their smiles.

Gwen: Good-bye... Dweeb!

Ben: Hmhm! Later Doofus!

The two cousins enjoyed a laugh as if it could be their last. Ben closed his eyes and became unconscious as Raditz caught up to them.

Raditz: Well, isn't this quite touching.

Gwen looked up at Raditz, who was staring down on them.

Raditz: Now... if you don't mind... I'll be taking the Omnitrix.

Gwen: NO!

Using bits of her strength, Gwen held her cousin and shielded him with her body.

Gwen: If you want the Omnitrix Raditz, you'll have to go through me.

Raditz: Very well then. So be it.

Raditz aimed his left palm at Gwen.

Raditz: I have zero problem sending you brats straight to Hell.

Piccolo: TAKE THIS!

Raditz: Hm?

He turned around and he and Gwen spotted Piccolo.

Gwen: Who is that?!

Piccolo extended his fingers forward.

Piccolo: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

Piccolo fired two yellowy-orange energy beams from his fingertips. One beam was going straight while the other beam was coiling around the straight beam. Raditz was stunned to see the speed of the attack. Gwen reacted the same way. After Raditz regained his senses, the attack seemed to have broken off pieces of his armor. After that, the beams crashed into a mountain and exploded. The explosion caused a huge amount of blinding light. Gwen covered her eyes while keeping Ben safe. When the light cleared, a huge cloud of purple smoke appeared on the battle field. When the smoke started to clear, Piccolo saw a huge piece of the mountain missing. Then, he turned his attention toward Raditz, who appeared to be standing with a smirk.

Raditz: Hehehehehehe. I almost forgot you were still here, green man.

Piccolo: Augh! He... he dodged it! Even badly bruised, he... can move faster than the... the speed of light.

Raditz pointed to his right shoulder, which appeared to singed and his shoulder pad was broken off.

Raditz: My, that was quite an impressive little trick. Look how easily it pierced my armor. Heh. It's lucky for me your aim needs a little work.

Piccolo: Grr... darn it. All that waiting for nothing.

Raditz: Now, I had a little trick that I had wanted to share with you. Remember? It's the one I was going to show you when we first met.

Piccolo shuddered.

Piccolo: Yeah, I know...

Raditz took a step forward with an evil grin.

Raditz: Now, before you even try that little trick again, I think it's time I put an end to you.

Raditz raised his left arm and formed a white energy ball in his palm. Piccolo shuddered in fear as he prepared for what was happening next.

Raditz: NOW BEGONE!

Before he could fire his blast, Dora, Caitlin, and Yuso began powering up.

Dora, Caitlin, and Yuso: HAAAAAAAUUUGH!

Raditz, Piccolo, and Gwen turned their attention toward the others, who appeared to be standing and powering up.

Dora, Caitlin, and Yuso: AAAAAAAUUUUGGHH!

Their auras combined into one huge aura as they continued to power up.

Raditz: No... they should be down for the count.

Piccolo: Augh! This power...

Piccolo remembered when Ben powered up before he turned into Way Big.

Piccolo: It's just like before.

Gwen just gave a blank stare at the trio as they were done powering up. Their eyes were glowing Pink, Yellow, and Red. Not only that, but their hair were flowing. Their bodies were surrounded by smaller but colorful auras. Each of their auras were the same color as their glowing eyes. Yuso stood in between the two girls and spoke to Raditz in an angry deep voice.

Yuso: Raditz!

He slammed his right fist into his left hand before an image of Bardock appeared behind him.

Yuso and Bardock: You are so grounded.

Raditz shuddered in fear as the Closing theme begins to play in the background.

Narrator: Unable to hold in Raditz's wrath and destructive ways any longer, Dora, Caitlin, and Yuso Raki are back in the fight in a sudden explosion of anger. But will their newfound strength be enough to take down the evil Raditz once and for all? Find out as the battle concludes on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z.


End file.
